Bad Boys Uncut
by Blondie121147
Summary: That moment made her realize that there was nothing she had to question any more. Matt did love her, he always had. He was trying so hard to make things better and she couldn't ask for anything more. For the first time, she knew he had changed. R&R!
1. Return

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Digimon.

**Summary: **"I may be a screw up, and I may get into a shit load of trouble, and you may absolutely hate me, but I guess that's just something I'm going to have to deal with. I don't know what this power is you have over me but I'm scared and I don't know how to deal with these feelings any more. Things ended between us a long time ago but now I feel like they never should have. I think I'm still in love with you, Sora…" He said as he pushed her up against the wall locking his lips with hers. She didn't push away… Sorato, duh. Read and Review!

**Author's Note: **So, I have decided to completely rewrite this story because I think the original version is horrible. I went back and read it and there are a lot of spelling errors and some things don't make sense so I'm switching things around a bit. If you have never read the original please don't. The updated version will be much better so read this one instead. I hope you all enjoy!

**Bad Boys Uncut**

**Chapter One **

He stood behind the bleachers on the tennis court watching every move her body made. She was alone that day; playing tennis in the rain like she always did when there was no practice. Tennis was her life. She had sold her soul to the tennis devil and that was where she spent most of her time.

She was long and lean and more fit than most of the girls at the university. She was captain of the tennis team, a straight A student, and student council president. She seemed like your average goody-goody but with an amazing personality. Her flawless looks and great personality are what attracted people to her. She was definitely an all-around genuinely good person. But back to the guy behind the bleachers…

My name is Ishida Yamato, but everyone calls me Matt. I am twenty one years old and I am currently in a band called "The Wolves". I think we suck, but apparently people like us since we've been signed by a record label. I've been in jail more than once for being in a "wrong place at the wrong time" situation. I guess the people I choose to hang out with are the ones that get me in those situations. Due to my own stupidity I keep getting in trouble and unfortunately the whole world hears about it through the television. I don't care what they say. I live my life the way I want to and no one can tell me any different.

"Sora, what in the world are you doing playing tennis in the rain? Practice is cancelled today," Coach Payne called from the outside of the court.

Sora stopped and turned around to see who was called her. She wiped the rain from her eyes and gave a cheerful smile, "Oh, hey Coach. I know practice is cancelled but I can't let a little rain stop me now. Regional's are in less than a month I can't skip a day."

The Coach just shook his head, "Do what you must, Sora." He walked away and mumbled something about how she was way too serious to his self.

Now, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you but Sora and I have a long history together. We met at a summer camp in the fifth grade, we grew up together our whole lives, and we even lost our virginity to one another. I think I first asked her out when we were thirteen. We were together for a long time; at least four or five years. And then things started to go down hill. I started hanging out with a different crowd of people. We would party almost every night, come to school with hangovers (or still drunk), I started smoking more than cigarettes and took drugs and Sora finally decided she didn't want to put up with it any more. I don't blame her. I wouldn't have put up with me either. She was my first, and only, true love. She gave me a second chance only on the condition that I stopped my bad habits. It didn't last more than a couple months and right before her freshman year of college started, things ended again.

That all leads me to where I am now. Sora is in her junior year of college and has definitely improved on the guys she's dated since me. Her latest love interest is the captain of the soccer team at a different university. She has a thing for guys in baggy shorts with shaggy, sweaty hair. I guess you could say she's into jocks now. She prefers to be around guys more than girls and who could blame her? Her best friend is a guy. His name is Kamiya Taichi, Tai for short. He's known Sora the longest out of any of her friends and can basically read her mind. It's disgusting how close the two of them are. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was having a secret affair with him. Thank God I know better.

"So when did you add stalking to your list of obsessive behaviors?" I heard a voice come from behind me making my heart race.

I turned around and was staring Tai in the face. He had a quizzical look on his face and I knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Does Sora know you're here or do you just randomly watch her play tennis without her knowledge?"

"I don't call it stalking. Just obsessively shadowing," I replied like the smart ass I am.

"Oh, you're hilarious. But seriously, does she know you're here?"

"No, and I would prefer you didn't say anything."

"You know she's moved on so why don't you do the same?"

"I have moved on. I just happened to be passing through and she caught my attention."

"You were passing through our campus, in the rain, and she caught your attention? You're a horrible liar; I hope you know that."

"Yeah, and you're a fucking douche bag. Move out of the way I'm leaving."

I pushed past him and stormed back to my car. I could feel Tai rolling his eyes in spite of me but I didn't give a shit. Tai and I have had our share of problems and I was glad I didn't have to put up with them any more.

"What happened to you, Matt…?" Tai whispered to his self in disappointment as he turned his attention back to Sora.

"She's hot, man," a friend of mine, Akira, said as I approached my car. He was leaning against the door of his car as he lit up a cigarette.

"She's okay," I replied bitterly.

"Shit man, you don't see girls like her walking around where I'm from."

"That's because you're from the damn boonies. The best looking girls you've got only have three teeth."

Akira laughed only because he knew it was true, "Let's get the hell out of here man. I've got a shipment to pick up."

Okay, now shipment in Akira's language usually meant something illegal and of course he was getting me involved, again. He's half the reason I've been on probation and had jail time. Why I continue to hang out with him is beyond my knowledge.

* * *

"Sora, you're going to get yourself deathly sick if you keep playing in the rain like this," Tai said approaching Sora with an umbrella.

"I'm already soaked Tai I don't think an umbrella's going to help now," she said with a smile.

"Good point. What do you say we get out of the rain and go get some breakfast? Mimi, Tk, and Kari are expecting us so I guess you don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I guess I can squeeze you guys in. I've been up since six practicing so a little time off wouldn't hurt."

"That a girl! Let's get you home and out of those wet clothes and go get something to eat. Being sick is a bitch."

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and that girl, Matt?" Akira asked while we were driving.

Akira is probably the worst driver I've ever met in my entire life and I still to this day don't know how he hasn't killed me yet. I heard his question but I was more concerned about sliding off the road into a river than answering. I held the "oh shit" handle for dear life.

"Uh, yeah we dated a while back," I finally replied after we hit bumper-to-bumper traffic and the car had stopped.

"So she's off limits then?" Akira wondered.

Now here's the difference between boys and girls: if a girl dates a guy and they break up he is completely off limits to any of her circle of friends. And in the case that a friend ends up dating that guy, the two girls are no longer friends and start talking shit about each other. With guys, however, we date whoever the hell we want and if a friend starts dating her after they break up, it's not a problem. The guy that got broken up with just gets bragging rights while his friend gets sloppy seconds. In the case of Sora, however, I wouldn't exactly be thrilled if one of my friends came on to her.

Trying not to sound like a jackass I replied, "Naw man it's cool. Go for it."

Akira smirked and turned down a back road to get away from the traffic. I about shit myself the entire drive.

* * *

"So why was Matt watching you play tennis this morning?" Tai asked as he drove himself and Sora to her apartment so she could change.

"Matt was watching me play tennis?" Sora replied with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, I walked up and he was standing behind the bleachers watching you. Stalking is kind of low, even for him."

"I had no idea. That's a little strange. I didn't even know he was in town. I thought the band was touring or something. We don't even talk any more why would he be coming around campus? He doesn't even go to Tokyo University."

"I think he misses you."

"Well he lost his chance at that a long time ago. Maybe if he wasn't such an idiot we'd still be together. Ugh, I can't believe he's been watching me play tennis without me even knowing! That's so creepy."

"I'm sure he kicks himself in the ass everyday because he screwed things up with you. Oh well, we can't predict the future."

"Yeah, he did screw up. I gave him a second chance and he blew it. I'm sure he hasn't changed since then. He's probably gotten worse."

"Yeah, well let's not dwell on the past."

* * *

Akira squealed his car into the parking lot of a breakfast café right outside of Tokyo. I sat there in disbelief. He almost killed me over a couple of eggs and sausage?

"Why are we here?" I asked hoping he was getting something more than breakfast.

"I'm hungry. Why else would we be here?" Akira replied stepping out of the car.

"I thought you said you had a shipment to pick up?"

"Exactly."

Akira led me to the back of the restaurant where he knocked on the door twice, paused, and knocked again. A greasy fat guy in an apron opened the door and stared us down for a minute.

"You must be here to see Chi," he said opening the door and letting us in.

We walked through the kitchen of the restaurant where we were greeted by this Chi guy. He walked us into his office and locked the door. He pushed the camera up so it wasn't in view and he shut the blinds. Apparently his co-workers knew what he did and were probably all involved since he hadn't been ratted out yet. Hell, knowing this town the manager probably was in on it and got half the profits.

"I've got it right here," Chi said pulling a small bag with a white substance out of his pocket.

With little words, Akira handed him the money and we were on our way. It amazed me how easy it was to get away with smuggling drugs.

"All right I'm hungry let's get some grub," Akira said and we went to the restaurant.

* * *

Tai and Sora arrived at the restaurant where they found Mimi waiting patiently for someone to show up. She looked like a lost puppy sitting there all by herself.

"It's about time someone showed up. I've been calling Tk and Kari for the past half hour and neither of them are answering," Mimi said distraught.

"They probably went back to sleep. I wish I could," Tai said taking a seat next to Mimi.

"Are they together?" Sora asked.

"They better not be if they're sleeping," Tai stated.

"I doubt it. Tk's mom wouldn't allow that. They should be here shortly," Mimi jumped in.

* * *

Akira and I walked out from the kitchen and picked a seat. A waitress soon came and took our drink orders right as I noticed Sora, Tai, and Mimi sitting on the other side of the restaurant. Now, this restaurant wasn't big, but it did have two sections with a glass wall separating them.

"Hey, isn't that the little hottie from the tennis courts?" Akira asked noticing they were there.

"Yeah," I replied not really listening.

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Sora said getting up and making her way to the back of the restaurant.

* * *

"Watch the master work," Akira said dashing after her before I could stop him.

"Ugh, damn it…" I said watching him chase after her.

* * *

"Why didn't any one tell me I look like crap?" Sora asked herself looking in the mirror. She pulled out her makeup bag and put a little bit of foundation and powder on. She soon looked like a million bucks even though she was casually dressed in a pair of shorts and a red wife beater. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had tennis shoes on but still could pass for a movie star. Her extremely tan skin topped everything off.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom only to find Akira standing in front of her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sora asked noticing his glare.

Akira just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. Sora gave an "um, okay…" look and began to walk away only to feel a hand grab her arm.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Sora almost screamed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey baby," Akira whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Let me go, what is wrong with you!?" Sora said struggling to get away.

I heard the commotion from my table and noticed Akira had Sora pinned against a wall. Enraged with jealousy I leapt from the table so I could push him off of her. This situation had been brought to Tai's attention as well.

"What are you doing, Akira?" I asked angrily seeing the fear in Sora's eyes.

"Matt!?" Sora said in disbelief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Tai said jumping in and pushing Sora away from us.

"Tai, I'm fine I can handle this," Sora said as Mimi approached and held her hand.

"No, Sora, you're being handled by these two assholes," Tai said curling his fists in defense.

"I had nothing to do with this," I said in my defense, "I was just coming to pull Akira off of her."

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that. This is low, Matt, even for you. First the stalking and now you're ganging up on her?"

"Hey man, this is between me and the little hottie over there. This is none of your business," Akira said pushing Tai up against the wall.

"Mimi, take Sora and leave," Tai said, "This is going to get ugly."

Tai then charged at Akira and began punching him as hard as he could. Akira was pinned on the ground but soon got the advantage and flipped over to where Tai was now pinned. Akira had at least thirty pounds in Tai so getting the advantage wasn't too hard.

"Tai, stop! Are you insane!?" Sora cried trying to pull Akira off of him.

Akira pushed Sora and she flew into a wall. This is where I jumped in. I grabbed Akira by the shoulders and pushed him up against a wall while Sora and Mimi tended to Tai.

"I called the cops!" The manager said storming into the area. We all stared at him stupidly, "Are you going to sit there and wait or take off before they get here?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here. You better watch your back boy," Akira said pushing through us and running out the door. I quickly followed behind him.

"What in the world happened here?" Tk said as he and Kari finally made their appearance.

"Your brother," Tai put simply pulling himself off the ground, "That's what happened."

**To Be Continued…**

**You can review, you don't have to, but I would prefer if you do… please and thank you! Oh, and the page breaks are supposed to indicate a different scene and it keeps switching between Sora and Matt so that's why there's so many!**


	2. Busted

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer – I don't own it!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you have any suggestions at all on any couples or any turn outs you want in this story feel free to let me know! Thanks again I appreciate it!**

**Chapter Two**

Sora hovered over Tai holding a frozen bag of peas to his face. His eye had begun to swell up from where Akira hit him and Sora was doing everything in her power to make it go down. Tai, on the other hand, was being a baby about the situation and continuously pulled away from the ice cold bag.

"Would you quit moving, Tai! The swelling is going to get worse if you don't let me ice it down!" Sora almost shouted at him.

Mimi rolled her eyes to herself at how childish Tai was being over a little bag of cold peas.

"It's too cold, Sora!" Tai whined.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't of started a fight you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?"

"Whatever, he deserved what he got."

"What happened, exactly?" Tk asked looking up from his Sports Illustrated™ magazine.

"One of your brother's idiot friends was touching all over Sora so I stepped in," Tai said proudly.

"You took things way too far, Tai. I could have handled it," Sora said sitting next to Tai, finally getting him to hold the pea bag on his face.

"No, Sora, you were being handled. There's a difference."

Tk just laughed a little, "You guys know my brother would never do anything to Sora."

"No, Matt won't, his friends on the other hand are a different story."

* * *

Akira huffed and puffed the entire ride back to my car at the university. He rambled on and on about how "Tai better watch himself" and "He messed with the wrong person" and stupid stuff like that. Akira had a bad attitude. He'd been to anger management classes more than once but they never worked. The only way he felt he could get his frustration out was to hit someone or something. Now that Tai was officially on his hit list, it wouldn't be the last encounter the two had.

"Where are we going?" I asked noticing Akira had taken a back road that completely turned away from the university.

"I have another shipment to pick up," Akira simply replied.

"What this time?"

"X."

A smirk found my lips, "No shit, how much?"

Akira smiled through the drag he was taking on his cigarette. He knew ecstasy was the one thing I couldn't resist, "I knew you'd be down."

* * *

"So what do you all want to do today?" Mimi asked becoming a little bored from doing nothing but sitting in Tai's apartment.

"There's not much to do. It's raining," Tai said pessimistically.

"Well, I'm bored can someone think of something?"

"We could go to the mall?" Sora suggested.

Mimi's eyes lit up like a fat kid in a candy store, "Shopping!"

Tk and Tai huffed.

"Oh, yes because that's exactly what we want to do. I'm perfectly fine sitting here watching sports center," Tai said and Tk agreed.

"Fine, we girls will go shopping and you boys can stay here," Mimi said.

"Fine."

"Fine. Let's go girls."

The girls headed out leaving Tai and Tk to their sports center. It was like they were glued to the TV and even trying to get them to move when a game was on was damn near impossible. But the girls left it at that and went shopping for the day.

* * *

Akira and I arrived at the "shipment" destination and met up with the other two members of our band: Yutaka and Takashi. It appeared as though they had the same idea, or supplier, that we did.

"Man, what the hell is taking this guy so damn long?" Yutaka moaned, "I told him to meet us here half an hour ago!"

"Maybe he's caught in traffic," I replied.

Suddenly a black car with nearly all black tented windows pulled up and stopped right in front of us. The window rolled down slowly and a voice followed.

"You got my money?" The guy said.

Akira walked up to the window and the two exchanged their stuff with no words. Yutaka and Takashi followed. What happened next almost seems like a big blur.

* * *

"So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine I'll tell mine you're gay… and by the way…" Mimi sang Taylor Swift's "Picture to Burn" at the top of her lungs as they drove to the mall.

Kari and Sora just laughed. They weren't really into the whole country music scene but Mimi absolutely adored it. I guess that's what happens when you live in America for too long.

"Oh, come on guys it's a good song! Perfect for break ups!" Mimi said laughing as the song ended.

"Maybe you should put something on that we all know," Kari suggested.

"Okay… I guess I can handle the radio."

The three got stopped at a red light and rolled down the windows in Mimi's convertible while blasting music. Loud sirens were then heard coming up from behind them. Mimi freaked out when she saw three cops flying through the intersection almost hitting other drivers. They were headed in the opposite direction and were definitely in a hurry.

"I wonder what that was all about," Sora said when they disappeared.

"In this city, who knows? I'm guessing a drug bust!" Mimi replied hitting the gas as the light turned green.

* * *

Like I had said: what happened next was a complete blur. The guy who was dealing turned out to be an undercover cop and as soon as I went to exchange my money with him, he grabbed onto my arm and held a gun out the window. Another cop jumped out of the passenger seat and held the other guys at gun point threatening to shoot if they so much as flinched. Soon enough three more cops showed up and put all of us in handcuffs. Once again, I'd fucked up.

"My favorite group to bust!" One of the cops said throwing Takashi in the back of his car, "This one will be great for the tabloids!"

I sat in the back of the cop car with Akira and banged my head against the window. The only way to get out of jail this time would be if someone bailed me out. I think it was my father's turn. My mother had bailed me out last time, in tears nonetheless, and I don't think she could afford to do it again. I dreaded calling my father though. I knew him. He would tell the cops to let me rot in jail and give me time to "think about what I've done". I don't blame him. I wouldn't bail me out either. This was my stupid mistake.

When we made it to the police station the cops gave all of us a drug test. Luckily, I was clean at the time. The cops found the coke Akira had bought earlier in his pocket. He was charged with possession of an illegal substance, dealing, and also for the drugs they found in his system. Takashi and Yutaka turned out to be clean. They, like me, were charged with purchasing and illegal substance and nothing else. Akira was looking at a long trial because of the coke while we other guys were allowed to go with a 2,500 bond. The only question was: who was going to bail me out this time?

* * *

Mimi took Kari home later that day while she and Sora headed back to Sora's apartment. Mimi had bought pretty much everything in sight at the mall while Sora and Kari just watched amazed. Luckily for her, she had daddy's no limit credit card and he let her have whatever she wanted.

Sora sat in the comfort of her apartment with her hair pulled up in a bun, a pair of sweats on, and a black wife beater. She cuddled up on her couch with a blanket and a small brown teddy bear and was soon joined by Tigger, the orange and white tabby cat she had rescued from a shelter about six months earlier. The cat kept her company when she was alone. She wasn't much of an animal person but as soon as she saw those sad green eyes staring at her through the glass, she went weak at the knees and gave in. Tigger turned out to be a great pet and companion and Sora didn't regret a minute of bringing home the little ball of fluff. He purred loudly as Sora scratched his back which made her smile.

"Here you go," Mimi said handing Sora a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks!" Sora replied taking a sip of the tea.

Mimi sat on the love seat opposite of Sora and the two began to talk.

"So how weird was it seeing Matt again?" Mimi asked.

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe he's back in town. It's a little crazy seeing him again after a couple years."

"Yeah, especially since the two of you dated for so long. Does it bring back memories?"

Sora laughed, "Yeah, bad ones!"

The two girls laughed. Girls can be so mean.

"He has a lot of issues. I kind of feel bad for him."

"Do you think the two of you would still be together if he hadn't of done what he did?"

Sora paused.

_It was Valentine's Day and it was tradition that all the elementary school children exchange cards or gifts with each other. The moment finally came in Matt and Sora's class and Matt couldn't wait to give Sora her gift._

"_Sora, I got you something for Valentine's Day…" eight year old Matt said with a blush on his face and something hidden behind his back._

"_I got you something too!" Eight year old Sora replied with her award-winning smile._

_Matt pulled a small brown teddy bear that had a white heart on its stomach out from behind his back and handed it to Sora. His face turned even redder as Sora took it from him. _

"_Matt, I love it!" Sora said giving him a hug._

_She pulled away and handed Matt a heart shaped card. Inside it read "Be Mine. With love, Sora."_

"_It's not much, but it's the thought that counts, right?" Sora said._

"_It's perfect," Matt said._

_Matt then leaned forward and lightly kissed Sora on the cheek. She blushed and looked down at the floor._

_It was their first "kiss"._

_Suddenly, little Tai with his missing two front teeth points and shouts "Ew, Matt just kissed Sora! He must love her!"_

"_Yuck, I hate her!" Matt screamed in defense as the whole class giggled immaturely._

That was Sora's favorite memory. She stared at the small brown teddy bear with a white shaped heart on its stomach in her hands. It was old and ratty and it's arms were beginning to unstitch. She stared at Mimi and replied to her questions.

"Yeah."

* * *

I sat in the holding cell trying to think of someone, anyone that could bail me out. I considered my father, but I was too chicken shit to call him. I called my mom but didn't get an answer. I thought about calling Tk but there was no way he would have 2,500 to bail me out. I honestly don't think he would even if he did. We didn't exactly have the best relationship.

Akira lay next to me on a bed staring at the ceiling. He knew he was in deep shit and there was no talking his way out of this one. What had my life come to?

"I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one," I said disrupting the silence.

"At least you have a way out. I'm stuck in this joint for a while," Akira replied.

"Why the fuck do we do the shit we do?"

"Because we suck?"

"No, I mean seriously. What the hell have our lives come to? We didn't used to be like this. I just want to know what happened."

"You started hanging out with me, Matt, that's what happened. You didn't used to do this shit until you met me. Hell, you'd be better off if you didn't ever speak to me again."

"You're my best friend, Akira. That won't happen."

Akira positioned his self on his elbows and pointed at me, "You want your life to go back to normal? Don't fucking talk to me or Takashi or Yutaka any more. If weren't for us, you'd still be happy with that red headed chick you used to talk about all the time. Hell, you'd probably be in school getting a damn good education that'll take you further than our piece of shit band ever will. You were a good person before you started hanging out with us. If you want to have a good life again you have to stop handing out with us."

"Akira, I can't just drop you guys as friends. You're like a brother to me."

He smirked and lay back down on the bed not saying another word.

I thought about what he said for a minute. Sometimes I did consider dropping them as friends. Technically, they were the reason I did the things I did. But they were my friends. I couldn't do that to them.

Suddenly, it hit me. I knew exactly who to call to bail me out! Whether or not the person would, I took a shot any ways. This was definitely the last person I would ever call for help but deep in my heart, I knew they'd help me out. I just prayed the person would answer their phone.

The phone rang a couple times but a soft voice finally answered on the other line. My heart raced.

"Hello, this is Sora…"

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**Please review! Remember, any suggestions throw them at me!**


	3. Stranger

**Disclaimer – I don't own it.**

**Chapter Three**

**Recap:**

_Suddenly, it hit me. I knew exactly who to call to bail me out! Whether or not the person would, I took a shot any ways. This was definitely the last person I would ever call for help but deep in my heart, I knew they'd help me out. I just prayed the person would answer their phone._

_The phone rang a couple times but a soft voice finally answered on the other line. My heart raced._

"_Hello, this is Sora…"_

I sat in my holding cell and sighed while I waited for a sign of something good to happen. Akira's parents, not exactly the most understanding people in the world, told the cops to keep him in jail until he learned his lesson. He and his parents never really had the best relationship.

"Ishida, you're out," a security guard said opening the cell and letting me free.

"See you on the outside, bro," Akira said giving me a peace sign and going back to his own little world.

I walked with the security guard to the front of the police station and saw a familiar red head standing in front of me with her arms crossed. She looked pissed.

"This is the last time I ever do anything for you, Ishida," she said turning on one heel and walking toward the door.

"Whoa, wait!" I said running to catch up with her.

"I bailed you out Ishida what else do you want?"

"You could have said no."

She stopped and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't tell whether she was going to smack me or not.

"You know as well as I do that I couldn't just let you sit in there."

"I know… and I thank you."

"Just try and stay out of trouble."

She began walking away from me and I had to catch up with her again. She was truly a blast from the past and I wasn't going to let her walk away without talking to her first.

"That's it? I don't get a house invite or anything?" I asked causing her to stop again.

"You really thought I'd invite you to come over after I just bailed you out of jail and that everything would be okay? Matt, I did you a favor that's it."

"Oh, come on Sora."

"No. Go stay with your father or something. I'm sure your family would enjoy your company a lot more than I would."

"My family doesn't exactly know I'm home."

"So where are you staying?"

"Well, I _was _staying with Akira but now that he's in jail… no where?"

"Do you plan this stuff or does it just happen?"

"How could I plan this? Come on, Sora just let me stay the night. I'll be gone before you even wake up."

Sora stared at me and remained quiet for quite some time. I knew it wasn't right to be asking so much of her but sometimes I missed her. Spending the night at her apartment wouldn't hurt anything… right?

"Just for the night. If you're not gone in the morning I'm calling the cops," Sora said turning and walking again.

I did a silent "YES!" and jumped in the air. I then followed her like a lost puppy and she drove us to her apartment.

* * *

"You did WHAT!?" Mimi screamed into the phone.

"I'm letting him stay the night," Sora whispered back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You do realize he's probably just bumming off of you until he can get a hold of one of his drug addict friends. Does Tai know he's there?"

"No, he doesn't know and I'd prefer if you didn't tell him!"

"I won't say anything. All I ask is please, please, please don't get yourself sucked into that relationship again. Just remember how miserable he treated you."

"Mimi, he's staying the night. It's not like we're getting back together."

"Just… please be careful, Sora. That's all I ask."

"I'm a big girl, Mimi. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say, Sora. Well, call me if you have any problems."

Mimi hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Sora knew she was upset by the fact that I was staying the night.

Sora sighed as she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room where I was sitting. She avoided eye contact and didn't speak. She acted that way in the car as well. I got the feeling she was a little bit uncomfortable. Who could blame her though? I was her ex boyfriend of like, forever. I'd feel uncomfortable in my presence too.

"So, how is your life?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Good," was all she said.

"That's good. How's school treating you?"

"It's fine."

I sighed. Getting her to open up and talk to me was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"So… nice apartment," I said.

"It's okay."

"Come on, Sora. It's just me. It's not like I'm some complete stranger. You can talk to me."

"You might as well be a complete stranger. It would probably make things a little less tense."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason; just forget about it."

We sat in silence the rest of the night. Sora went to bed around midnight and I stayed up for a while just thinking. She gave me a pillow and a blanket and told me I could sleep on the couch. She then reminded me that if I wasn't gone when she woke up she'd call the cops. Sora's a lot of talk…

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Sora thought to herself as she stared at the dark ceiling. _What was I thinking bailing him out of jail and then inviting him to stay at my apartment? This isn't like me. I should have left him to rot in jail. That would have been the right thing to do. At least it would've taught him a lesson. _She rolled over and sighed deeply. _Mimi's right… I'm way too nice of a person. Why can't I learn to say no? It's not like a still have feelings for him or anything… Those feelings ended a long time ago. Maybe if he wasn't such an idiot we'd still be together… Maybe… What am I saying? I'm glad our relationship ended! The things he did just showed me how much of a backstabbing, deceitful person he is! But oh those eyes… If it weren't for those eyes I wouldn't have fallen for him in the first place. They're so… mysterious. So thoughtful, so loving those eyes… _Sora's eyes fluttered shut and she soon fell into a deep sleep where old memories flooded her mind.

Sora's dream…

_Sora pulled the hairpin out of the neatly tied bun in her hair. Her auburn locks fell to her shoulders oh so gracefully. She smiled and began removing her dress. _

_Matt sat in a chair in front of her grinning stupidly as he watched her dress fall to the floor. She stood there stripped to nothing but a strapless bra and sexy panties. Her beautifully toned body glowed underneath the dim bedroom light. _

_Sora began to dance to music that played downstairs. Tonight was another one of their typical weekend high school parties and everyone was there. This time the party took place at Matt's house. Alcohol was plentiful and the two had shared their first taste of a sinful little drink called Absinth. Needless to say, the two had more than their fair share of intoxication and were now suffering the side effects._

_Sora crawled into Matt's lap and pressed her bare body against his. His whole body tingled from her touch._

"_I love you…" She whispered into his ear sending chills down his spine._

_She had never said those words to him before. They had only been together for a year. They were only fifteen. So young, so innocent… until that night. Things changed after that night._

"_I love you, too…" Matt whispered back as the two began to kiss passionately. _

_Matt unhooked Sora's bra and let it fall to the floor. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Their faces didn't part the entire time. He fell onto the bed with her underneath him. No more words were spoken as Matt pulled off Sora's panties and slipped his own boxers off._

_They were so young, so innocent… until that night._

_Sora moaned in pleasure and pain as she felt Matt enter her body. It was their first time. After the first few moments had passed, she cried in pleasure. This was something she'd never felt before. She felt guilty but curious at the same time refusing to make it stop. She wanted more. She grabbed onto his back and let her fingernails dig into his skin. He moaned in pain but liked it. Being with him felt right. The entire moment made her feel more passionate for him than she'd ever felt before._

_When it was over the two laid in each others arms breathing heavily. Sora rested her head on his shoulder and soon fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and did the same. _

_They were only fifteen when it happened. They were the first of all their friends to experience this new form of passion. After all, they loved each other… right?_

Sora's eyes shot open from the dream. Her heart raced. _Great, not only does he stay the night at my house, I end up having a sex dream about our first time! _She thought as she glanced at the clock. It read 3:00am. She sighed, "Oh, Matt…" and fell back asleep.

I just happened to be walking to the bathroom when I heard my name being called from Sora's room. It was a little odd, if I do say so myself. It appeared as though she was dreaming about me. I cracked the door open and saw her sleeping form. I began to slowly let myself in the room when I pulled back. _What the hell am I doing? She wasn't inviting me into her room. _I stepped back and watched her for a moment. She was beautiful. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Something good, I hoped.

I shut the door and made it to the bathroom. I did my business and went back to the couch. Regardless of how late it was I couldn't sleep. I turned the TV on and watched MTV for a little while. Of course, my band took the number one spot on the top ten countdown. People protested even airing us because of all the trouble we got in, but that's what made our fans like us that much more. I watched myself on the screen in the stupid music video and laughed at how pathetic we looked. Akira was high during that shooting so of course he was in his own world on the drums. Yutaka and Takashi were hung over so they did the best they could. I think I was the only one that was straight in that video. The video being played was to a song called "Death of a Virgin". I never told anyone but it was about the first time Sora and I had sex. I figured since I write the songs why do I have to share what their about? As a matter of fact, a lot of my songs are secretly about Sora. I keep that to myself though. She'd probably freak if she knew. A Mariah Carey song came on next and I eventually fell asleep.

Sora awoke the next morning around 8:00. She walked into the living room and saw the blanket she'd given me folded and the pillow lying on top of it.

"Huh, I guess he really thought I'd call the cops," she said to herself as she shrugged and made herself some tea.

Her phone began to ring and quickly answered it.

"Good morning sunshine!" Mimi chirped into the phone.

"How are you this cheerful this early?" Sora wondered rubbing her eyes of the sleep.

"It's called an early morning workout. It gives you a lot of energy!"

"I can tell."

"So, how was last night?"

Sora rolled her eyes. _I knew she wasn't just calling to say hello._

"It was fine. I watched TV and went to bed. And no, Matt's not here right now if that's what you're wondering."

"Did I ask that?"

"No, but I know you wanted to know."

"Okay, fine. I did. Did he say anything to you?"

"Not really. We mostly just sat in awkward silence. It was kind of boring."

"So you don't have any juicy gossip?"

"Nope."

"Darn. Oh well. All right well I have to go shower now I will call you in a little bit and maybe we can do lunch! Bye!"

Sora laughed at how fast Mimi spoke. She then heard a noise come from the guest bathroom and her heart quickly raced. She heard a groaning noise and jumped to grab something to defend herself. The closest thing happened to be a frying pan.

She crept around the corner and saw a shadow from under the bathroom door. As quietly as she could, she snuck over to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open only to drop the pan in surprise.

"Matt! Oh, I um, wow I, uhh," was all she managed to say after barging in on me.

I stood in front of her with a toothbrush in my mouth and a small towel wrapped around my waist. I had just stepped out of the shower and was still dripping with water. I noticed her face turn bright red as she apologized and quickly ran off.

"Strange girl…" I said to myself and laughed it off.

_I thought he left already! Great, Sora. Good job busting in on him half naked! How awkward…I'm not gonna say I didn't mind I thought… _Sora smirked and quickly laughed it off. She knew from that moment this wouldn't be the last time the two saw each other.

**To be continued…**

Ahh that chapter took forever. Please review! Thank you to everyone that has!


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer - Yeah... I don't own anything at all.**

**This chapter switches from Matt's point of view to third person so don't get confused. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I don't have a lot of free time any more so bear with me even if the chapters only get updated every so often. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Sora found her self unable to stop thinking about Matt the entire day. It seemed like no matter what she did everything turned back into a thought of him. She was beginning to get more than a little annoyed.

"I need to do something to distract myself," Sora said as she grabbed her running shoes, "Going for a jog should do just the trick."

Matt had left her house about an hour earlier and she had pretty much blown Mimi off for their lunch date. She really wasn't in the mood to sit and listen to Mimi try and pry about something that wasn't happening. She also prayed in the back of her head that Tai didn't find out about Matt staying at her place. He was normally a calm person but something like that would definitely set him off.

Sora parked her car in the parking lot next to the 8 mile trail that ran through Odaiba Park. Since it was Sunday there were a bunch of families there either involved in a sporting event or simply just bringing their children to play. Not many people used the running trail except for bikers so she'd pretty much have the road to herself.

She began doing a couple of stretches and then turned on her iPod and began jogging down the trail. The weather was perfect for jogging; not too hot and not too cold and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Luckily, the trail was mostly covered by trees so the sun wouldn't be scorching down on her as it continued to rise.

She noticed about four miles into the woods that the trail was exceptionally vacant today. She hadn't seen a single person since she'd left her car. Although the park was usually a safe place she started to become a little nervous being by herself. Usually she had Tai with her and rarely ever came jogging alone.

She stopped and began searching her pockets, "Shit… forgot my phone," she muttered to herself. She then shook it off and began running again.

Once she managed to be in the deepest part of the words she heard some muffled sounds in the distance over her headphones. _A squirrel. _She assumed and pushed the thought aside. That was until she happened to come up upon what the sound was.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks as she watched two large men beat the living crap out of a defenseless guy lying on the ground. She was in horror and knew she should turn around but was so shocked she couldn't look away. The two suddenly stopped and turned toward her.

"Looks like we've got company," one of them said to the other.

"Help me!" The guy on the ground shouted only to be kicked again in the ribs.

The two men left the bleeding guy on the ground and began walking toward Sora. As they got closer she recognized them in a second. Matt used to associate with them a while back. They were drug dealers, she remembered.

Sora began quickly backing up and was ready to run when one of them said: "That's the chick we saw bailing Ishida out of the pen last night."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" The other replied.

"Tell that son of a bitch his friend owes me money!"

Sora stood there speechless. Her mind was screaming at her to run away as fast as she could but something told her not to turn her back to these men. For all she knew they could have guns. Now that their focus was distracted, the guy they were beating to death had gotten up and run off. They didn't even notice.

They began walking faster now and were quickly closing the distance between them and her.

"Stay away from me!" Sora shouted as she backed up.

"Hey now don't be scared. Ishida was a smart kid picking someone like you. You're a real catch," one of them replied back.

One of them reached for her and she smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"We won't hurt you, we promise," he said reaching again.

The next couple of seconds seemed like a complete blur to Sora. The guys quickly dashed at her but were soon drawn back when a person driving a motorcycle almost ran them over. They backed off and smirked stupidly as the motorcycle guy got off his bike and charged them.

"Get on the bike," the guy shouted at Sora and she did as she was told without question.

"You just made a big mistake," he said to the two men before getting back on the bike and squealing away leaving the two men dumbfounded.

Sora knew exactly who her savior was even though she couldn't see his face. In a way she was relieved that someone had come to save her but she also questioned how he knew she was there. She didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't shown up but she shivered just thinking about it.

When they finally arrived back at her car she hopped off the motorcycle and watched him get off as well.

"How did you know where I was, Matt?" Sora questioned immediately.

"The guy they were handling called me," Matt replied.

"You mean the guy they were kicked the crap out of? How did he know who I was?"

"He didn't. He heard the two jerk-offs mention my name so he associated you with me and called me as soon as he got away."

"Why were they beating him?"

"He probably couldn't come up with the money they wanted. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm just glad I got there when I did. They could have…" Matt stopped and pushed his eyebrows together in anger, "What the hell were you thinking going into the woods by yourself?"

Sora was taken back by his sudden shift in attitude toward her, "Excuse me? How the hell was I supposed to know that a public trail would be the hot spot of two gang bangers?"

"You shouldn't be going into the woods by yourself it's not safe."

"It's a public park, Matt. I shouldn't have to fear walking in a public place."

Matt rolled his eyes and gave a distressed laugh, "Sora, they could have killed you. You have no idea what they are capable of."

"I didn't do anything. I was just minding my own business and happened to run into them."

"Do you really think they care about that? Those two are some of the biggest drug dealers in Tokyo. They could have killed you and not given two shits. Or had their way with you and then killed you."

"But I-"

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You saw something you shouldn't have."

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm hoping they'll just leave it alone but I may have sparked their anger even more by showing up like I did."

"Are you saying they're going to track me down or something?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt if you had someone with you at all times."

"Great, Matt. Just great! I decide to go for an innocent morning jog and end up running into two guys who probably want me dead now!"

"I didn't say that."

"This is stupid. I'm going home."

"You probably shouldn't be alone today."

"So I'll call Tai."

"I think it would be better if I hung out with you."

"Why do you even care?"

Matt stopped and shook his head, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course I care!"

"Why?"

"Listen, just because we aren't together any more it doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you. I fear for you every single day, Sora. You're mixed up in this stupid situation now because of me."

"It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't, Sora. It happened to you."

She stared at him and didn't know what to say. He was right, she knew it, and she just didn't want to admit it.

"Please just let me stay with you for a little while until this whole thing blows over," Matt said.

"Fine. Meet me at my apartment," Sora said and got into her car.

Sora slid into the driver's seat of her car and quickly locked the doors. She watched as Matt drove off and then punched the steering wheel. Her head fell to the steering wheel and she broke down and cried. She'd been so angry before that she'd forgotten how upset she really was. She pulled herself together after a couple of minutes and started the car. If she took too long Matt would've come back to find her and she didn't want him to see her like this.

Sora found Matt waiting by her front door smoking a cigarette. She rolled her eyes, grabbed it from between his lips and threw it on the ground. He growled at her in protest.

"There is no drinking or smoking at my place got it?" Sora said laying down the law.

"No drinking? I saw beer in your fridge you're a liar," Matt said only to receive a glare.

"It's Tai's," Sora lied.

"Sure it is."

The two walked into the apartment and Sora threw her stuff down onto the kitchen table. Matt made himself at home and plopped down on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Don't get too comfortable," Sora said pulling a beer out of the fridge, "This is a temporary situation."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied watching her take a seat next to him, "What the hell? No drinking, huh?"

"It's my place I can do anything I want."

"Can I have one?"

"Whatever."

Matt hopped off the couch and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He sat back down on the couch and flipped through the channels to find something decent on. He came across MTV and they were playing one of his bands music videos.

"Can I be honest?" Sora said suddenly.

"What's up?" Matt wondered.

"This music video is so lame."

Matt laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"Death of a Virgin? Honestly? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know it's just something I wrote a long time ago. People seem to like it so whatever."

"Have you ever considered going solo?"

"Solo?"

"Yeah!"

"It's never crossed my mind actually. To tell you the truth the band wasn't planning on coming out with any more albums anyways. There's too much shit going on in our lives right now. We were planning on announcing our farewell tour next week. I don't really think people would miss us regardless."

"That's a pretty big decision. The band has been your life since we were like sixteen."

"Well, we all have to grow up eventually don't we? I knew from the beginning this band thing wasn't going to be forever. I've had my fun but it's time to move on now."

"Well, good for you. So what happens now? I mean, didn't your friends get arrested too?"

"Well, Akira will be in there for a while. Unless someone can come up with the huge sum of money to get him out he's not going anywhere. Yutaka and Takashi will probably be out within the week. Their bonds were the same as mine and I'm sure they'll find someone to get them out."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I guess I'll just move on with my life. Those guys are my best friends but they're also the reason I have gotten into so much trouble over the past couple years. Maybe a break from them for a little while would be a good thing. Who knows maybe I'll go back to school or something. It's probably a long shot but you never know."

"Schools probably your best bet. Hey, you should apply to Tokyo U. It's a really great school."

"Ah, if I were to go anywhere it would be Kyoto."

"Why Kyoto?"

"There's a really good science program there and that's what I would want to do. You know, engineering or astronomy or something."

"I didn't know you were still into that kind of stuff. I mean, I remember back when we were dating you mentioned doing that a couple of times but I never really believed you."

"Everyone has their own passions. Being a science dork is mine."

Sora laughed. As much as she hated to admit it she was having a good time with Matt. It finally felt comfortable being around him again. Her phone began buzzing in her pocket and quickly interrupted her thoughts.

The caller I.D. flashed Mimi's name and she rolled her eyes, "Excuse me for a minute I have to take this."

Sora walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She went into her bathroom and shut that door too just to give some hearing distance between her and Matt.

"Since you don't want to go to lunch with me I've decided to come to your place and make you lunch instead," Mimi said before Sora even said hello.

"Mimi I-"

"No, no don't try to stop me I've made up my mind and I'm coming over. I'll see you in ten."

The phone clicked off and Sora stood there dumbfounded. She was going to have to get rid of Matt or she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"I have a situation," Sora said as she reentered the living room.

"You're kicking me out aren't you?" Matt said with a sarcastic pout.

"Mimi's on her way over and I haven't exactly told her that you're here. Well no I take that back; I didn't have time to tell her you were here. She wouldn't let me speak."

"Say no more. She'll be with you so I think you'll be fine. Just don't go anywhere. Stay in your apartment if you can. I'll come back when she leaves."

"Well, you don't have to leave. I do have a spare bedroom you can stay in there until she leaves."

Matt laughed, "It's cool I have some things I need to take care of anyways."

"Thank you for understanding."

"It's cool. I'll be back later."

Matt walked to the door and swung it open only to come face to face with Mimi. Mimi stared at him questionably. Matt just smirked stupidly and pushed past her walking away quickly.

"Um, Sora? Is there something you want to tell me?" Mimi said walking into the apartment.

"Hmm?" Sora said as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Why the hell was Matt here? I thought you said he left early this morning."

"He did… but then he came back."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh, I think I can keep up."

Sora sighed and gave in. She knew there was no lie that could get her out of this one so she decided to explain to Mimi exactly what happened. Mimi turned out to be surprisingly accepting of the story.

"You're not in danger are you? Those two crazy guys aren't going to come after you are they?" Mimi questioned immediately.

"Matt doesn't think so but he doesn't want to take any chances so that's why he thinks it's best if he sticks around for a couple days," Sora replied.

"So you're going to let him stay here?"

"I haven't decided yet. Nothing's going to happen if that's what you're thinking."

"Sure it's not. That's what you said the last two times."

"I'm serious, Mimi. We are just friends that's it."

Mimi laughed, "It's not possible to be just friends with an ex."

"Don't push it, Meems."

"Okay, okay. Tai doesn't know does he?"

"Hell no! I'm hoping he doesn't find out."

"I think you underestimate Tai a little too much. As much as he despises Matt I don't think he'd ever truly get angry with you because of him. He knows what Matt used to mean to you and he's never had a problem with it before. I think you should tell him before this goes any further. He'll be more pissed off if you don't tell him and he finds out from someone else."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"I just know what's best for you."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. So now that everything's out in the open can we go out to lunch now?"

"Yeah, I guess. I am really hungry."

"Me too so let's get going!"

**To be continued…**

**Please review!**


	5. Tequila

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything!**

**Thank you loyal readers for sticking with me through my long period updates! I appreciate it a lot! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Wait," Sora said right before she and Mimi stepped out the door.

"What's wrong?" Mimi wondered.

"I just remembered," she began," Matt told me I probably shouldn't leave today. You know, just in case."

Mimi whined, "Seriously? We'll be in a public place. You don't think those punks would try something in public right?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just stay here to be safe."

"Well then call Matt and tell his ass to get back here. I don't want to be cooped up in your apartment all day. At least if he's with us we know for sure nothing will happen."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, Tai doesn't exactly know that Matt's been hanging around. If he found out about what happened today he'd be furious."

"How long have you known Tai to hold a grudge? Honestly? The guy can't stay mad at anything for more than a couple of hours. He'll forgive you, I promise. You're the one person he can't stay mad at."

"I guess you're right. Okay, well I guess we should get a hold of Matt. Here," she said holding out her cell phone to Mimi, "you call him."

"Why can't you call him?"

"I don't want to."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Okay Miss I'm-back-in-middle-school-and-I-don't-know-how-to-react-around-someone-of-the-opposite-sex."

"I just don't want him to think I need him around."

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me the number I'll call him from my phone."

Sora gave her the number and Mimi dialed it. She listened to the ring tone and soon got his voicemail. She clicked the phone shut and grabbed Sora's phone from her. He picked up on the first ring.

"I see how it is you answer Sora's phone call but not mine," Mimi said into the phone.

Matt pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the caller I.D. again, "Mimi?"

"Duh, who else would it be?"

"Um, Sora? This _is _her phone number."

"Whatever, enough small talk. Listen, Sora and I are starving and since you told her she is pretty much grounded to her house without you I think it's about time you got your nicely toned ass back over here and escorted us to lunch."

"Did you just tell me to get my nicely toned ass back over there?"

"Yes. How long will it take you?"

"I'm kind of doing something right now. Can't you just wait an hour or two?"

"Ugh, you're no help."

"Listen, I'll be there as soon as I can but just chill until then okay? Lunch is on me, I promise."

"Fine. See you soon bye."

"What's he doing?" Sora wondered as Mimi hung up the phone.

"I don't know he didn't say. What can we do until he gets here?"

"How long will he be?"

"He said a couple of hours."

"I could make us some margaritas?"

"Sora, it's twelve in the afternoon, on a Sunday nonetheless."

"So?"

"So… normal people don't drink at twelve in the afternoon!"

"Well, it's five o'clock somewhere."

Mimi contemplated this for a moment, "I guess you're right. I'll crush the ice."

Sora smiled and skipped toward the pantry. She shuffled through a couple of things before pulling out a bottle of patron silver tequila.

"You've definitely been holding out on me!" Mimi said seeing the bottle, "How long have you been hiding that?"

"I just got it last week. I was planning to save it for a special occasion but I guess right now is as good as any."

"Screw the margaritas I say we just take some shots!"

"Who's the alcoholic now?"

* * *

Matt stood outside the front door of his mother's apartment. His family had no idea he was home. He usually didn't stop by regardless but something made him want to see them. Maybe it was the fact that his bad influential friends were in jail? Or could it have possibly been the fact that his talk with Sora earlier that day made him want to be a better person? Either way, he was still nervous.

_Do they even want to see me? _Matt thought to himself. _I haven't spent time with them in a while. I guess if I'm going to be staying in Odaiba for a while I have to do something to make things better. I am her son after all… right?_

Matt lifted his hand and lightly tapped on the door. He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and within seconds it flung open to reveal his mother. She was a wreck. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on a pair of paint covered overalls, and he could have sworn she smelled like feet and tofu. The house didn't look much better. There were plastic sheets all over the floors, empty paint cans and rollers lying around, and a mountain of paper towels in the corner. Matt remembered his mother liked to paint the house every year. Guess he caught her at a good time.

"Yamato…" his mother said. The look on her face devastated him. She looked at him like he was back from the dead.

"Hey… mom," Matt replied and then the water works came. She'd always been an emotional person; especially when it came to her children. She hadn't seen or heard from Matt in so long she always feared the worst. Yet now, here he was, standing right in front of her. All his limbs were still in tact, his beautiful blonde locks were just as spiky as ever, and he didn't seem to be bruised or broken in any way.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He hated seeing his mother this way. He knew he was the reason she was in pain and depressed a lot of the time but he'd always been too selfish to care. His family suffered a lot at his expense and yet drugs and alcohol and crappy music were all that he cared about. Now that he was back, and his mother was crying tears of joy and sadness, it made him rethink how he was living his life.

"I'm sorry, mom…"

* * *

"Okay, I'm drunk," Mimi said after she and Sora took another shot of patron.

"I think I am too," Sora replied holding up the empty bottle, "Crap, that bottle was like $50 and we finished it in an hour."

"Well, it wasn't _that _big of a bottle…"

"I guess you're right. You know what? I think I should call Tai. I want to tell him that Matt's been hanging around. I feel guilty and have a sick feeling in my stomach."

"I think it's just the tequila. You did throw back an impressive amount of shots."

"No, seriously. I feel like I'm hiding something from him and it's eating me up inside."

"Then call him."

"I will."

Sora's heart fluttered as she dialed Tai's number. He picked up instantly and she put the conversation on speaker phone.

"Hey Tai!" Sora said quickly. She tried to hide the fact that she'd been drinking but her cheery mood and slurred speech would probably give it away.

"Hey, Sora!" Tai replied just as cheery and with a laugh, "What's up?"

"Um, well, I kind of need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Don't get mad, okay?"

"Oh wonderful. Nothing good ever follows those words."

_Here goes nothing. _Sora thought and then blurted it out, "I kind of let Matt stay here last night."

Tai paused and didn't say anything.

"Tai?"

Still nothing.

"Tai, say something."

"You let Matt stay at your apartment last night?"

"…Yeah."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"What in your right mind told you that it was okay to let Matt stay at your apartment?"

"I wasn't really thinking it just kind of happened."

"Obviously you weren't thinking! As much as you want him to be that guy we met back in middle school, he's not Sora. He's a completely different person now. I thought you of all people would know that. How many times does he have to screw you over before you realize what you're doing is stupid?"

Sora became offended, "Hold on just a damn minute! That's not fair, Tai! Nothing even happened I was just doing him a favor!"

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. He's going to stick around until he gets the one thing from you that he wants and then he'll disappear again like he always does. You know what the saddest part is? You'll fall for it again."

"You just called me an idiot and a slut all in the same sentence! Tai, I'm your best friend and hearing things like that from you really hurt!"

"I'm sorry but it's something you need to hear. I am not going to sit here and watch him break your heart… _again. _I can't handle watching you cry your eyes out for months again over that asshole. I know you loved him at one point and I respect that but please don't fall for him again."

Sora was crying now. The alcohol and Tai's words were making her extremely emotional. Mimi snatched the phone away from her, "How could you say those things, Tai? Sora was just trying to be honest with you and you are being a complete asshole about it! Would you rather she not tell you and you find out from someone else? The cat would've gotten out of the bag eventually. You should respect her for telling you. You have no idea how hard it is to tell someone that you once loved that you want nothing to do with them especially when they need your help. You need to think about how you just treated your BEST FRIEND and don't call her until you do."

Mimi hung up the phone and threw it against the other couch. She comforted her crying friend and soon enough she stopped.

"He's so hurtful," Sora said wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know he cares but he doesn't have to be so damn mean about it."

"I see where he's coming from but staying mad at you isn't going to solve anything. As much as I know you want to fight it you just can't say no to Matt. You never could. He has some weird, spiky haired, sunglass wearing, let's go smoke a doobie power over you. I think we all just need to accept the fact that he's back in our lives now and there's nothing we can do about it. It's not going to change. I just hope he has changed."

* * *

"Here, honey, have some more hash browns!" Matt's mom said as she threw even more food onto her son's plate. After the water works had ceased, she began stuffing his face full of food because she thought he was too skinny.

"Mom, I think if I eat another hash brown I'm going to pop," Matt said pushing the plate away from him, "You've fed me enough I promise."

"Okay, okay. You just have gotten so thin and you look so tired. Have you been sleeping enough? How long have you been back in Odaiba? Where have you been staying?"

"Mom! Enough questions!" Matt said laughing, "To answer them all: yes, I have been eating and sleeping. I probably don't sleep as much as a should but I do get enough. I've only been back in Odaiba for a couple of days and at first I was staying with a friend but then I got into some trouble. Long story short, I stayed at Sora's apartment last night."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh! Sora! How is she doing? I haven't seen her lately. She comes by every once in a while with Tk but I definitely haven't seen her in about a month."

"She's fine, mom."

"Are you two together again? She was the only girl I ever liked that you dated. I hope you're treating her well. She's a great girl and I'd hate to see you lose her again!"

"Mom! Sora and I aren't back together. Yesterday was the first time we've seen each other in two years."

"Oh… too bad. I always thought you two would get married and give me lots and lots of grand children."

Matt became embarrassed, "Mom! I'm twenty one! Why are you talking about marriage and babies?"

"You two are still young. There's still time. If you want my opinion…"

"I kinda don't, mom."

"Well, I'm going to give it to you anyways. Sora is the best thing that ever happened to you. You stayed out of trouble when you were with her. She is an amazing girl. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you can't be together at least keep her in your life. Be friends or whatever but don't ever lose her completely. You could always just get her pregnant and give me a grand child anyways… it's not like you have to stay together or anything."

"What the hell, mom!? Who talks like that? You want me to get Sora pregnant and not be with her?"

"I'm not getting any younger! Tk is too young to have children so you're my only shot right now. I want grand children before I'm fifty!"

Matt sighed. _Dear god my mother has lost her mind. _He had to admit she was happy though. She hadn't stop smiling since she finished crying. It made him feel good knowing that he could bring some joy to his mother.

"In all seriousness though I think Sora's a great person. I'm glad the two of you are talking again. Obviously she missed you while you were gone," his mother said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when she came over here she always got this look on her face when she looked at your pictures. It was a look somewhere along the lines of pain and worry I guess. She worries about you son. I know she does. So do your dad and I. We worry a lot."

"I know mom. I'm sorry. Things are going to change, I promise."

"I sure hope so."

**To be continued…**

**Kind of a short chapter with not a whole lot going on but it's cool. Review! Please and thank you to those who have!**


	6. Friends

**Disclaimer – I own nothing… boo.**

**Well, not too much to say other than thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate them all and all of you wonderful readers! With that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Why is Sora on the floor?" Matt asked as he walked into Sora's apartment later that day.

"She passed out," Mimi replied, "I couldn't really lift her up off the floor."

"Have you two been drinking?"

Matt noticed an empty bottle of tequila, two tipped over shot glasses, and Sora's limp body on the floor and pretty much drew the conclusion that they were drunk. Well, in Sora's case, blacked out.

"I wasn't even gone that long! Did you guys drink the whole bottle?" Matt wondered.

"Um…" Mimi said looking around the room confused, "I think so? I don't really remember. It all happened so fast. So are we still going to lunch?"

"I think lunch is out of the question. Sora is gone for a while."

"Ah, she's a light weight. Damn. Oh well. I guess I'll order take out. Um, can you possibly get Sora on the couch? Or even to her bed?"

"Yeah."

Mimi pulled out her cell phone only to drop it to the floor. She laughed hysterically at it before picking it up again and calling take out. Matt was needless to say amused by her drunken stupidity. She even told the guy on the phone he sounded hot. Matt could have sworn she made a date with him later.

Matt bent down and shook Sora a couple of times to see whether or not she would wake up. She moaned a little bit but didn't budge. Matt sighed and grabbed onto her wrists. She was basically dead weight and it wasn't easy maneuvering her off the floor without hitting the coffee table. When he finally managed to get her up she sighed peacefully as he moved her to the bedroom.

Her bedroom was extremely clean. The bed, a king sized one, had a black head board and black base. Her comforter and sheets were all white and there were what looked like a million pillows that complemented everything.

The room was large. Matt saw a huge cherry wood dresser, two night stands on each side of the bed, a small love seat and ottoman in the corner, and a small plasma TV mounted on the wall. _I could get used to this. I wonder how much daddy spent on all of this. _Matt thought to himself. Yes, it was true, Sora was spoiled. Not like a spoiled brat that gets everything they want, but she did have unlimited access to her dad's credit card. If Matt remembered correctly, Sora was allowed to use the card in two instances: first, in an emergency and second, for house things. Sora obviously took advantage of the house stuff.

Matt threw back the sheets on the bed and laid Sora down in the bed. She shifted to her side and wrapped her arms around one of the pillows. Matt smiled and pulled the sheets over her. She looked peaceful. He knew she'd feel like crap when she woke up but for the time being she was peaceful.

Matt left the room and shut the door behind him. Mimi was in the kitchen shuffling around doing a whole bunch of nothing. She was anxiously waiting for her lunch to get there so she was occupying herself until it came. Matt decided to just relax on the couch and watch some TV until Sora woke up or Mimi passed out like Sora. Whichever came first?

Not too long later there was a knock at the door and Mimi squealed. She dashed for the door only to trip and fall over someone's shoe. Matt didn't know whether to laugh or not because she could have been hurt. When she pulled herself up though he about died laughing. Mimi didn't even notice.

Mimi quickly pulled cash out of her purse and threw the front door open. The smile on her face soon disappeared when she saw who was there.

"You're not delivery," she said rudely.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Tai said letting himself in, "Where's Sora?"

"Sleeping."

"It's the middle of the day why is she sleeping?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Are you drunk?"

Mimi giggled and Tai took the hint. He ignored it and walked into the living room. He spotted Matt on the couch and tensed up a bit.

"Hey," Matt said politely only to receive a nod from Tai.

Tai had a feeling Matt would be there based on the conversation he had with Sora earlier. He pretty much came to the conclusion after their fight that it was pointless staying angry with her about the situation. Matt always seemed to find his way back into Sora's life no matter what the situation. He didn't know whether or not this time would be different but he knew he couldn't stay mad about it. After all, Mimi was right: Sora is his best friend and he wasn't going to let Matt change that. He would just have to warm up to Matt again if he was going to be hanging around. They did used to be friends; best friends actually. It basically came down to choosing sides when Matt and Sora broke up. You can pretty much guess whose side Tai chose. Matt grew very resentful of Tai after he chose Sora's side. It ended up that a girl came between them and it tore them apart as friends. They hadn't really spoken since. Tai knew it was his fault but Sora was like family to him and he would always protect her no matter what even if it meant losing a friend.

Tai walked into Sora's bedroom and only saw a mess of red hair sticking out from underneath the white sheets. He shut the door behind him and went and sat next to her on the bed. She was completely passed out. Tai would've thought she was dead had it not been for her light breathing. He really wanted to talk to her but it would've been pointless until she woke up so he decided to join Mimi and Matt in the living room instead.

Mimi's food delivery had finally come and she and Matt were eating it in the living room. He sat on the couch next to Mimi. She offered him some food and of course he couldn't refuse so he began to dig in.

Mimi eyed both of the boys and said, "This feels like old times. I miss this."

Matt laughed nervously, "Yeah, right."

"If you say so," Tai replied.

"Oh, come on you two! You used to be friends? Why are you still acting like little kids about this whole thing?"

"Ask him," Tai said motioning toward Matt.

"What did I do?" Matt asked in an ignorant tone.

"You know exactly what you did!"

"Apparently I don't, Tai. How about you explain to me what I did?"

Tai's fury got the best of him as he punched the coffee table and stood up, "Why are you even here? Haven't you hurt Sora enough? She was doing just fine without you and yet here you are again. How do you always manage to sneak your way back into her life!? You're just going to hurt her again and again and again like you always do!"

"Look, I know I've hurt Sora in the past but I'm not here to do that again. I didn't intentionally come back into her life it just kind of happened. Why can't you just accept the fact that maybe Sora and I aren't meant to be apart? I don't mean that in a 'hey we should be in a relationship' kind of way but I've been thinking a lot about her lately. She's not someone I want to lose. I want her to be in my life in a platonic way."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that? She always ends up falling for you again! You're the one person in her life she has never gotten over. I watch her cry and cry every time you break her heart and I refuse to watch you hurt her again! Do you understand?"

"Whoa, hey now!" Mimi said jumping between them. The testosterone in the room was flying, "First of all, Tai, who are you to sit there and make assumptions that Matt's only intention on being here is to hurt Sora again? Have you ever thought that maybe he just wants to be friends with her again? It is possible, you know. Sometimes it's better being just friends as long as you can keep that person in your life no matter what. Look at us, for example."

Tai looked into Mimi's sincere eyes and remembered back to their break up. They dated when they were seventeen until about their second semester as college freshmen. It was a mutual break up but he knew that he didn't want to lose Mimi forever. They didn't really have a lot of time for each other any more and it was either end the relationship and remain friends or destroy any chance they had at staying in each other lives. Sometimes things don't work out and you basically just have to accept it.

Mimi turned her focus to Matt, "And you!"

Matt tensed up in fear. Who would have thought that a 110 pound girl could cause so much fear in someone?

"If you so much as cause a tear to fall out of that girls eye," she was pointing a finger at him now, "I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Matt replied fearfully.

Mimi looked back to Tai, "And you sit your ass down and be nice. Do _you _understand!?"

"Yes…" Tai replied.

"Good. Now!" Mimi said slapping them both on their chests, "Man up and get over yourselves, pussies."

Mimi walked away and Matt and Tai looked at each other.

"Did she just call us pussies?" Tai asked.

"I think she did," Matt replied, "She kind of scares me."

"Tell me about it. At least you didn't date her."

"Thank God! You're braver than me I'll give you that much."

The two began laughing and somehow all the tension in the air ceased.

Isn't it amazing how guys can get over their problems in minutes while girls dwell on them forever? Oh, the advantages of having a penis I guess.

* * *

Matt and Tai got to know each other again as they played games on Sora's Xbox. Well, technically it was Tai's but he left it at Sora's because he spent more time their than at his own place.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're quitting the band?" Tai asked after he and Matt caught up on each others lives.

"I'll probably go back to school or something. I haven't really thought about it in too much depth yet. I haven't even told the guys that the band is over yet," Matt replied.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out once you blow them off. Akira's in jail anyways, right?"

"Yeah, he is. I'm pretty sure Yutaka and Takaishi got someone to bail them out but I haven't heard from them. They probably went back to Kyoto to be with their families. They were both talking about starting a clean slate when they got out. I have a feeling I won't hear from them for a while if that's the case. Akira kind of sucked all of us into this bad life we live. We were all pretty good kids until we met Akira and then we all changed. I guess as long as Akira isn't in my life I'm fine."

"Well, if he's in jail then I wouldn't worry about him. He's a douche anyways."

"Yeah he'll probably be in there for a while. He's being held without bond so I think I'll just forget about him and try to start a new life, you know? He's like the little devil that sits on my shoulder and makes me do bad things."

Tai laughed, "That's funny. He'll get what's coming to him."

"Yep. My only advice to you is to watch your back if he does get out. You got on his bad side with that whole incident in the restaurant the other day."

"Shoot… let that kid try something. It'll be the last time he does."

"I wouldn't get too cocky. He might not be that big but he's crazy. I guess what I'm saying is just don't underestimate what he's capable of."

"I'm not worrying about it."

Mimi suddenly started moaning from the couch, "Oh, I feel like crap."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you got drunk in the middle of the afternoon," Tai said.

"Oh, bite me, Tai."

"Can we go wake up Sora now? I'm really bored and she's been sleeping all day."

"I don't think you'll have to," Matt said pointing toward the hall where Sora's bedroom door opened.

They heard a "shit!" and the sound of falling before she emerged. She jumped back a bit when she saw all the people sitting in her living room.

"Tai? Matt? When did you two get here?" Sora asked holding her head.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine! Or should I say good evening?" Tai said cheerfully.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6."

"I slept that long!? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful," Matt said.

"Oh," Sora replied and then overlooked the situation again. Matt and Tai were sitting on the couch playing Xbox together and actually getting along while Mimi was slumped across the other couch wearing large sunglasses and holding a bag of ice to her head. Something was wrong here. Hadn't she and Tai gotten in a fight earlier because of Matt? Yet now they were sitting in her living room playing video games together and laughing with each other? What was wrong with the world??

"They're friends again," Mimi said answering all of Sora's questions, "You were asleep for a long time."

"Obviously," Sora replied.

"Oh, come on man! You shot me! I'm on your team idiot!" Tai shouted at the TV. One of the people they were playing with killed him. They had completely forgotten Sora was awake and were now back into their game.

"OVERKILL BITCHES!" Matt shouted as he jumped off the couch and cheered. He and Tai did a high-five and went back to killing aliens.

"I will never understand the game of Halo," Mimi said watching the screen, "It is so lame."

"Tell me about it," Sora said lifting Mimi's feet and sitting next to her and then whispering, "So what did I miss in the whole 5 hours I was asleep?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow as Tai and Matt started screaming through a microphone at someone they were playing with, "Well, you're looking at it. First they started yelled at each other because of you. Tai said he didn't want him hurting you again and Matt said that wasn't going to happen and then I intervened and called them both pussies and threatened to kill Matt if he really did hurt you again and so on. THEN, like by some form of idiot magic, the two were instant friends again. It all happened so fast and when the alcohol started wearing off I started to get really annoyed but my head hurts so bad I didn't even bother moving. I've just been watching them play lame video games all day. Thank God you're awake now I was about to break the disks in half."

Sora just laughed, "Boys will be boys. I'm glad everyone's getting along again though. That definitely makes things a lot less stressful between me and Tai."

"We'll see how often you actually see Tai now that he has a guy friend. I was starting to think he was gay only hanging out with us girls and never being around guys."

"Tai? Gay? That's not even possible. He loves vagina way too much."

The two laughed together and finally caught the attention of the guys.

"It's great to see you finally noticed we're here!" Mimi said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" they said together.

"So if you two are done what would you like to do tonight?" Sora asked.

"Well, my mom kind of wanted me to come over for dinner tonight. She invited you too if you want to come with me? She misses you," Matt said directly to Sora.

"Oh, well I uh-" Sora began only to be cut off by Mimi.

"That's perfect actually because Tai and I had dinner plans tonight as well!" Mimi lied.

"No we don't," Tai stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Tai, we do," Mimi said with hinting tone in her voice. Tai wasn't catching on.

"No, Mimi, we don't."

"Yes we do! Now get your ass up and take me to dinner!"

"Gosh you're mean. Fine, get your shoes let's go."

"Call me later and tell me EVERYTHING!" Mimi whispered into Sora's ear, "I love you! You two have fun! See you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Mimi!" Sora began only to have Tai and Mimi leave without another word.

"That was so planned," Matt said.

"Mimi doesn't plan she plots. So, dinner with your mom?"

Matt smiled, "She'll be thrilled you're coming over. Oh, and I apologize now if she says anything embarrassing."

"Matt, I know you're mom. There's nothing she can say any more to embarrass me. I think I've heard it all."

"Good point. Well, let's get going!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yikes that's a long chapter! Thanks to everyone who waits this story out with me. I think I'm going to just go ahead and finish this story before updating any of my other ones. I think if I take this updating one story at a time it'll get them updated a lot faster, well, in my opinion. Thanks in advance for the reviews!!!**

**Oh, and the only reason I know what an overkill is in Halo is because my boyfriend and his friends play it all the time and scream and yell at the TV like maniacs and I have to get them to explain to me what the hell is going on because none of it makes sense at all. I think the game is lame so whatever ha, ha.**


	7. Maybe

**Disclaimer –** I own the story, its idea, and the plot. I do not own the characters, Digimon, or anything else brand name wise I might mention in here.

**Warning: Sorato fans rejoice! This chapter (and beyond) contain lots and lots of Sorato. If you don't approve, don't like the couple, or just don't like the story, turn back now. Haha! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and PrincessJaded… I think you'll appreciate this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"So my ride or yours?" Matt asked once they were down to the parking lot.

Sora looked at her options; safe, sturdy Honda Civic Si Coupe or dangerous, death wish motorcycle. She scrunched her nose at the idea of getting on the motorcycle again. The alcohol that lingered in her stomach began to gurgle at the thought of riding on the bike. It was a landslide: the Civic won.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing we're taking your car," Matt said.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "No offense or anything."

"It's cool. I figured you'd want to ride in a car anyways."

"Duh. Here," Sora handed him her keys, "I think you should drive. I'm still kind of seeing double from the tequila. Once I get some food into my stomach I'll be fine but for now you drive."

"No problem!" Matt said greatly accepting her keys.

Matt opened the passenger door for Sora to let her in. She smiled thankfully on her way in and he shut the door once she was comfortable. He dashed to the driver's seat and quickly hopped in. He stuck the keys in the engine and listened to it purr like a kitten.

"Not bad," Matt said as he reversed the car and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.

"Tai picked the car out," Sora said putting on a large pair of black sunglasses to hide her eyes from the setting sun, "He said something along the lines of 'if you're going to have a girly car at least get something with a little horsepower!' or whatever. I wanted a civic regardless but he pushed and I ended up getting the Si. I absolutely love the car though so I have no complaints."

"It's a nice car. I like the black exterior and interior. I'm guessing Tai put that there," Matt said noticing a wallet sized photo of Tai taped onto the dashboard.

Sora smirked, "Yeah, he said he wanted me to think of him whenever I wasn't with him so he put a picture of himself in here."

Matt just laughed, "Why does that not surprise me? He really cares about you, huh?"

"Yeah, he does. He takes care of me and just wants what's best. Don't be offended if he picks fights with you or whatever he's just being overprotective. He's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him."

"That must be nice. I wish I had someone I could connect with like that."

"Well, now that you and Tai are friends again you can connect with him."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two fell silent and Sora's mind began to wander. Fortunately enough it wasn't an awkward silence, just peaceful. Sora thought about how the dinner with Matt's mom would play out. It would have felt like a date had it not been for the fact that this wasn't the first dinner she'd had with one of his parents. Her thoughts fell back to when she was fourteen and went to dinner with Matt's parents for the first time. She began laughing out loud and caught Matt's attention.

"What?" Matt wondered.

"Do you remember the first time we had dinner with your parents at that sushi bar when we were fourteen?"

"Oh God I hoped you'd forget about that memory."

"I had it suppressed for a while after it happened but now I just look back at it and can't help but laugh! I'd have to say the best part of the night was when poor little Tk accidentally flung a piece of sushi across the room and hit one of the waitresses in the face."

Matt laughed, "He was so embarrassed!"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if the sushi hadn't started a chain reaction."

"Oh, man! The sushi hit her in the face, she ended up spilling water all over that business man, and he jumped up and knocked over everything on his table…"

"I'm not surprised that we ended up getting kicked out."

"I'd say the night was a success! You have to admit, Tk definitely eased the awkward tension."

"I'm so glad he did. You're parents are so intimidating. Well, no, your dad is intimidating. I really thought he hated me the first couple of months we dated. He always gave me this look like he was pissed off or something."

"My parents love you. My dad looks pissed off all the time anyways. He smokes, he never sleeps, and he's had way too much botox. His face is just permanently stuck in a pissed off position."

Sora busted out laughing just as Matt pulled up to his mother's apartment. The two sighed and stalled for a minute before getting out of the car.

"You ready?" Matt asked.

"Always," Sora replied.

Matt slid out of the car and quickly ran to Sora's door so he could open it for her. She thanked him and the two headed upstairs. They could smell his mothers cooking before they even reached the door.

Matt sighed, "She's probably making enough food for an army. She thinks I don't eat enough so she's going to stuff as much food down my throat as she can."

"Awe, you poor thing, how tragic that your mother cares so much about you," Sora said with a sarcastic grin.

"She cares a little too much. Well, might as well make an appearance."

Matt opened the front door and the two walked right in. Just as Matt thought his mom was busy in the kitchen cooking up a feast. Matt made a slight knock on the wall to indicate they were there. Her face lit up.

"Oh! Honey! You're here! I'm so glad you came!" His mom screeched throwing her arms around him for a big hug, "And you brought Sora with you! How are you, dear!?" She said basically pushing Matt aside and wrapping her arms around Sora.

"I'm doing great Ms. Takaishi," Sora said with a large smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you both! Make yourselves at home in the living room dinner will be done in five!" Ms. Takaishi said.

The two walked into the living room and found Tk and Kari sitting on the couch watching TV. Based on their excitement, Sora and Matt assumed they had no clue they were coming for dinner as well.

"We didn't know you were coming!" Kari said giving Sora a hug, "Together nonetheless!"

"Surprise!" Sora said with a laugh.

"Good to see you, bro," Matt said holding out his hand to shake Tk's.

Tk grabbed onto Matt's hand and then laughed as he pulled him in for a hug, "Come here you!"

The two brothers laughed and pulled away from each other. Tk then gave Sora a quick hug and they all joined each other on the couch.

"I forgot how much this family hugs," Matt said with a smile.

"Well, if you came around more often you would've remembered!" Tk replied.

"I have a feeling I'll be around a lot more now."

"Good. I missed having my big brother around."

"I missed you too, little bro."

Kari and Sora looked at each other and said, "Awe! How sweet!"

Tk blushed and Matt just shook his head and said "Women."

"You two don't seem too surprised to see that we're talking again," Matt pointed out.

Tk and Kari glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well," Kari began, "A little birdie told us the two of you were hanging out again."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Does that little birdie happen to live in the nest that Tai calls hair?"

Kari giggled, "Possibly."

"Tai can't keep anything to himself can he?" Matt asked.

"Mimi had a little say in it too," Tk stated.

"Big mouths," Sora said.

"Speaking of Mimi I wonder where she ended up making Tai take her for dinner," Matt asked.

"If I know Mimi she probably made him take her to the most expensive restaurant in town."

"Probably."

"Poor Tai. He can't catch a break when it comes to Mimi," Kari said, "My brothers under her spell and I don't think he'll ever get out."

"They did love each other at one point, remember?" Tk said.

"Of course I remember! If you ask me I think they still do."

"Love each other?"

"Yep."

"It wouldn't surprise me. Once you love someone in such a passionate way I don't think those feelings ever truly go away."

Matt and Sora shot a slight glance at each other over Tk's comment. Could what he said be true? Could feelings for someone you once loved ever truly go away?

Sora felt her cheeks get hot and she quickly broke their stare and looked down at her twiddling thumbs. Matt did the same. Kari and Tk noticed and smiled at each other. Ms. Takaishi walked in and interrupted the moment.

"Dinner's ready!" She said cheerfully and the four stood up and walked to the dining room.

The table was nicely decorated with a silky table cloth, some flowers, and a couple of candles. She had Tk and Kari sitting next to each other on one side of the table, Sora and Matt on the other, and herself at the head of the table. It was a nice change of scenery for Matt. He hadn't had a good home cooked meal in a long time. His meals usually consisted of take out and left over's so this was nice.

"Thanks again for dinner mom. We really appreciate it," Matt said as he began putting food onto his plate.

"You are welcome anytime, son," she replied with a smile as she sipped on her wine.

"So what did you two do today?" Tk asked Sora and Matt trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well, I came and saw mom earlier and then went back to Sora's and played video games with Tai," Matt replied.

"I slept most of the day," Sora said not going into any detail about the tequila.

"That sounds… exciting?" Tk replied.

"What about you?" Matt asked back.

"Kari and I went to breakfast together and then went to a basketball game and now we're here!" Tk replied happily.

"Just a long shot here but I'm assuming the two of you are dating?"

"Yep! It's been four months three weeks and two days since we started dating!"

"Um, congratulations?"

"Thanks! We're very happy!"

"You sound like a married couple."

"Oh, be nice!" Sora said smacking his arm, "Let them enjoy their time together."

"Okay," Matt replied, "I'm glad you two finally realized you were meant to be together."

Tk and Kari looked at each other dumbfounded.

"What does that mean?" Kari wondered.

"Oh, come on you had to of known?" Sora stated only to receive blank stares.

"Everyone knew you two would end up together! It was just a matter of time before you realized it," Matt said.

"Wait, everyone as in who knew?" Tk asked.

"Like everyone! The entire school knew, all of our friends… I think Davis took it the hardest."

"I knew," Ms. Takaishi said raising a hand.

"Mom!" Tk said embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of Tk! It was just so obvious. You two were always flirting with each other even when you were little kids. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time your father and I found Tk singing to a picture of Kari?"

"MOM!" Tk screamed turning bright red.

"You were eight it's not like it's that big of a deal," Matt replied remembering the story.

"I want to hear the story," Kari said waiting to be clued in on everything.

"No, you don't!" Tk said trying to make everyone shut their mouths and change subject.

"Well, it was late in the afternoon one day and I was trying to get dinner on the table for Tk and Matt when all of a sudden I hear this faint singing in the background. It was such a sweet little voice that I had to stop what I was doing and find out where it was coming from. I walked by Matt's room and he was playing video games so I knew it wasn't him. The further down the hallway I walked the louder the singing got. When I got to Tk's door I noticed it was shut which was very rare for him because he usually liked it to be open no matter what."

"Okay, can we stop there this is a pointless story!" Tk said still embarrassed.

"No, keep going I'm curious to know what happens," Kari said.

"Well, I knew the singing was coming from Tk's room so I cracked the door open a little bit to see what was going on. So when I opened the door there standing in front of me was little Tk dressed in nothing but a pair of superman boxers and holding a picture of Kari singing to the song "When a Man Loves a Woman" by Michael Bolton."

Kari was dying laughing along with Matt and Sora. Tk was fuming.

"It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my life. I was really shocked that he even knew the song at eight years old! Tk has always been my sweet child. Matt just caused hell."

"Hey now I wasn't that bad," Matt defended.

"Are you kidding me? You tortured me as a child! I couldn't even use the bathroom without saying "Matt is king and I worship the ground he walks on!" before entering!" Tk retorted.

"Your sibling rivalry was horrible. When Tk was born Matt was three and I don't think he could accept the fact that there was a new baby in the house. When Tk got old enough to fight back Matt would pin him down to the couch and slap him in the face until he cried. I felt so bad for Tk because Matt was just so mean to him all the time!" Ms. Takaishi said.

"This conversation makes me happy I'm an only child," Sora laughed.

"Tai and I never fought like that. He was always civil to me," Kari said.

"Matt went through a naked stage at one point in his life. He eventually dragged Tk down with him and I about went crazy having a four year old and one year old running around the house naked all the time. I would duct tape their clothes on and they would still find a way to get them off! It was especially embarrassing when I would have company over and the next thing everyone sees are Tk and Matt running through the house with their little winkies flapping up and down screaming "I'm the king of the world!"."

The girls were laughing hysterically as the boys turned bright red. Their mother never held back when it came to embarrassing them especially when girls were around. Kari and Sora just thought it was cute.

"Kill me now…" Tk mumbled.

* * *

Once dinner and dessert were done and over with Matt decided to take Sora back to her apartment. He tried to get out of his mothers house before she could tell any more embarrassing naked stories. Tk also decided to take Kari home before she heard anything else that he didn't want her to know.

"Dinner was fun," Sora said once they reached the door to her apartment, "Your mom never changes."

"That's for damn sure," Matt replied still a little embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like it's anything new to me. I have known your family for a while now."

"Yeah, that's true. I guess nothing really surprises you anymore, huh?"

Sora flashed a dazzling smile, "Nope."

"I didn't think so."

Silence was beginning to fall between them so Sora quickly asked, "So, um, where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably just crash at my moms or something she probably won't care."

"Oh. Well, um, you're more than welcome to stay here if you want. I mean I have an extra bedroom and whatever. I mean only if you didn't want to go all the way back to your moms."

"If you want me to stay I will?"

"Do you want to?"

"If you want me too."

"Okay. Well, then stay."

"Okay, I will."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Wonderful. Are you going to open the door?"

"I was getting to it."

Sora fumbled through her purse and found her keys. She quickly opened the door and the two walked in. They were greeted by a very cheerful Tai and Mimi who were sitting in the living room drinking beer.

"Oh, hey! I didn't expect you guys to be here," Sora said a little startled.

"How did they get in?" Matt wondered.

"They both have keys."

"Oh."

"Dinner was lame so we decided to come back here and have some drinks. You two in?" Tai asked offering a beer to Matt.

"Definitely," Matt replied taking the beer.

"Drinking? Again?" Sora asked.

"It'll be fun," Mimi said, "We were just about to play some drinking games."

"If you say so. I'm just going to go change really fast."

"I'll come with you!" Mimi said jumping up and following Sora into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and immediately began asking questions, "So…"

"So what?" Sora replied although she knew her intentions.

"Did anything happen that I should know about?"

"No, nothing happened at all. We ate dinner with his mom, Tk, and Kari and listened to her tell embarrassing stories and then we had dessert and talked a little bit and then we came home. End of story."

"Gosh you're boring."

Sora laughed, "What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm sure something will happen sooner or later."

"Why do you say that? Its nice being able to just chill with him. There's no pressure or drama."

"Okay, okay if you say so."

Sora noticed how anxious Mimi was acting and wondered if there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as she slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater.

Mimi's mood changed from happy to upset all within seconds. Tears began to form in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip. Sora became extremely concerned.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora asked grabbing onto Mimi's wrist and pulling her onto the couch where they could both sit, "Talk to me tell me what's wrong."

"Tai kissed me," Mimi croaked as the tears began to fall.

"Awe," Sora said and couldn't help but smile as she wiped the tears from her friends face, "That's a good thing why are you so upset?"

"I don't know how to handle this. I just got used to the fact that we were good friends and now he kisses me? How am I supposed to react to that?"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing! You don't need to be crying about this! This is a good thing! Do you remember why you and Tai broke up in the first place?"

"We didn't have time for each other?"

"Right but now you see each other everyday. You two have time for each other now. Maybe, just maybe, things will work out this time around."

Mimi took in a deep breath and then sighed. She smiled and began nodding her head, "You're right. I shouldn't be getting upset about this I should be happy. So what if we start dating again? I mean it was just an innocent kiss, right? If anything comes out of it I should be happy."

"That a girl!" Sora said handing Mimi a tissue.

"Gosh," Mimi said wiping away the tears, "Look at me! I'm a mess for no reason."

"You're just emotional and that's perfectly fine."

"You're such a good friend."

"I know."

Mimi laughed, "Conceded much?"

"Ah, I do what I can. Now, wipe away those tears and let's get back out there before they wonder what we're doing."

* * *

"I bet they're in there talking about us," Tai stated as he chugged down the rest of his beer.

"Why would they be talking about us?" Matt wondered also finishing a beer.

"Why else would they be taking so long? Girls talk, Matt. It's just a fact."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Mimi's probably telling Sora we kissed earlier."

"Wait, you two kissed?"

"Yeah."

"That's good! Right?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you still have feelings for her?"

Tai stopped and sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"Then don't worry about it. If you still have feelings for her then you should let her know. You can't stop yourself from caring about someone. Believe me, I've tried and it doesn't work."

"You know what? You're right! I still like Mimi and I think she should know it."

"Good!"

"I'll tell her later. You know, privately."

"Oh, of course."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the girls emerged back into the living room. Mimi's puffy cheeks gave away that she was crying but the guys didn't even bother asking what was wrong. They figured Sora had already straightened everything out.

"Who's ready for some drinking games!?" Mimi said breaking the silence.

"Woo! Count me in!" Tai shouted as he jumped up from the couch.

"I have class tomorrow so I think I'll pass," Sora said.

"Just take a couple shots! Your class isn't until noon you'll be fine!" Tai said.

"Says you. You don't have classes tomorrow."

"I made my schedule that way for a reason. Now come on! Let's do some shots."

"Fine."

"Yeahhh! That's what I'm talking about!"

"I forgot how much Tai likes to play drinking games," Matt whispered to Sora.

"Oh, this is just the beginning. It only gets worse from here. Just wait until he's actually drunk," Sora replied while following Mimi and Tai into the kitchen.

Tai pulled four shot glasses out of the Sora's mini bar and set them down on the counter. He grabbed the bottle of liquor he bought earlier and began pouring the shots. Once he was done he handed everyone a shot and decided to make a toast.

"Here's to new beginnings," Tai said looking at them all, "To old friends," he raised his glass to Matt, "To best friends," he raised his glass to Sora, "And to renewing relationships," he raised his glass to Mimi who smiled.

"Cheers!" Matt said and they clinked their shot glasses together and threw back the shots.

Mimi and Sora made disgusted faces and quickly grabbed something to chase the shot with. Matt grinned and motioned for Tai to pour another one.

"Okay, okay we have to be chill about this! Not too quick!" Sora said as Tai filled her shot glass with more liquor.

"I bet you 50 bucks you won't be able to keep up with Matt and me drinking," Tai said.

Sora was the kind of girl that never backed out of a bet or a dare. Unfortunately it was like a curse because she always got herself into trouble when she went along with Tai's stupid ideas.

"I'll take that bet. Let's take another shot then bitches," Sora said throwing the shot back.

"Bitches and pussies all in one day? I'll drink to that!" Tai said as he and Tai clinked their glasses and took the shots.

"Wow it's going to be a long night…" Mimi said.

A couple hours, six more shots, some beers, and many mixed drinks later they were all drunk and having a great time. Mimi and Tai had reclaimed their love and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sora and Matt just laughed as they watched the two chase each other around the apartment only to trip and fall half the time. When they finally disappeared into the guest bedroom Sora and Matt knew it was time for everyone to stop drinking and just chill.

"I'm happy for them," Sora said trying not to slur her words, "They really are great together and they make each other happy."

"You're right. If you're happy with someone you shouldn't stay apart just because you're scared of getting hurt again," Matt said.

Sora couldn't help but notice that everything her friends were saying that day sounded a lot like it pertained to her situation with Matt. She listened to these things they were all saying about how if you love someone you shouldn't hide it and what not and it really made her question how she truly still felt about Matt. Did she secretly still love him? Were the feelings she once had for him repressed after the break up and now resurfacing? She knew the way to find the answers but didn't know if she was ready to deal with all of that again.

"You make a good point," Sora said, "It's just a risk people have to take sometimes to see whether or not it's worth holding onto."

"Exactly."

The two grew silent as the TV screamed loudly in the background. Sora looked into Matt's eyes and got lost in them. So many memories of the two of them came flooding back to her. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach which in return sent chills down her spine. Matt began to move closer to her and her heart stopped.

"Matt, I-" Sora began.

"Don't," Matt said as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "Don't say anything…"

The gap between their faces quickly closed when Matt pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, passion-filled kiss. All of those feelings that Sora had for him flooded back and instantly answered any questions she had about whether they were still there or not. A minute or so passed before Sora finally decided she couldn't do this again and pulled away.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry," Sora said getting up off the couch and walking toward her bedroom.

"Sora, wait," Matt said jumped up and following her down the hall.

"Matt, please you're only making this harder for me."

"Harder for you? You don't think this is hard for me too?"

"This can't happen again, Matt!"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I can't handle these feelings for you again! How do I know you're not going to go back to Akira as soon as he gets out of jail and start doing the same shit you did that caused us to break up in the first place!? How can I trust you not to hurt me again? I cannot handle that again! It's hurts too much," Sora said crying now.

"Listen, Sora, I may be a screw up and yes I do get into stupid trouble all the time but things are different this time. I've realized that I cannot keep going on without you in my life and you know what? I think you feel the same way. I don't know what this power is you have over me but I'm scared too. I don't know how to deal with these feelings any more. Things ended between us a long time ago and now I feel like they never should have. I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it. I'm still in love with you, Sora…" He said pushing her up against the wall and locking their lips together again. This time, she didn't push away…

**To be continued…**

**HOLY CRAP! That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written, EVER! I probably could break it in half and turn it into two chapters but this is pretty much the turning point in the story and I really wanted to get it out there. Oh, and there is more drama to come I just haven't gotten to it yet. Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing I appreciate it so much! You're all incredible!!!!!! Review some more if you want (please!).**


	8. Love

****

Disclaimer - Sigh... I own nothing...

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL YOU ARE AWESOME KEEP IT UP!!!**

**Chapter 8 **

Sora sat in class the next afternoon unable to focus on anything her teacher was talking about. The only thing she could think about was the night before. Matt had never been so passionate like he was last night. Her mind was completely jumbled and nothing was making sense any more. Her thoughts were broken when the girl sitting at the table next to her poked her with one of her fingers.

"Is it true?" The girl, Star, asked.

"Is what true?" Sora questioned.

"Is Ishida Matt really staying at your place?"

By now the entire class' attention was focused on Sora's answered. Even the teacher had stopped her lecture and was waiting. Apparently Matt was a bigger celebrity than she thought.

"Yeah," Sora stated, "He is."

The girls in the class squealed in excitement and Star said, "Oh, my gosh can you get me an autograph? Matt is so hot! You are so lucky! How do you know each other anyways?"

"Um," Sora began trying to choose her words carefully, "We grew up together. He's an old friend and he's just temporarily staying with me."

"I'm so jealous! But seriously can you get me an autograph?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thank you! You're so awesome!"

"Yeah, no problem."

When everyone settled back down Sora went back to her thoughts. She would probably forget about the autograph once the class was over which was just fine in her opinion. She didn't even say goodbye to Matt when she left for class. He was still asleep next to her and she didn't want to wake him. She figured the goodbye would be awkward so she just skipped it all together.

* * *

As soon as Sora's classes were done for the day she headed to the school locker room to change into her tennis uniform for practice. On her way down to the tennis courts her cell phone began to buzz in her duffle bag. She should have known better than to answer the call.

"Tell me everything!" Mimi chirped into the phone.

Sora sighed, "Mimi, I really don't think this is the best time."

"Oh, come on! I know for a fact something happened between you and Matt! I could hear you through the walls you know!"

"Mimi, I can't talk right now I have to get to practice. Are you still at my apartment?"

"No. Tai and I left right after you did. We're at my place right now."

"So I'm guessing the two of you are back together?"

"We're taking it slow but yeah, for the most part."

"Well, congratulations."

"Are you okay? You don't sound too happy?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll call you later."

"All right talk to you later skank!"

"Bye."

Sora turned off the phone and threw it back in the duffle bag. Explaining to Mimi what happened was the last thing she wanted to do. Her emotions were all over the place. Did she still love Matt? Obviously. Did last night mean they would be getting back together? More than likely. Was she ready for a relationship with him again? She didn't know. She wished she was stronger and could have said no and the whole situation just end there but that's not how it played out. The events played back in her head from last night; what she remembered of it.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Listen, Sora, I may be a screw up and yes I do get into stupid trouble all the time but things are different this time. I've realized that I cannot keep going on without you in my life and you know what? I think you feel the same way. I don't know what this power is you have over me but I'm scared too. I don't know how to deal with these feelings any more. Things ended between us a long time ago and now I feel like they never should have. I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it. I'm still in love with you, Sora…" He said pushing her up against the wall and locking their lips together again. This time, she didn't push away…_

_Sora grabbed onto Matt's back and pulled him closer to her. He in turn picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. _

_Sora was soon pinned between the bed and Matt's warm body and things began getting more heated. Sora had managed to get Matt's shirt off and he was currently removing hers. When the two were stripped to nothing but their underwear Matt began nibbling on her neck giving her goose bumps all over her body. He was so gentle and it felt so good she didn't want him to stop. Her heart was telling her one thing but her mind was telling her something else. She wanted him. She wanted all of him and at that moment she had him and that's all she cared about even though she knew they should have stopped. Her hormones got the best of her and she ended up giving in._

_The night continued in passionate intimacy. Sora hadn't felt these feelings in so long she didn't know any other way to react to them other than physical expression. Matt was incredible that night, in Sora's opinion, but the question still lingered in her mind whether or not she'd regret it in the morning. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Takenouchi, take the bench!" Sora's tennis coach shouted when Sora missed a ball for the third time.

"Yes, coach," Sora replied out of breath as she jogged off to the bench.

"What's up with you today?" Her coach asked, "I've never seen you play so badly! You seem extremely distracted. Is something going on?"

"It's nothing," Sora lied.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"No, coach, I can do this. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I'll play better I promise."

"You're my star player, Sora. These younger girls look up to you. Take the rest of practice off. Go home and clear your head. I don't want to see you playing like this ever again got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good now go home and get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

Sora packed her things and walked back to her car. She threw her duffle bag in the trunk of her car and sighed. Tennis was the one thing she hoped would get her mind off of Matt but apparently that was a bust.

_Maybe I just need to talk to him. Maybe that will clear my head if I get everything out in the open. _Sora thought to herself as she started the car and drove home. _So we hooked up, so what? It was… amazing after all. No one but Matt has ever made you feel that way, remember? Ugh, I don't know what my problem is. I shouldn't be thinking too far into this it's really dumb. I should just accept what happened and be happy with it. Right?_

Sora pulled up to her apartment complex and saw Matt's motorcycle still sitting in the same spot it was in the day before. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. _I have to face him sooner or later. _Sora reminded herself as she walked through the front door of the apartment.

Her home was quiet. The kitchen was spotless, despite the previous nights alcohol rave, and yet Matt was nowhere in sight. She listened for any hint of noise but nothing came.

"Matt?" Sora called but received no response, "Where the hell is he?"

Sora searched the apartment and didn't find him anywhere. She finally came to the conclusion that someone had probably come and pick him or something.

"Oh, my phone!" Sora said out loud as she rummaged through her duffle bag to find it.

She turned the phone back on and had a voicemail and a text from Mimi. The text read: _I want to know what happened call me asap! _She just rolled her eyes and ignored it. Mimi was so persistent when it came to wanting to know something. She would find out eventually she always somehow did.

Sora called her voicemail and instantly her heart stopped. It was her mom.

"Sora, you haven't told me yet but I know there's something we need to talk about. A little birdie told me someone has come back into your life, again. Call me please, love you, bye," her mother said into the message. Sora couldn't tell if she was pissed or not. Her tone was very mellow but scared her regardless.

"I'm seriously going to kill Tai. He has a huge mouth!" Sora said to no one in particular.

Sora's mom had never not liked Matt but the fact that they'd broken up and gotten back together so many times made her question whether he was worth her time or not. Sora never revealed the real reason they broke up because her mother would just jump to unnecessary conclusions and it would start a huge, stupid fight. As far as her parents were concerned, things just weren't working out any more and that's what ended the relationship. Regardless, she still wasn't looking forward to the conversation her mom had waiting for her.

"Well, she's going to know I'm avoiding her if I don't call her back so I guess now is as good a time as any," Sora said clicking the call button on her phone. Her mom picked up two rings later.

"Good to see you finally called me back," her mom said without so much as a hello.

"You called while I was at practice, sorry," Sora replied.

"So…" her mom began, "How have you been?"

"Mom, you called for a reason get to the point."

"What? A mother can't ask how her daughter is doing?"

"Based on your voicemail, no. You want to know something so ask."

"Okay, fine. I was told that you and Matt could possibly be getting back together and I wanted to know if it was true."

Sora took a deep breath and then sighed, "I don't know yet."

"What do you mean? He's back in Odaiba right?"

"Yeah, he's been staying with me the past couple of days actually."

Sora kicked herself mentally. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"He's been staying with you? Why haven't you told me this?"

"I haven't exactly talked to you lately mom."

"I live twenty minutes from you and I'm only a phone call away. You could have informed your mother that the guy you've been in love with since you were twelve is back in your life. That's kind of a big deal."

"I know mom I'm sorry. It all just happened so fast I didn't really know what to think. I still don't know what to think."

"It's okay to be confused about it. He's always been a part of your life and it's very acceptable to be confused."

"Is that how you felt when you and dad got back together?"

"Happy, scared, confused. Just because your father and I separated for a little while it didn't mean that we ever stopped loving each other. Sometimes relationships just need a break. But just remember that if you love someone you should always fight for them no matter what. You and Matt have had your share of problems but I know you still love him. He's always been there for you when you needed him. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you two decide to rekindle your relationship I support you all the way."

Sora smiled, "Thank you mom that means a lot. Can I call you a little later? I think there's something I need to take care of."

"Of course, dear. Love you, bye."

"Bye."

The talk with her mother was exactly what she needed to hear. Matt and she always had their share of problems but it never stopped them from loving each other. She knew exactly what she needed to do and all it took was a phone call.

Sora's phone buzzed in her fingers. _Beat me to it. _She thought as she opened the text. It was from Matt and all it said was: _Look outside your door._

Sora opened the door to see Matt standing there with a bouquet of a dozen orange tipped roses (her favorite) and a smile on his face. Sora couldn't help but smile back. Who could resist a man that gives you flowers after all?

"Hey," Matt said calmly.

"Hey," Sora replied back.

"These are for you," Matt said handing her the roses.

"Matt," Sora said taking them from him, "They're beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

"Thank you, I love them," Sora said wrapping her free arm around him and giving him a hug. Her heart started beating faster as the scent of his cologne filled her nostrils. _Ralph Lauren._ _My favorite. _Sora thought as they pulled away from each other.

"I hope you don't have plans tonight," Matt said removing his shoes and following her into the house.

"Nope," Sora replied searching a vase to put the flowers in, "Why?"

"I was hoping you would give me the pleasure of taking you to dinner."

Sora smiled from beneath the sink where Matt couldn't see her, "I'd like that."

"Great! Reservations are at 7:30."

"You knew I'd say yes."

"No, I hoped you would."

"Where are we going?"

Matt winked at her with one eye, "You'll see."

"A surprise?"

"You're going to love it."

"I can't wait."

Sora glanced at the clock and noticed that she didn't have much time to get ready. If she knew Matt he was probably taking her to some extravagant restaurant and she had to get ready. She feared she smelled from tennis practice.

"Make yourself at home I'm just going to shower real quickly."

"Okay. Take your time."

* * *

Matt had managed to get Sora to wear a blindfold the entire ride in the car. He really wanted to surprise her and after some negotiation she finally agreed to the blindfold.

"We're here," Matt said once the car stopped.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

Sora removed the blindfold from her eyes and almost teared up when she saw where they were. It was the restaurant they ate at the night Matt asked her to be his girlfriend the first time. She loved the restaurant. The atmosphere was so romantic and the staff was so friendly.

"Listen," Matt said turning to her and they looked into each others eyes, "You've done so much for me and a simple thank you definitely wouldn't be enough. You keep giving me chances that I don't deserve and you have no idea how grateful I am for it. I want to do things right this time. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I want to make you happy."

Sora fought back the tears. That moment made her realize that there was nothing she had to question any more. Matt did love her, he always had. He was trying so hard to make things better and she couldn't ask for anything more. For the first time, she actually believed that he had changed for the better. She didn't need to question it any more. Things were going to be different this time and she couldn't wait.

"I love you," Sora whispered as she put her hand on his.

Matt smiled, "I'm glad you still do," He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Let's get going."

* * *

Their dinner date ended around 9pm and the two decided to take a walk through the park. It was too early to go home and Sora wasn't quite ready for the night to end. She was enjoying every moment they were spending together.

"There's something I want to show you," Matt said as they walked through the park together hand-in-hand.

"Okay?" Sora said looking around and not seeing anything too special.

Matt let go of her hand and stopped her in her tracks. The two were standing underneath a large cherry blossom tree that was beautifully in bloom. The pedals on the flowers sparkled in the moonlight making the mood extremely romantic. Matt smiled at her.

"What?" Sora replied to his smile.

"Don't tell me you don't remember this spot," Matt said as though he was a little disappointed.

Sora looked around. The spot looked like every other spot in the park. A large cherry blossom tree, freshly manicured grass, and pink pedals all over the side walk like always.

"I'm drawing a blank," Sora said feeling guilty that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"This is the spot where we had our first kiss when we were six!" Matt said.

Sora laughed, "Oh, my gosh you remember that?"

"Of course I do! It was Valentine's Day and you had a soccer game. I pulled you away from the game right before it started and we kissed right here under this tree. Of course, you did kick me in the shin right after I kissed you and then ran off but it was a day I will never forget."

"Holy crap I do remember that now! I was so embarrassed when you kissed me! Tai made fun of me for weeks after that!"

"We may have only been six but even then I knew you were special to me. I guess I figured that out a lot sooner than I should have."

"You are so lame and so sweet at the same time," Sora said with a laugh.

"I was kind of going for romantic but I guess lame works too."

Sora laced her fingers through his and pulled herself closer to him, "You are very romantic and I appreciate every moment of it."

"I've still got it," Matt grinned.

"Yes you do," Sora whispered as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

* * *

The night didn't end there. The two went back to Sora's apartment and decided to just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie together. Sora still had one lingering question on her mind though.

"Matt?" Sora said pulling her head off of his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Matt replied now half asleep.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is our status? What should we consider ourselves?"

"Well, that's up to you. We can take things slow and just date and see where it goes or we can skip all that and just be together again."

"I want us to be together. I want everything we used to have and everything we will have in the future. I just want you and I want to be happy with you."

"Me too."

"I do have one request though."

"What's that?"

"I don't want you to see Akira anymore. When and if he gets out of jail I don't want you talking to him any more or we're not going to happen. I think that if you still love me like you say you do you will let that part of your life go. I know he's your friend and you have a history with him but he's also the reason that we didn't work in the past. Since you've been hanging out with me again you haven't talked to him and we've been just fine. It's really my only request."

It was true: Akira had been a huge part of Matt's life in the past but he knew that if he was every going to go anywhere with his life it meant he had to let parts of his past go. Akira just happened to be one of those things. If he wanted to be with Sora again, and he did, Akira had to be out of the picture. It sounded easy enough… right?

"As far as I'm concerned, Akira's not a part of my life any more. You have my word," Matt said.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Well, we might as well make this official. Will you be my girlfriend… again?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend again."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So Akira's out of the picture… for now. Big twist in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Sorato-ness of this chapter haha. Review!**


	9. Trouble

**Disclaimer – Sadly, I don't own anything except the story. I don't own the characters, the song, ("Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade), Xbox's, Akong, NOTHING! So there ha!**

**Um so basically everyone is awesome and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of the reviews! Thank you so much and keep them coming!**

**This story is going to skip ahead a little bit time wise. I realized that the whole story up to this point has taken place over like a three day period or something so this is just going to skip ahead.**

**Chapter 9**

**3 weeks later.**

"Okay, okay I have to admit you were right. This has been the most relaxing day I've had in a really long time," Sora said as she and Mimi unwinded in a mucky mud bath at a day spa.

"See, I told you! You never believe me and yet you know I'm always right," Mimi replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I really needed this though thank you so much for inviting me."

"You are welcome to come with me anytime. You deserve it after winning the nationals for you tennis team!"

"I'm just glad it's over. I can finally relax for the first time in six months. I absolutely love the game but these competitions are killing me. If it weren't for the scholarship I wouldn't even be competing any more. Once I'm out of college it's strictly just for fun from there on out."

"Well, you've only got one semester left and you're out so no worries. I'm glad the competition is over too. Now you have a lot more time to fun things with me! We should go out of town this weekend. Go up to the mountains or something. Kari and Yolie could come too! We could have a girls weekend!"

"I don't know how far that would go now that you and Tai are back together. You know he likes to see you on a daily basis. I think he'd flip if you disappeared with me for more than a day."

"Good point. Matt probably wouldn't be too thrilled either considering he's basically living with you."

"He's not living with me he's living with his mom until his apartment is finished."

"He spends the night at your place at least four days a week. He might as well move in it would just make sense!"

"We aren't moving in together I'm definitely not ready for that yet. We usually just end up falling asleep during a movie or something that's why he always stays the night."

"Oh yeah, that's why he stays," Mimi laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that game with me I know exactly what you and Matt are doing behind closed doors."

"You're crazy you don't know anything."

"Whatever! You are hittin' that shit every chance you get and you know it!"

Sora laughed, "Hitting that shit? What are we, sixteen again?"

"It sounded better than 'Fucking like monkeys' I thought."

"Banging would be a nicer term."

"No, banging makes _me _feel like I'm sixteen again."

"Whatever this conversation is dumb. Yes, Matt and I have sex on a daily basis okay? Sometimes more than that but so do you and Tai so what?" Sora said and Mimi began to protest but Sora pointed a finger at her and stopped her, "Don't even try to deny it he tells me everything even when I don't want to know anything."

"I hate the fact that Tai and I share you as a best friend. You know more about the two of us than we know about ourselves. It's kind of creepy."

"It creeps me out too! I don't want to know half the crap Tai tells me but what do I do? I listen anyways because I'm a good friend."

"You are a great friend."

"Awe," Sora said with fake sympathy, "Tear!"

"Ha, ha very funny."

"So question."

"What's up?"

"How in the world do I get all of this mud off of me once we're done? I think I'm turning into a prune in here."

Mimi laughed, "I think it's about time we get going anyways. The boys are probably going crazy because they haven't talked to us all day."

"Matt's busy today he probably hasn't called at all."

"What's he doing?"

"He drove out to Kyoto to meet up with two of his band members Takaishi and Yutaka. They're planning a farewell concert."

"Gasp! His fans will be so disappointed," Mimi giggled.

Sora rolled her eyes, "They'll find a way to get over it. Something new will come along and they won't even remember Matt's band."

"Yeah, that's true. So you actually trusted him to go see those two losers?"

"Yeah, I trust him. Akira is the one I don't trust."

"Is that the one that tried feeling you up at breakfast a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, he's a pig. He's the reason Matt got into as much trouble as he did. Thank God he's in jail."

"Yeah, let's just hope he's in there for a very long time."

* * *

Matt strummed a few chords on his guitar and ended the final song on the farewell tour. He and the guys had already decided what songs they were going to play, where the concert was going to be performed, and when tickets would go on sale. It was a mutual decision between the three. Yutaka and Takaishi were cleaning up and living in Kyoto with their families. They were best friends and would stay that way. They were both actually relieved that Akira was out of the picture. They all agreed that without Akira, their lives were much better.

"So I have one more song I want to run by you guys. I wrote this last week and I want to know what you think," Matt said as he began playing an acoustic guitar.

_"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find…"

The song ended and Yutaka and Takaishi were awe struck.

"Dude, that song was amazing!" Yutaka said.

"It totally was! Let me guess, you wrote it for that girl didn't you?" Takaishi commented.

Matt smiled, "Yeah, I wrote it because of our relationship. She's always been there for me no matter what. She was there when I was at the lowest point in my life and has stuck by me throughout it all. We've had our ups and downs but what relationship doesn't? I don't deserve her and I cannot even begin tell her how much she means to me."

"Good for you, man. I'm glad you found someone that you're so happy with," Yutaka said with a smile.

"She sounds like a great girl. We're really happy for you," Takaishi added.

"Thanks that really means a lot to me," Matt replied.

"I think that song should be the last song at the farewell," Yutaka commented.

"Really? But the last song is supposed to be something that we all wrote together. If I sing this song it'll be just me up there."

"I think you should. It's not going to hurt our feelings if we're not involved in the last song. The band is breaking up, remember? It doesn't matter what song is last."

"If you guys really think I should…"

"Do it!" Takaishi said, "Get up there and dedicate it to your girl. Sing your heart out to her and let her know how much she means to you."

"I will," Matt smiled, "I can't wait to see the look on her face."

* * *

"Well, had I of known Tai would be out with his family for the night I would have made plans for us to go to a fancy restaurant or something," Mimi said once she and Sora got back to Sora's apartment.

"Its fine," Sora said putting her purse on the bar and walking over to the couch, "We can just order out or something."

"But Sora…" Mimi whined, "It's a Friday night I don't want to sit around! Let's go out dancing or something! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I don't think our boyfriends would approve of us grinding against other guys."

"Who said we had to grind against guys? We can just grind against each other and other girls. Believe me after a couple of shots you're not even going to care. It'll be fun!"

Sora sighed and said "Fine," and Mimi squealed in excitement.

"Come on let's pick out outfits!"

* * *

"They're going where?" Matt asked as Tai vented into the phone.

"Mimi said they're going dancing at some club called 'Barcode'. I'm stuck at this stupid family event all night and can't get away so you're going to have to go with them and make sure no pricks hit on them."

"Aren't you at your cousins wedding rehearsal?"

"Yeah and it's totally lame I want to leave but I can't. So are you going to go?"

"Yeah, I'll go where is it exactly?"

"It's downtown off 10th street. Just make sure guys don't try dancing with my girl."

"I'll take care of it don't worry. Are they already there?"

"Yeah, she said its happy hour so I'm assuming they got there around ten thirty or so for cheap drinks."

"All right I'll give them a call and meet up. I should be in the area in about twenty minutes."

"Call me every half hour with an update. I'll talk to you soon."

Matt rolled his eyes once Tai hung up the phone. Tai is a very jealous person. He didn't like the fact that Mimi was going to a bar where guys could easily hit on her and buy her drinks thinking they had a chance. It drove him crazy knowing there was nothing he could do about it but he didn't want her to think he was controlling and let her go. The fact that Matt was going to be there made him a little more relieved.

* * *

"They want us to dance on the bar!" Mimi shouted over the music into Sora's ear as the girls working at the bar tried to get them to come up on the bar with them.

"Do you think that's a very good idea? Won't Tai be pissed?" Sora shouted back.

"It's fine! Come on just dance with me!"

"All right!"

The girls pulled the two onto the bar and they all began dancing to one of Akon's songs. The crowd went crazy.

Matt finally managed to find the bar after a few failed attempts. The line to get in was extremely long and he really didn't want to stand and wait. He walked straight to the front of the line and the bouncer automatically recognized him. He got right in.

"Oh great," Matt said scanning the crowd, "There's a million people in here how the hell am I ever going to find them?"

Matt soon shut up when he saw his normally innocent girlfriend and her best friend dancing on the bar with some other girl's wearing referee shirts and blowing into whistles that hung around their necks. It was obvious that the two had been drinking because Sora never would have given into Mimi's crazy ideas unless she was tipsy.

He made his way through the crowd and found himself at the bar. Sora and Mimi weren't even paying attention to anyone in the crowd so they didn't even realize he was standing there. He grabbed onto Sora's ankle only to be pushed back by an extremely large man wearing dark sunglasses.

"Can't you read?" He shouted and pointed at a neon sign on the wall, "No grabbing the dancers!"

"She's my girlfriend!" Matt said getting a little annoyed that this guy wasn't letting him any where near the bar.

Sora heard the commotion from the bar and saw Matt and the bouncer screaming at each other. Her face lit up and she jumped down from the bar. The guys in the crowd made an upsetting "awe!" sound as she left. Apparently she was a crowd favorite.

"He's my boyfriend its okay!" Sora said pushing by the bouncer.

"Told ya!" Matt said acting like a five year old who'd just won a dumb argument.

"What are you doing here!?" Sora asked cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tai asked me to watch Mimi. He thinks she's going to get molested or something."

"She's been controlling herself. If guys ever come up to her she walks away. Do you want to dance?"

"You know I can't dance!" Matt laughed.

"That's okay you can just stand there!"

The song ended and Mimi jumped off the bar to join Sora and Matt on the dance floor. Another song began to play and Sora began grinding all over Matt. He tried to get into it but as he said, he was a really bad dancer so he pretty much just let Sora do her thing. They caught attention from other people in the crowd who began cheering when Sora really started getting into it.

"Woo! Get it girl!" Mimi shouted and began dancing on Sora. Matt just laughed when he became the middle of their dirty dancing sandwich.

The dancing and drinking continued until the bar closed around 2am. Matt drove the two girls back to Sora's apartment where they settled down for the rest of the night. Mimi passed out in the guest bedroom and Sora and Matt lay in Sora's bed.

Sora stared into Matt's eyes and brushed her thumb against his cheek. She loved these moments, sober or not.

"You're beautiful," she whispered to him making him smile.

"As are you," Matt whispered back.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

"And you said you couldn't dance," Sora laughed.

"I can't," Matt laughed, "You danced and I held onto you."

"Good point. It was fun though. I'm really tired…"

"Go to sleep."

"No… I don't want the night to end. I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Just go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep any more."

Sora moved forward and kissed him. She moved her hands from his face to his hips and began feeling her way around under his shirt. When she began unbuttoning his pants he couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you have something other than sleeping in mind," Matt said.

"Oh yeah," Sora laughed and kissed him again to shut him up.

"I don't have any protection with me."

"I don't care," Sora said getting impatient because he kept interrupting.

"Are you sure?"

"Just stop talking," Sora said sitting up and taking off her shirt. She threw herself on top of him and the conversation ended quicker than it started.

* * *

Mimi woke up the next morning and made herself some coffee to help cure the massive hangover she was suffering from. She wondered if Sora was awake yet and instead of knocking decided to just let herself in. She instantly regretted that decision when she saw Matt's bare naked butt staring at her from the bed.

"Someone needs to hang a hat on the door or something to warn people that there is a naked couple behind the door!" Mimi said to herself after shutting the door quickly.

She poured herself the coffee and went back into the guest bedroom. It was still early and maybe the coffee would help her fall back asleep.

She turned on the TV and flipped through the early morning programs. There was nothing on. She was interrupted when her phone began buzzing in the bed.

"Where the hell is it?" She said to herself as she searched frantically through the millions of pillows and blankets, "Ah ha!" She said as she found it, "Good morning baby!"

"Good morning! I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while what are you doing? Did you have fun last night?" Tai said on the other line.

"I would have had more fun if you could have come."

"Yeah, it really sucks. Who has a wedding rehearsal on a Friday night? Why can't people do that crap on like, oh I don't know, a Tuesday?"

Mimi laughed, "Oh well. We can't do anything about it now."

"Yeah, you're right. So are you up for going to breakfast with me?"

"Of course! Give me about an hour though I'm trying to cure this hangover with lots and lots of coffee."

"All right. Just let me know when you're ready I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, sounds good. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

Mimi hung up the phone and fell back into the mountain of pillows. Tai had distracted the headache but she soon realized it was still there.

* * *

Matt rolled over in Sora's bed and found himself face to face with sunlight pouring through the window. He moaned and threw a pillow over his face. Sora was still sound asleep next to him and he wasn't willing to wake her up just yet. She wasn't exactly the nicest person first thing in the morning.

He was just about to get out of the bed and put some clothes on when his cell phone began ringing. He grabbed it quickly and answered even though he didn't know the number.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Matt!" the voice on the other end said in excitement.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's Akira, dumbass. I'm out!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!! The drama begins! Thank you for reading please review!**


	10. Oh Baby

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything…sigh…**

**So… this story will be done within probably 3-5 chapters from this point. I have a couple more twists I'm going to throw at you but it will come to an end eventually. Thank you to EVERYONE that keeps sticking with me because I'm not gonna lie… I'm just lazy and that's why I don't update too often. So yeah, here's chapter ten I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Where are you going?" Sora moaned as Matt kissed her on the forehead waking her slightly.

"I have some things I need to take care of. Go back to sleep I'll call you later," he replied.

Not really in the state of mind to ask more questions Sora replied, "Okay, love you."

"Me too. I'll see you later."

"Mmm…" Sora groaned falling back asleep.

Matt quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and walked out of the bedroom. Not really paying attention he ended up bumping into Mimi causing her to spill her cup of coffee all over her white shirt.

"Damn dude in a hurry much?" Mimi said in a kind of pissed off, sarcastic tone as she shook away the coffee that was rolling down her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mimi," Matt panicked, "Let me grab you a towel… or bleach… or something."

"No, don't worry about it I have to change regardless. Lucky for you it only got on me and not the carpet. Sora might have had to kill one of us."

Matt laughed nervously. Mimi could sense in his jittery tone that he was in a hurry and was probably not going to tell her why. It made her very suspicious.

"So where are you off to so early? I would have thought you two would be sleeping until at least late afternoon," Mimi pried.

"I have some stuff I need to get done and forgot about it until this morning. I guess I should be asking you the same question though."

_Liar. _Mimi thought to herself, "Tai and I are going to breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

"Sorry, can't. I really have to get going. I'll see you later though."

Matt cut the conversation short and dashed for the door. Mimi was extremely suspicious now. _Infidelity? No, that can't be it they just got back together…Not to mention he knows I'd rip his balls off if he ever even considered that. _Mimi questioned as possibilities ran through her mind. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this. _Mimi whipped out her cell phone and dialed Tai's number. She wasn't usually one to snoop but because it was her best friends long time lover that was involved she decided to make it her business.

"Tai," Mimi spoke into the phone as soon as he answered, "Change of plans."

* * *

"Mimi this is really none of our business. We shouldn't be following Matt around like this it isn't right," Tai complained as Mimi drove his car following Matt through the city. She kept a good distance between them so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"If it's something that will hurt Sora then it is our business. I just want to know why he's being so sneaky and see where he's going without telling anyone. After that we can get something to eat and go about our day," Mimi replied.

"Maybe he's just meeting his mom for breakfast or something. I honestly don't see why this is such a big deal."

"Just be quiet and let me see what's going on."

The two followed Matt a couple of miles out of town until he darted off like a mad man onto a side road. It made it hard for Mimi to keep up because he kept swerving in and out of traffic. Eventually she lost him and their search ended.

"He must have known he was being followed because obviously he was trying to lose you," Tai said once they drove back into town and parked at the restaurant.

"I really hope he doesn't drive like a maniac when Sora's riding on the back of that thing. I can't even fathom the thought of her falling off or something because he's being stupid and showing off," Mimi said.

"He looked like he was in control. I don't think Sora has ridden on it that many times anyways."

"Motorcycles are so dangerous I don't blame her."

"So if I got a bike you wouldn't ride on it with me?"

"Hell no!" Mimi shrieked and then gave it a second thought, "I'd be driving it you'd be riding bitch."

Those were her final words before she walked into the restaurant leaving Tai outside to laugh and roll his eyes.

* * *

Matt sighed in relief when he finally got rid of Mimi and Tai. He didn't start to get suspicious about her following him until they were about a mile out of town. He wasn't really in the mood to explain where he was going or who he'd be with because he knew she would automatically jump to conclusions and spill everything to Sora. Just the fact that he was even attempting to meet up with Akira would have started a world war back at home. He thought it would be better off if she didn't see anything even though he was only meeting Akira to tell him their friendship and everything that went along with it was over. He had a new life now, a better life, and Akira didn't fit into it any more. Akira would be furious, and Matt knew that, but Akira did say once they got arrested that Matt was better off without him, now he was just making it a reality.

Matt parked the bike in front of the hotel Akira was staying in and wondered how long he'd actually have to stay. He didn't like hiding things from Sora and this was definitely something huge.

"Matt," Akira said answering the door with a big smile on his face, "Come in, bro!"

Matt nodded once and tried not to look too thrilled to see him. Maybe if he kept a stern attitude Akira would take the hint.

The hotel Akira was staying in was a grungy, low-budget place. Matt recognized it as one of those hotels that people go with prostitutes when they're look for an inconspicuous lay. He decided to stand in fear of being infected with anything from the furniture.

Matt also noticed multiple pizza boxes lying all over the place along with dirty clothes, chip bags, beer bottles, cigarette butts, and many other things. The room smelled heavily of marijuana instantly making Matt decide he'd better get this over with quick.

"How have you been, man? It's been like a month since we last spoke!" Akira said falling back on the couch.

"I've been really good, actually," Matt replied not really wanting to go into details.

"That's great! I'm so happy to be out of that cell man. As many times as I've been to jail you think I'd be used to it by now," Akira said and then took a drag on a joint he had sitting in an ash tray. He offered it to Matt but he refused it taking Akira by surprise.

"That's unlike you to reject a hit. Anyways, what's been going on? What have I missed out on? I got some inside information that a friend of mine is getting a huge shipment of X. He'll be selling incognito at a rave tonight in Kyoto. What do you say? You down for old times?"

Matt pursed his lips together trying to find the words to say, "Well, that's kind of why I'm here, Akira. Times have… well, they've kind of… changed."

Akira sat up from his relaxed position now fully aware that Matt wasn't just here for a friendly visit, "Changed how?"

"Well, first of all, the band is breaking up."

Matt decided to start with something small and work his way up to the sorry-but-we-can't-be-friends-anymore-because-my-girlfriend-thinks-you're-a-crack-head-and-a-bad-influence-and-I-would-rather-be-her-boyfriend-than-your-friend-anyday speech.

"I figured as much. We haven't really been all that involved in the music for a while now," Akira said calmly. Considering he missed half of the concerts they held anyways Matt didn't think he would really care.

"Yeah, I mean the guys and I are throwing a small farewell concert next week. We have all of the songs picked out and everything."

"Good for you. I'm kind of glad that part of our lives is over. Now we have time to do things that are actually fun and worth our time. What else is new?"

"Well, I, I mean we, as in me and Yutaka and Takaishi, are kind of to the point of getting our lives back on track. I mean I'm almost twenty-two years old I can't keep dicking around with all the crap we used to do. I'm finally getting my life together and it feels really good. I'm a different person now and that's where I want to stay."

Akira was surprisingly understanding, "Good for you, man. At least one of us is ready to grow up. Anyways, enough with the bull shit catching up thing, what do you say you and I go meet some hot girls and just drink until we black out? I know of a couple chicks that would be dying to sleep with the leader of a former band. I can get you more than one at a time, if you want."

"Akira, that's kind of another reason I'm here."

"So you're down! Let me get my things and we'll head out!" Akira said getting up off the couch and walking toward the bed to get his things.

"No," Matt said holding up his hand to stop Akira from walking any further, "I… met someone, Akira. Well, not really met, she's been in my life forever, but we're back together now and she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to do anything to screw it up. She's my best friend and I love her."

"Oh," Akira said taken aback, "You're not talking about that red head from the day we got arrested are you?"

"Yeah, that's her. I cannot lose her again so in saying that I've had to make some… sacrifices when it comes to my old life."

Akira stayed silent for a moment. He was finally beginning to see where this conversation was leading, "What sacrifices?"

"Well…"

"Just fucking say it, Matt."

"You."

"What do you mean me? I'm the sacrifice you had to make?"

"Yeah, that, and I gave up the drugs and smoking."

"So what, you're ditching your best friend that you've been through more with than anyone else in your life for some chick that you think you're in love with and want to be with for the rest of your life? That's low, man. Do you seriously hear the words that are coming out of your mouth right now? I'm your best friend and you're dumping me for some stupid bitch!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Matt said getting extremely defensive.

"If you're going to let that slut come between us then you're better off with her. I can't believe you would ditch a friend like this."

"I said stop talking about her like that!" Matt's almost shouted as his fists balled together.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hit a soft spot? Well, you know what, Matt? Fuck you and fuck that little slu-" Matt ended up punching Akira in the jaw before he could finish. He stumbled back and fell onto the couch. Matt took a deep breath and showed himself the way out.

"You're going to be sorry, Matt! This will not be the last time you see me! You'd better watch your back and pray that I don't find you!" Akira shouted from the hotel room as Matt slammed the door behind him.

He quickly ran down the stairs and got on his bike. The engine roared to life and he skidded out of the parking lot as fast as the wheels would take him. He knew Akira wouldn't take it well. They had been best friends since high school and all of a sudden it was over. Matt didn't feel any remorse whatsoever toward the ending of their relationship but apparently Akira was not happy about it. Akira's threats made him realize it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other but he was too angry to care at that point. If they crossed paths later, so be it. He would deal with it when the time presented itself. As for now, he was a free man and he couldn't feel any better about it.

* * *

After a few weeks of not hearing anything from Akira, Matt decided he had probably backed off and just didn't want to bother with it any more. After all, it was a stupid situation but Matt knew he was better off without him. He never told Sora about the incident because he didn't want to frighten her with his threat so he just buried it deep and suppressed it. After all, his birthday was the next day and Sora was planning the rest of surprise party.

The sound of dry heaving and a toilet flushing alerted Mimi from Sora's kitchen as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Damn girl did you eat something rotten? You've been all weirdly nauseous for the past couple days and it doesn't look like its getting better," Mimi asked with concern.

Sora shook her head not really knowing what was wrong, "I don't know what it is. Ever since two or three days ago I've been really sick in the mornings. My boobs hurt and I can't sleep very well. It's weird."

Mimi's eyes widened at what she heard. She turned to face her friend with her jaw dropped making Sora extremely concerned.

"What?" Sora wanted to know.

"So you say your sick... and it usually doesn't hit you until the mornings. Your boobs hurt and you're not sleeping well?"

"Yeah, that's about right why?" Sora listened to what was just repeated back to her and instantly began jumping to conclusions, ".god. You don't think I'm... do you??"

"Are you??"

"I don't think so! Matt and I are always safe! Well, there was this one time a couple weeks ago... but there's no way that's possible."

"When was your last period?"

Sora panicked. She didn't know. Ever since Matt came back into her life she didn't really pay attention to dates. She quickly rushed to grab a calendar.

"What's today's date?" Sora wondered as she flipped open a day planner.

"May 6th," Mimi replied.

Sora flipped backward through the day planner looking for any indication that she'd actually had a period in the month of April. Usually she indicated that fact by a small star or circled the number on the day she started but wasn't coming up with any in that month so she flipped to March. A small star hung by the number 18.

"March 18th? Has it really been that long?" Sora asked wide-eyed.

"So assuming you have yours every 28 days like most people you would be..." Mimi counted in her head, "Twenty one days late, right?"

"As in three weeks?" Sora was extremely panicked now, "No, no, no! This can't be happening! I'm too young, we're not even married! I can't support a child! What if he leaves me? What if I turn into one of those washed out single moms with stretch marks and a fat ass? I can't handle that Mimi!"

"Sora, calm down we don't even know if you are or not. Maybe it's just a false alarm. You have been really stressed out lately with school and Matt's party. Sometimes stress can stall it. We need to go get a test to make sure. Be calm..."

Sora took a deep breath. It was hard to be calm with the information that was just presented to her. What if she was? What would Matt say? What were they going to do? Sora's attention turned from planning a surprise party for Matt to trying to decide whether or not she was carrying his child. She started crying.

"Why are you crying what's wrong??" Mimi asked quickly rushing to her friend's side.

"I don't know!" Sora bawled, "I don't know what's wrong!"

"Your mood swings aren't helping your case at all."

"Don't say that to me!"

"We need to get a test, now!" Mimi said pulling Sora off the couch and forcing shoes onto her feet.

* * *

The two ran into the closest convenient store and made their way to the pharmacy area. They stopped in front of a shelf that had multiple brands of pregnancy tests on it.

"Which one do you prefer?" Mimi said looking at them all, "This one gives you a smiley face if you are and a frowny face if you're not. And this one just tells it straight up 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'."

"I don't have a specific preference! Just grab them all!" Sora began throwing every kind of test into a shopping cart.

"You're going to pay for all of these?"

"The box says it's not 100% correct. I'm giving it best 4 out of 5. Or I guess in this case best 8 out of 10."

"If more than half of them say yes then you probably are."

"Mimi!"

"Sorry, just stating the truth."

Sora purchased the multiple pregnancy tests and the two rushed back to her apartment. She threw the bag on the bathroom counter and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Mimi wondered.

"How am I supposed to pee on every single one of these? That's not even physically possible," Sora stated.

"I'll be right back!" Mimi said dashing out of the bathroom. She returned moments later with 4 bottles of green tea, "Just keep drinking these they will make you pee like there's no freakin' tomorrow!"

"Let me take one now and see what it says," Sora said unwrapping a box and reading the directions, "Sit on toilet and pee on stick at a 45 degree angle, yady, yady, yada. All right! How hard can it be?"

* * *

"How are you doing in there?" Mimi asked from outside the open bathroom door.

Sora started whining, "Ew! I peed on my hand!"

Mimi wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Just drip it on the stick!"

Sora flushed the toilet and emerged from the bathroom after washing her hands.

"Now what?" Mimi wondered.

"The box said to set it down on a flat surface and wait for three minutes."

The two sat on the floor next to the bathroom in silence. Seconds ticked by making Sora very anxious. She wasn't used to this kind of pressure and having to wait on a stick that determined the rest of her life wasn't helping.

"Has it been three minutes yet?" Sora asked.

"It's been a minute. Just relax and take a deep breath," Mimi replied after looking at the timer they'd found in the kitchen.

"This is the longest three minutes of my life."

"Don't worry, babe. If you are we'll get through this. It's not the end of the world. You'll be a mom and that's the greatest thing that will ever happen to you. If you're not your life will just go back to normal."

"You're such a good friend Mimi. Thank you for being here with me for this. I don't think I could handle this on my own."

The timer went off indicating the three minutes was up. Sora's heart raced.

"It's the moment of truth," Mimi stated, "You ready?"

Sora shook her head, "No. You have to look at it I can't do this!"

Mimi jumped up off the floor as Sora buried her head in her hands.

"What is the test supposed to say if you're pregnant?" Mimi questioned looking at the test.

"Two lines mean yes, one means no."

"Okay, so what does a line and a half mean?"

"What!?" Sora said jumping off the floor and rushing into the bathroom grabbing the test from her, "A line and a half? What the hell?"

"Does that mean… you're kind of pregnant or kind of not?"

"I have no idea!"

"Maybe you didn't pee on it enough."

"I need to take another one, like, now!"

Sora sat down on the toilet with a bottle of green tea in her hands. She began chugging the liquid to get her bladder full enough for all the tests. Once she was ready Mimi began handing her the tests one by one. She even decided to take one herself just for shits and giggles.

"Holy hell," Mimi said picking up a test off the counter, "I got a smiley face!? Oh, wait that's one of yours. Holy crap that would have been horrible." She found the test she'd taken and it was negative, "Thank God. No offense."

Sora looked at all of the tests laid out on the counter. All of them, with the exception of the line and half, indicated she was in fact pregnant.

"Maybe it's a mistake. Maybe…"

"They're all wrong?" Mimi finished her sentence, "Sora, every test came back positive. You're pregnant sweetie."

Sora put her back against the wall and fell to the floor. She had a blank stare on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Mimi asked sitting next and taking her hand.

"I don't know," Sora replied honestly, "I don't exactly know how to feel. Excited… but scared at the same time. My life just took a drastic change."

"It's going to be okay, Sora. You're going to make a great mother."

Sora sighed, "I'm pregnant. Wow. I'm honestly for the first time in my life speechless."

"How are you going to tell Matt?"

"Matt's going to be the easy part. Telling my parents though… I don't even know how I'm going to handle that."

"I'm sure they'll be very understanding. Your mom was nineteen when she had you. If anything she'll help you as much as she can because she became a mom at a young age too."

"My mom always told me to wait until I was older. 'Raising a child at such a young age is no easy task' she always told me. She does always tell me that I'm the best thing that ever happened to her though. At least she was married before she got pregnant. She at least has that on me."

"You and Matt could always elope. Tell your mom you got pregnant on the honeymoon?"

"That would never work. If I'm three weeks late who knows how far along the baby is. She would catch that in a second."

"It'll be okay. You'll find a way to tell them… and Matt."

Sora sighed, "You can't tell anyone, especially Tai. He will freak and probably kill Matt. Now that I think about it, Tai's probably going to be the hardest person to tell. How do you tell your best friend since diapers you're pregnant!?"

"You told me and I'm just fine with it! I can't wait to be an aunt!"

"You're not helping, Meems."

"I'm serious though. If Matt decides he can't handle it, which he won't because he's a better person than that, then you and I can raise the baby together! It can have two mommies!"

Sora about busted out laughing, "So what we're gay now!? Great, my baby is going to have two lesbian moms."

"Hey now I never said anything about lesbians. It's very common for women and their friends to raise children on their own. As far as visitation rights go, I want Wednesdays and weekends. You can have him every other day."

Sora laughed, "You're going to spoil the hell out of this child aren't you?"

"You know it! I'd have one of my own if I could! I don't think Tai would fly for that right now though. I'd probably scare him away with that conversation."

The two laughed together.

"Tai? A father? I can't even see that right now. Tai is still a kid at heart which I guess would make him a good dad but still. He'd be having that kid pushing soccer balls with its head before it could even walk."

"Ah, okay enough of that. We need to find a way to tell Matt that you're having a baby. What about tomorrow for his birthday? That would be the best surprise of all."

"I don't want to ruin his birthday. Maybe I'll tell him after. I want him to have a good time."

"Don't you think the fact that you won't be taking celebratory shots with him will kind of make him suspicious?"

"Just because I won't be drinking doesn't mean he'll get suspicious."

"Sora, you love taking shots. Matt _will _be suspicious."

"You're right. I have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Matt asked walking through the front door catching the two completely off guard.

Sora panicked and quickly shoved Mimi into the bathroom to clean up all of the tests and boxes that were lying all of the place. Her heart began to race again as she tried to hide her very big secret.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, "Hey you."

"Hey," Sora replied trying to calm herself.

"Why were you two sitting in the hallway?" Matt wondered.

"Um," Sora tried to think of an excuse, "We were trying to get a stain out of the carpet. Mimi spilled some tea. You know how clumsy she gets."

"Uh hum!" Mimi shouted from the bathroom.

Matt smiled, "Okay… you said something about telling me something. What's up?"

"Ah, yes, that. Well, I wanted to tell you… You see, I wanted to tell you that um…" She decided to play it off by being very seductive and wrapping her arms around his neck and grabbing onto his hair, "I wanted you to know…." She kissed him on the lips, "that I love you very much and that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Mmm…" Matt replied kissing her again, "You look very, very sexy right now… maybe we should move this party somewhere a little more private…"

"I was thinking the exact same thing…" Sora said with a smile. She was satisfied with herself that she gotten out of having to tell him what was going on.

"Sora and I have plans today. You can do that later," Mimi said emerging from the bathroom and pulling Sora away from him. She was hauling a large black trash bag behind her

"Are you trying to hide a dead body in there or something?" Mimi said pointing to the black bag.

"I was doing a little spring cleaning. Sora is very messy. You wouldn't believe the crap I found under her bed and in the bathrooms. Not to mention her closet!" Mimi lied and then elbowed Sora in the ribs to continue the lie.

"Ow! Oh, yeah, right I'm very messy. I can find just about anywhere to hide stuff. Lucky for me though Mimi is a very cleanly person and just loves keeping my apartment in tact!"

Sora pinched Mimi on the arm harder than she probably should have making her laugh in response.

"Well, we'd better get going," Mimi said trying to rush her out the door, "Lots and lots of things to get done today!"

"She's right we do need to go. You can stay here if you want we won't be gone long," Sora stood on her tip toes to kiss him again, "I'll call you in a little bit okay? I love you!"

"Love you," Matt began only to watch the front door slam, "too…"

* * *

"Could you be any more damn obvious that I'm hiding something?" Sora asked once they got into Mimi's car.

"He won't figure it out. I got all of the tests out of the bathroom and even wiped everything down so it looks like I actually did do some spring cleaning. Just try not to act too jumpy around him tonight. His party is tomorrow and he'll find out everything. Actually, you'd probably be better off just not even seeing him tonight. You're really bad about keeping secrets from people."

"Is it such a bad thing that I'm a genuinely honest person? I don't like hiding anything. Besides, I can't not see him tonight then he'll think I'm avoiding him."

"Wrong. You'll be staying at my apartment tonight. Just tell him we're having a girl's night he'll understand. That way you won't have to see him and we can continue setting up for his party. It's good we're having it at my place. He won't suspect a thing."

"Yeah, not to mention your place is twice the size of mine. We'll need that for all the people I don't even know that you're inviting."

"They're friends from school. It's a birthday party therefore it's a celebration. A celebration calls for many people with common interests."

"What common interests? Alcohol?"

"It aint a party until someone gets naked!"

"Oh man."

"It'll be fun no worries."

"Believe me, the party is the last thing I'm worrying about right now."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yay! That chapter happened to be longer than I thought. That's a good thing though! Hope you all enjoyed my exciting twist. Don't hate. Review! Thanks to those who do!**


	11. Secret

**Disclaimer – I own NOTHING!**

**GASP! :o Blondie121147 is actually updating a chapter...??? Haha.**

**Sorry for such a long pause between chapters. I want to apologize because I really don't have much free time any more so don't expect chapters to be update quickly. This one's not very long but I wanted to get something out there. Thank you so much to my loyal readers who stick with me through this whole thing! You're amazing!**

**Chapter 11**

"I have a feeling Sora's hiding something from me. Did she tell you anything?" Matt asked Tai into the phone.

The first thing that popped into Tai's head was the surprise party. Matt had no idea about it and that was the only thing he could think that Sora would be hiding from him, "I haven't heard anything," he lied, "Maybe she's just having an off day."

"Maybe…" Matt replied, "She and Mimi were both really jumpy when I got to her apartment today. She didn't stay very long before they rushed out with a huge black bag that Mimi claimed was just trash."

_Party decorations. _Tai assumed, "I wouldn't look too far into it. Mimi mentioned a girl's night with Sora and Kari so they're probably just excited about it. Seriously, don't stress over it I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're probably right. Anyways, what time did you want to meet tonight?"

"I have practice until five so any time after that. The game starts at seven so we have to get to the bar early or we'll end up standing the whole time."

"All right man just let me know."

"Okay, see you tonight."

"Yeah, bye."

"See ya!"

Matt hung up the phone and decided to use the restroom before leaving to go back to his apartment. Sora kind of messed up his plans for the rest of the day so he took his time.

Matt walked into the guest bathroom that Sora and Mimi had been sitting outside of when he walked in earlier. He decided to investigate. He checked under the sinks and in the closet and found nothing but cleaning products and towels.

"What am I doing," Matt said to himself giving up, "Sora wouldn't hide anything from me. I'm just paranoid."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Look at how cute everything is!" Mimi squealed in the baby section of the department store they were in.

"Mimi, we're not here to look at baby things we're here to get outfits for the party tomorrow," Sora replied looking around quickly to make sure no one they knew was within hearing range.

"Look at this little outfit!" Mimi said holding up a small pink onesie with a little lamb on it, "I hope you have a girl. They're so much more fun to dress up than boys."

Her attitude toward that statement changed when she saw a little blue bear wrapped in a blue blanket. She grabbed it and touched it to her face.

"It's so soft!" Mimi said on the verge of tears, "Your pregnancy is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Sora rolled her eyes and decided to just let Mimi go crazy with all the baby stuff. She already had things picked out for the baby shower and was putting them on reserve. They were both stunned when they reached the crib section.

Sitting in front of them was a fully decorated crib for a new born baby. It consisted of pink and green sheets, a small fuzzy pink blanket, many cute stuffed animals, and even a mobile.

"I'm getting it for you," Mimi said.

"Mimi, who said I was having a girl?" Sora replied.

"Oh, you're having a girl. It's been decided."

"Okay then."

Mimi walked back to the clothing section and found another onesie with a pink bonnet. She pulled it off the rack and held it up to Sora's stomach and then nodded.

"Yep, it will definitely be a girl!" Mimi almost shouted.

"Who's having a girl?" A voice called from behind them.

"Tk!" Sora shouted in panic.

"What's up?" Tk asked with his dazzling smile that made all the girls melt, even the older ones. He was definitely Matt's brother.

"Nothing, nothings up why would something be up? What? People can't look at cute little baby clothes that other people would just love for their babies? They're not for me if that's what you're thinking! We were just browsing through! You know how much Mimi loves babies! Hahaha!" Sora said frantically.

Tk and Mimi stared at Sora like she was insane.

"I have to go," Sora said making a dash for the bathroom.

"That was um, weird," Tk said not really catching onto anything, "What's up with her? Why is she so jumpy?"

"She's just nervous about Matt's surprise party," Mimi lied.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"You're going to be there right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. My brother has absolutely no idea. He will be so surprised."

"In more ways than one…" Mimi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Well, hey it was great seeing you but Sora and I have to pick out outfits for the party. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right. See you then."

Tk watched Mimi walk away and became extremely uneasy by Sora's quick accusations. He eventually shrugged it off and went about his business.

* * *

"You're making it too obvious, Sora," Mimi said from behind the dressing room door.

"I'm not the one trying to look at baby clothes in the middle of a public place that our friends shop in!" Sora hissed.

"He didn't suspect anything anyways. You just need to calm down and quit being so jumpy. Now," Mimi said emerging from the changing room, "What do you think about this one?"

Mimi was wearing a knee-length baby pink dress. It was strapless and showed a lot of cleavage. It was tight fitting around her little waste and poofy at the bottom. A white ribbon tied around the waist making a small bow that trailed down the back. She had pink rhinestone encrusted shoes that completed the outfit.

"I like it," Sora said not really caring much either way.

"Okay, better question… which of the dresses I tried on can you see Tai wanting to get me out of the fastest?"

Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust, "As if I wasn't nauseous enough."

Mimi laughed, "I'm kidding. But seriously do you like this one?"

"Yeah, it's perfect on you."

"But you said that about the last couple of dresses too."

"I thought they were all pretty good."

"You're not exactly too thrilled about this are you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"That's understandable. So are you going to get the green dress?"

"I don't really see a point to buying a dress. I won't be able to fit into it in a couple of months any ways."

"Just don't cut the tag off of it. Wear it for the party, look absolutely fabulous for your man, and then return it the next day and get your money back. Just don't spill anything on it."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I can always return it."

"So you're going to get it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay good. Well, I'm going to get this one so let me change really quick and we can go pay for them."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tai and half the other people at the bar shouted as their team missed a goal, "He so had that! God!"

Matt, Tai, and Tk sat at the sports bar anxiously watching the soccer game. It was the second half of the game and the teams were tied. Matt wasn't really paying attention like Tk and Matt. He had other things on his mind.

"I'm going to get another beer you want one Tai?" Matt asked receiving a nod before walking away.

"What's up with your brother tonight?" Tai asked once Matt was out of hearing range, "He seems really distracted."

"I have no idea he hasn't said anything to me. Are he and Sora having problems? I ran into her and Mimi at the mall today. Sora seemed really jumpy for some reason. I think it was mostly because when I found them they were looking at baby stuff," Tk responded.

"Baby stuff?" Tai questioned, "Why in the world were they looking at baby stuff?"

"Beats me. But you know how obsessed Mimi is with babies. They probably just stopped so Mimi could admire all the small, pink toys."

Tai laughed, "Yeah, good point she does love anything that's pink even if it's baby toys. But I think Sora's just nervous about the party tomorrow. She wants everything to be perfect and is still trying to hide it from Matt. You know how bad she is about hiding things. She makes it very obvious when she has a secret."

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that. Maybe Matt's starting to suspect that she's hiding something. Maybe that's why he seems so distracted."

"Probably. He'll be fine once he has a couple more beers."

"Yeah you're probably right."

* * *

"Kari should be here soon. She's going to pick up pizza on the way over," Mimi said plopping down on the couch next to Sora.

"Pizza sounds amazing right now," Sora said stuffing her face with all the popcorn the bowl could handle, "Do you smell cake?"

Mimi laughed, "You really are pregnant aren't you?"

Sora ignored the question and continued stuffing her face. Once the bowl was done she relaxed and sighed happily.

"Feel better now that you've eaten?" Mimi asked.

"Oh yes," Sora replied with a smile.

"Keep food in your stomach at all times and you probably won't get sick as often."

"I'm going to have to. My teachers will start to question what's wrong if I'm constantly running to the bathroom to puke."

"At least you only have a couple weeks of this semester left."

"Yeah, thank goodness. I'm just going to have to figure out how to tell me coach I won't be coming back next season. He's not going to be too thrilled about that."

"You're pregnant, he'll get over it. Speaking of… are you going to tell Kari when she gets here?"

"I haven't decided yet. I know she won't say anything but I kind of want my parents and Matt to know first before everyone else you know?"

"Oh…"

"Oh… what?"

"Nothing…" Mimi said with a big, fake smile.

"You told her didn't you?"

"I'm sorry!" Mimi cried.

Sora just rolled her eyes, "Anyone else?"

"No, just her. I haven't told Tai I swear!"

"Good. Well, I'm kind of glad Kari knows. At least I won't have to go the whole night trying to keep it from her."

"Oh, and for the record, I think she's more excited than me."

"Seriously?"

"She's already planning the baby shower."

Sora rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"It'll be fine. I told her not to freak out when she got here. She'll control herself, I promise."

"Fine."

Moments later a loud knock was heard at the door. Mimi opened it and saw Kari's smiling face standing there.

A loud squealing noise came from Kari's throat as she shoved the pizza boxes into Mimi's arms. She rushed over to Sora and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Control, huh!?" Sora laughed through Kari's constant hugs.

"I'm sorry I told Mimi I wouldn't freak out but I'm just so excited that I'm going to be an aunt!" Kari shrieked.

"It's okay."

"So how are you feeling? When did you find out? How did it happen? Well, no I know how it happened. Was it intentional or a surprise? Do your parents know? How-"

"Kari!" Sora interrupted, "I'm feeling fine. I found out today. No, it wasn't intentional, crazy. No, my parents and Matt DON'T know. Enough questions!"

"Sorry! Wait, Matt doesn't even know?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"How are you keeping something so huge from him? You're usually really bad about keeping secrets from people. How have you managed to hide something like this?"

"She's had very little contact with him today," Mimi answered, "He's having a boys night with Tk and Tai and we're having a girls night. She's trying to stay away from him until the party tomorrow. She'll tell him then."

"Oh," Kari replied, "How are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm kind of at a loss on that one."

"Yeah, I hear you on that. I wouldn't know how to tell someone something like that either."

"It's not going to be easy. I just don't want him to be mad at me."

"He's not going to be mad at you, Sora. It's his kid too. If anything he'll be thrilled. Had he of gotten someone else pregnant he probably wouldn't be as excited but you're the love of his life. I promise he'll be happy."

"I sure hope so."

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty much pointless. I just really wanted to get a chapter updated. I can promise you though that the next chapter (which I have a large majority done already btw) will be very dramatic and full of suspense! Here's a little sneak peak for you lovely readers...**

The sound of glass falling and shattering on the wooden floor interrupted us. We turned our heads to see a shocked Tai standing in the doorway. The beer that had previously been in his hands was now shattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor.

"Tai…" I said on the verge of tears. This wasn't how I wanted him to find out.

"You're pregnant?" Tai asked still in shock.

"Tai, I-"

A growl like sound rose from Tai's throat and that's when I knew he was about to explode.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," he said before dashing down the hallway back to the party.

**Haha! There ya go! A fun sneak peak. I hope y'all continue to stick with me. Please review!**


	12. Surprise

**Disclaimer - I own... NOTHING.... sigh...**

**I told you guys you'd see this chapter soon! I finished it a hell of a lot faster than I thought. Don't expect another update any time soon because honestly I have barely anything written. Enjoy!**

**From this chapter on…. Probably until the last chapter…. Will be in Sora's point of view. **

**Chapter 12**

"Today's the big day!" Mimi cheered throwing the curtains back from the balcony door letting all the sunlight pour into the room.

Kari and I moaned and threw the comforter we were sharing over our heads.

"Oh, come on sleepy heads! It's almost noon it's time to wake up!"

"Mimi, let the pregnant woman and I sleep!" Kari shouted from under the comforter.

Kari and I fell asleep on Mimi's pull-out queen sized bed from the couch. Normally, we would have slept in the spare bedroom that consisted of two beds but we were too tired to move. We all stayed up gossiping and laughing until around 4 in the morning. Needless to say, Kari and I weren't ready to get up just yet. Mimi on the other hand was acting like a hyper crack addict.

"You guys are no fun!" Mimi pouted.

I took one of the pillows from under my head and chucked it at Mimi. Apparently it caught her off guard because she fell over making me laugh. Mimi didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"Well, I guess I'm awake now," I said sitting up on the bed and stretching.

"I'm glad it took my falling on the floor to finally wake you up," Mimi said sarcastically.

"Be glad I'm waking up in a happy mood."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm still sleeping so shut up!" Kari shouted again from under the blankets.

Mimi and I looked at each other and couldn't hold in the laughter. We grabbed pillows and started smacking Kari underneath her blankets. She started screaming and eventually fell off the bed from trying to avoid getting hit. She hit the ground with a loud thud and didn't move.

"Holy crap we killed Kari," Mimi said in shock.

"I'm not dead, dummy," Kari said picking herself up off the floor. Mimi and I started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh! Kari, your hair!" Mimi laughed.

Kari put a hand on her head and felt the rat's nest that had taken over during her sleep. She sighed and went into the bathroom to brush it out.

"Is it bad to say that your hair looks like Tai's right now!?" I laughed hysterically.

All we got from Kari was a middle finger as she rounded the corner. It was definitely a good start to the day.

* * *

"Oh, Mimi," Tai moaned from the couch in his living room. Matt's eyes opened and searched the room for Tai's sudden outburst.

"You're a bad, bad girl…" Tai smiled.

"What the hell?" Matt mouthed to himself as he sat up from his sleeping position.

"Oh, you know what I like baby…" Tai said.

Matt looked over at Tai's sleeping body. In the whole twelve years they'd known each other he had no clue Tai talked in his sleep. When he finally saw what was getting Tai so excited he couldn't help but wake up Tk and share this embarrassing moment with him.

"Grab the camera!" Matt whispered to Tk who dashed to find a video camera.

"Naughty girl… I like it!" Tai moaned again.

"He's going to be so pissed when he finds out we showed this to everyone!" Tk laughed.

"This is just too priceless to not show everyone!" Matt said video tapping the whole thing.

Tai felt nibbling on his ear which made him smile even more, "Stop it baby you're making it so hard…"

"That's what she said!" Matt shouted and then he and Tk busted out laughing.

Tai's eyes shot open to Kari's cat Miko licking on his nose. He panicked when he saw Matt and Tk rolling on the floor in laughter.

"What happened!?" Tai shouted pushing the cat off of him and jumping up.

"Whoa man control your morning wood!" Tk shouted and pointed at Tai's massive erection.

Tai's face turned bright red and his hands instantly moved to cover his embarrassment. He rushed into his bedroom and quickly slammed the door.

"You guys suck!" Tai shouted from his room.

"I'm thinking youtube," Tk said as he and Matt watched the video multiple times.

* * *

"I think that's the rest of the decorations," I said after pinning up the last of the balloons in Mimi's apartment.

"The place looks great!" Mimi said admiring all of the decorations we'd spent hours setting up, "Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

"I will be amazing if someone doesn't die tonight of alcohol poisoning," Kari commented as she eyed Mimi's fully stocked bar.

"I just wanted to be prepared. Our friends like to drink," Mimi said.

"A little too much if you ask me."

"Just because you don't drink doesn't mean that you can judge," Mimi said with a laugh.

"I don't drink because nothing good comes from it."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's cool. I'll make sure everyone stays cool I promise."

"Okay."

"So what do you plan to do with Matt today? And how are you going to get him to come over tonight?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I'm taking him to a very intimate dinner at L'auberge De L'ill and then I'm going to tell him that you are letting us use your hot tub for the night. He can't resist the hot tub," I said with a lame giggle.

"That's like the fanciest French restaurant in town? I heard the waiting list was ridiculous! How did you swing that?" Mimi and Kari wondered.

"I pulled a few strings. For some reason when I mention Matt's name they pretty much pushed whoever was in the 6:30 spot out. People love their rock stars…"

"They love ex rock stars even more."

"I guess so."

"Are you wearing the dress you bought to dinner?" Mimi wondered.

"I wasn't… but since you mentioned it I guess I will. But what if I spill something on it?"

"It's called a napkin. Put one in your lap and you'll be fine."

"But what if it falls down the top?"

"Just don't miss your mouth, k?"

"Okay."

"So are you going to tell him at dinner?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should do it in private versus telling him when he's intoxicated at his birthday party."

"It's my business don't worry about it. I'll figure it out just don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't. But you need to tell him regardless."

"I will just get off my back about it!"

Okay, I wasn't exactly being the nicest person but she just kept pushing! It wasn't her secret to tell and yet she was wouldn't leave me alone about it. The baby hormones were making me crazy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," I apologized.

"It's okay. I understand," Mimi replied, "But we'd better start getting you ready! We only have a couple of hours to make you the hottest girl in Japan! Matt won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

It's a good thing Mimi is a very forgiving person.

* * *

"So where are you and Sora going tonight and why does it require you dress nicely?" Tai questioned as he and Tk watched Matt put a tie around his neck.

"She's taking me to some fancy French restaurant. Apparently the dress code consists of a suit and tie," Matt replied as he reached for the hair gel.

"So are you guys coming back to my place for drinks after or what?"

"Actually we were going to go to Mimi's and borrow her hot tub for the night."

Tai smirked. He'd forgotten that was the supposed "plan". Little did Matt know he'd have a party with lots of people waiting for him when he got there.

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe we can do something tomorrow then."

"Sure."

"Sweet. Well, you two have a good time. Be safe; wear a condom, all that good stuff!"

Matt laughed, "Will do."

Matt squeezed the last bit of hair gel out of the bottle and applied it to his hair. He reached for the next bottle and began applying that. I swear his hair could cut through glass. I had to be careful around it because I might have poked an eye out. Yes, Matt is very narcissistic when it comes to his hair.

* * *

Mimi and Kari came back to my apartment with me to help me get ready for my dinner with Matt tonight. I didn't want him to pick me up at Mimi's house because the decorations would have completely given everything away. Therefore, we went back to my place. I felt more comfortable using my own shower anyways.

"Mimi, I hope you're not making me look like a clown. It feels like you're putting a lot of make up on me," I complained. I usually didn't wear much make up. I felt going natural was a lot more self-satisfying. Plus, I didn't like having to wash off all the eye liner later that night.

"You don't look like a clown and it's just some eye liner and mascara. Chill," Mimi replied.

Mimi was applying my make up and Kari was doing my hair. Kari was curling it and testing out different styles that would look appropriate with my party dress. She finally settled on a half pulled back half falling down my shoulders kind of do. My side swiped bangs remained straight and flipped off to the left side of my face. Kari completed the hair do with a small rhinestone encrusted clip that she used to hold back some hair.

"Great job on the hair, Kari!" Mimi said once my hair was finished, "If you weren't going to school to be a teacher I'd say be a hair stylist!"

"Thanks!" Kari cheered. She was obviously very proud of her work.

"Just a little bit of lip gloss… and you're done!" Mimi smiled, "Gosh, I'm brilliant."

I rolled my eyes. Mimi could be extremely full of herself sometimes.

I stood up from the chair and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself at first. I'm not gonna lie… I looked good; I looked really good. I think for the first time in my life I actually considered myself attractive but not in a narcissistic way. Mimi gave me a natural look with the make up. She put just enough on to make it look like I was wearing make up but not enough to make me look like a hooker. My hair was fantastic. Kari had skills.

"Wow," I said looking myself over, "You two are amazing."

"We know," they said at the same time.

"I don't even look like myself!"

"You should wear make up more often. You could seriously be a model right now," Mimi said.

I looked at my tiny waist in the green party dress. I would miss how tiny my waist was once I started gaining baby weight. I prayed that I didn't gain too much weight while I was pregnant. Call me crazy, but I enjoy being skinny.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the front door. I assumed Matt was here.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Mimi shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. Sure enough Matt was standing there looking like an absolute stud in his suit. It almost felt like we were going to high school prom all over again except we were older, more mature, and I was pregnant.

"Wow," Matt said looking me up and down.

"Is it too much?" I asked suddenly aware of his reaction.

"No, no of course not! You're perfect…"

He always knew how to make me smile, "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself!"

"Ah, it was just something I had lying around. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

I turned to Mimi who mouthed something along the lines of "Tell him!" and became frustrated again. Dinner probably would have been the best time to tell him since it would be quiet and private but I didn't want to ruin his night. As bad as it sounds, I kind of wanted to tell him when he had a couple of drinks in him. I assumed alcohol would soften the blow a little bit. My biggest issue was that I didn't know how he would react. Would he be happy? Sad? Upset? Angry? Would it be the best thing that has ever happened to him or the worst thing that ever could? Obviously I was being pessimistic about the whole thing. I might as well expect the worst and hope for the best. Right?

"You're awfully quiet tonight is something wrong?" Matt asked on the car ride to the restaurant.

"Huh?" I said not really paying attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied with a fake smile, "I'm great just kinda chillin'."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Okay."

Even if I wasn't happy I had to fake it for him. It was his birthday and I didn't want to put him in a foul mood because I was too chicken shit to tell him I was carrying his child.

The rest of our evening played out well. The restaurant gave us our meal for free because apparently the owner's daughter is in love with Matt and all he had to do was sign an autograph for her. We enjoyed each other company and talked and laughed about pretty much everything. The baby subject never came up. Actually, I forgot about it because we were talking about other things like old memories and what not. Matt tried to buy the most expensive bottle of wine as a toast to a perfect evening but I had to make up the excuse that my stomach wasn't feeling too great so he wouldn't buy it. Fortunately for me, it worked.

When we finally got to Mimi's apartment I think I'd completely forgotten the fact that there was a surprise party waiting behind the door. Matt kept telling me all the things he was looking forward to in the hot tub and me, being extremely hormonal, completely gave in and was to the point of wanted to get in his pants as quickly as possible. I guess that's one upside to being pregnant: I can have sex as many times as I want and don't have to worry about anything! It is a great feeling.

I had my legs wrapped around Matt's waist and my hands tangled all throughout his hair. I wanted him more now than I ever had before. I could feel Matt's hands fumbling for the key to the apartment. When he finally got it open we stumbled through the door and almost fell on the floor.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted only to quickly shut up when they saw us intertwined like a pretzel.

I quickly jumped off of Matt and straightened out my dress. Needless to say I was bright red in embarrassment. Matt just laughed it off.

"You planned a surprise party for me? You're so awesome!" Matt said quickly kissing me on the forehead and running off to greet his friends. I guess he forgot about the hot tub… oh well.

"I'd say the turn out was a success!" Mimi stated.

"Mimi, who are all these people?" I asked not really recognizing anyone except my intimate group of friends and a couple of people from my school.

"Oh, you know, friends of friends… of friends. Honestly, I don't really know some of these people. I mentioned surprise party to a couple of school friends and the next thing I knew all these people started showing up. A lot of them said they knew who you were from school and others just wanted to meet Matt in person. They all seem nice. As long as no one gets out of control it's fine."

"Um, all right."

"So did you tell him at dinner?"

"Does it look like I told him?"

We looked over at my boyfriend who was currently throwing down a couple shots with Tai and some other people. Soon enough, the beer funnel came out and a beer pong table was set up on the deck.

"I'm going to take that as a no. Wow, he's not wasting any time getting drunk is he?"

"He didn't get to drink at dinner. He tried to buy a bottle of wine but I made up a lame excuse as to why I couldn't drink. I guess he's trying to make up for lost time considering his birthday is only here for like a couple more hours."

"Well, you'd better tell him before he gets too drunk."

"Tell me what?" Matt said happily as he skipped into the picture.

Why did he always have to pop up at the wrong times?

"Um, nothing! It's nothing! Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked quickly to change the subject.

"The party is great you're amazing! Thank you so much this is the best birthday ever!"

"Anytime babe."

He kissed me quickly again and took off. I had absolutely no clue how I was going to tell him.

* * *

The party raged for hours and from what I saw was starting to get out of control. People kept constantly coming and going, Mimi's things were getting broken, I think there was an orgy going on in the hot tub, someone had puked on the balcony, and there were broken beer bottles everywhere. I was starting to stress out a lot more than I needed too.

Mimi went into her living room, shut the music off and screamed at everyone.

"If you don't know me you need to get the hell out of my apartment or I'm calling the cops! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" Mimi shouted only to receive dumb founded looks, "NOW!"

People took the hint and started leaving. Once the party was back down to a sane amount of people, I began to relax again.

"This is bull shit!" Mimi said as she began picking up broken pieces of an expensive vase that once sat above her fireplace, "This will NEVER happen again!"

"I'm sorry Mimi," I apologized, "I shouldn't have asked you to hold the party at your place. I should have known something like this would happen."

"It's not your fault. People just don't know how to control themselves."

"Babe, just chill we'll get it all cleaned up tomorrow. Just have fun for now!" Tai's drunk ass said. He didn't help the situation at all. Mimi was pissed.

"Not now, Tai," Mimi snapped.

"Okay then…" Tai said and walked away.

Mimi stood up off the floor and pointed at me, "You need to tell Matt like now. If you don't, then I will."

"Mimi, that's not your secret to tell."

"I don't care any more," Mimi said in a stern voice. She'd had more than her fair share of drinks and was going completely insane, "If you don't have the balls to tell him I will. It's not fair that he doesn't know."

I sighed. She was right. She was always right. I hated that she was always right.

"Fine, I'll tell him," I said and stalked away to find him.

Matt was at the bar with Tai and Tk and some guys from the soccer team taking more shots. His face lit up when he saw me. I wondered how long that would last after I told him.

"Hey baby!" Matt said in his drunken happiness, "Hey everyone, have you met my girlfriend? Sora, meet the guys, guys, Sora!"

I got a couple of "hey's" from them and they went back to talking to each other.

"I need to talk to you," I said sternly.

"Okay, what's up?" He wondered.

"In private."

"Okay…?"

I took his hand and led him to Mimi's guest bedroom. He went to sit down on the bed as I closed the door behind me. He stared at me and smiled. Even though I knew he was hammered for some reason he never looked as innocent and caring as he did at that moment. He patted the spot on the bed next to him and I went to sit down.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he tucked the hair in my face behind my ear.

I looked into his eyes and took in a deep breath. Before I could open my mouth to speak he moved in and kissed me. Once again, all thoughts on telling him disappeared.

He moved his hands to my face and began playing with my hair. His hands began moving from my hair, down my shoulders, and finally stopped on the zipper on my dress. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Matt, wait," I said stopping him.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Tell me."

"Matt, I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…"

"Yes…?"

"I'm not ready for this!" I said and got up from the bed. I quickly dashed for the door and hurried out of the room.

I grabbed onto Mimi's arm and dragged her unwillingly out of the living room. I had to talk to her.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Mimi asked as we both came to a stop in her bedroom.

"I can't do this!" I exclaimed.

"Do what?" Mimi wondered.

"I can't tell Matt that I'm pregnant!"

The sound of glass falling and shattering on the wooden floor interrupted us. We turned our heads to see a shocked Tai standing in the doorway. The beer that had previously been in his hands was now shattered in hundreds of pieces on the floor.

"Tai…" I said on the verge of tears. This wasn't how I wanted him to find out.

"You're pregnant?" Tai asked still in shock.

"Tai, I-"

A growl like sound rose from Tai's throat and that's when I knew he was about to explode.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," he said before dashing down the hallway back to the party.

"Mimi, we have to stop him!" I shouted running down the hallway after him.

I pushed my way through the people standing in the hallway. I didn't care that I was being rude. I had to stop Tai before he said something to Matt or worse… before he actually did kill my boyfriend.

I finally made it to the living room where I saw Tai scanning the crowd trying to find Matt. Thank God I'd caught up to him before he'd found Matt.

"Tai, please stop!" I shouted as I basically ran into his body. I latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go even though he tried to shake me off.

"Get off of me, Sora!" He screamed. He was extremely upset. I'd never seen him like this before. It truly scared me to see this side of my best friend.

"Please, just talk to me before you do anything irrational!"

He finally managed to shake his arm loose and stared at me. It looked as though he were about to cry, "How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag isn't it?"

"Please don't be mad at me, Tai. I can't handle that right now."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. How could he be so damn stupid? What the hell was he thinking not being safe?"

"It's not only his fault, Tai."

"Oh, I'm sorry but the last time I checked you weren't the one with the penis!"

By this point most of the people around us were listening to our conversation. I didn't care any more. Everyone was going to find out I was pregnant anyways so who cared how they found out now?

"Tai, please…" I was crying now. Crying seemed to be the only way to get him to come around and honestly I was so emotional I couldn't help it anyways.

"What's going on?" Matt asked suddenly appearing in the room.

I could tell he was concerned. The fact that I was crying and that Tai looked like he was about to kill someone automatically drew him to the conclusion that Tai was at fault.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked jumping to conclusions. His attitude didn't help the situation at all.

Tai gave a big, fake laugh, "What did _I _do to her!? Oh, that's rich!"

"Sora, what's wrong?" Matt asked on the defense now.

"You haven't told him yet?" Tai asked astounded.

"Haven't told me what? What is going on?"

I didn't say a word. Mimi jumped in and tried to calm the situation.

"Come on Tai this is none of your business," Mimi said in a calm voice. Tai just pushed her away. He wasn't ready to be reasonable with anyone.

"She's my best friend so therefore it is my business," Tai retorted.

"What the hell is going on!?" Matt shouted.

By this point the entire party was tuned in. I saw all of my friends whether close or from my classes concerned by the situation unfolding. It was Tai who decided to break the silence.

"Sora's pregnant," he said in a resentful tone and then stormed out of the apartment.

Gasps and whispers began after that. I broke down. The look on Matt's face made me break. I ran out of the room as quickly as I could and locked myself in Mimi's bathroom. Mimi and Kari rushed quickly after me but I wasn't in the mood to talk to any one. I fell to the floor and cried. I had never been so upset in my entire life. My best friend hated me and my boyfriend was probably going to take off and never speak to me again. Everything hit me at once and I couldn't control it any more.

"Sora, please open the door!" Mimi shouted in fear from the other side.

"I need to talk to her," Matt said trying to push by her.

"I'll handle it. You need to go after Tai before he does something stupid."

"I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant! Let me talk to her!"

"Matt," Mimi said staring into his eyes, "Please."

I heard silence on the other side of the door and the presence of one person leave. Apparently Matt left to go find Tai. I was thankful for that. I couldn't handle talking to him right now and I wanted him to find Tai as quickly as possible before he did something stupid.

"Sora, please open the door!" Mimi pleaded once again.

I reached up and unlocked the hook. I was still panicking. It felt like my throat had decided to close up and not let any air through at all. Soon enough Mimi and Kari were right by my side trying to calm me down.

"You're having a panic attack. Think about something to distract yourself from it," Mimi said.

I tried thinking about something, anything to get my mind off of the fact that I couldn't breathe. I often had panic attacks when things became too heavy. I wasn't an expert but I assumed having a panic attack while pregnant probably wasn't the best thing. I started thinking about my baby. I really secretly hoped it was a boy. For some reason I related to boys better than girls. I wondered what he would look like. He would have Matt's eyes, I hoped. I hoped he would have Matt's hair color too mostly because I hated my own color. Yeah, that would be nice: a mini version of my beautiful boyfriend would be good. He will be sweet and sincere and all the girls will fall for him. My little heart breaker! Yeah, that would be good.

I took in a deep breath and realized I wasn't panicking any more. I put my hand over my racing heart and took a couple more breaths. Mimi and Kari smiled at me.

"That a girl," Mimi said running her fingers through my hair.

"Where's Tai?" I asked suddenly. I was worried about him.

"Matt went to go find him," Kari replied, "I hope he caught up to him."

"I need to find him. I need to find them. I have to talk to them both."

"No, you need to sit here and chill for a minute. You just had a panic attack. We don't want you freaking out like that again it isn't good for the baby."

I put a hand on my stomach and felt for something that wasn't kicking yet. It reassured me that there was something bigger than me now. I couldn't only think of myself any more. I had to think about another life that I had to keep alive. I decided to not try and find them it would only upset me more.

* * *

"Tai please stop and talk to me. You're being extremely irrational about this," Matt shouted as he paced quickly through the streets after Tai.

"I have nothing to say to you," Tai replied.

"You can't stay pissed off forever. If it makes you feel any better I didn't even know Sora was… pregnant… until you screamed it at me!"

Tai stopped and turned around dashing back toward Matt, "She's _my _best friend, Matt. My _best _friend! How could this happen? She had her whole life ahead of her and now she can't do any of the things she wanted to with her life."

Tai was standing in the middle of the street when all of a sudden the sound of shrieking tires could be heard coming around the corner. Everything happened so fast.

"Tai, watch out!" Matt shouted quickly pushing Tai out of the way.

Glaring headlights came rushing toward him and the next thing he knew his body felt like it had been hit by a train and was thrust into the air. He hit the hard, cold cement and everything went black. A head popped out of the dark window and shouted "Fuck you, Ishida!" and then went back in and the car sped off into the dark night.

Tai stood in shock. He quickly rushed to Matt's unconscious body and tried his best not to shake him in fear that he could have a concussion. He began to panic when Matt didn't respond to his voice. Matt had just been hit by a car.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator at the police station asked.

"My friend just got hit by a car!" Tai shouted into the phone, "He unconscious and he's bleeding a lot."

"What is your location, sir?"

"He got hit in front of Chastain Park apartment's right outside of Heighten View Terrace. Please send an ambulance fast!"

"We have an ambulance and police on the way."

"Thank you!"

Tai hung up the phone and then dialed Mimi.

* * *

Mimi rolled her eyes as her cell phone began vibrating across the bathroom floor, "Someone had better be dying."

"Mimi, Matt just got hit by a car!"

Mimi's whole face went white and the phone fell out of her hands.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" I asked noticing her instant change in expression.

She didn't answer.

"Mimi?"

"I'll be right back. Kari, stay with Sora," Mimi said getting up off the floor and rushing out of the bathroom.

"I wonder what happened," Kari asked.

* * *

Mimi ran down the stairs of the apartment building as fast as she could. Although she was on the tenth floor she didn't have the time to sit and wait for the elevator. She finally reached Tai and the police were starting to arrive.

"Oh my God!" Mimi cried and instantly burst into tears at the sight of Matt, "What happened?"

"Akira," Tai replied as he wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend and watched the EMT's put Matt's body into the ambulance.

**To be continued…**

**FOR THE RECORD MATT IS NOT GOING TO DIE! Please don't send me reviews saying "OMG don't kill off Matt!" because I so won't lol. **

**And NOW A SNEAK PEAK... At chapter 13...**

You know that little voice in the back of your head that tells you what you're doing is stupid and reckless? Yeah... I completely ignored that voice.

I walked into the dark alley and shouted into the darkness, "Akira! I'm here."

Three figures emerged from the darkness. The first one that came into the light was Akira. He was puffing on a cigarette and had a cynical smile on his face. When I recognized the other two my heart stopped. They were the same men that Matt saved me from in the park that one day. It was then that I realized I was in way over my head.

**Oh how the drama continues... haha! So... why is Sora meeting up with Akira? Why is she being so stupid? Where is Matt? What the hell is going on?? You'll find out.... Please review!**


	13. Bad Idea

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon. Or anything else that might get mentioned.

**Wow! Another update?? I am really determined to finish this story lol. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 13**

"Have you seen what's going on outside?" Someone from the party shouted instantly catching my attention.

"What's going on outside?" I wondered as Kari and I got up off the floor to go look at the scene unfolding.

"Why is there an ambulance and police everywhere?" Tk asked joining us.

"I heard someone got shot!" A kid stated acting like he knew everything that was going on.

"That's impossible we would have heard it. Besides, this is a totally safe neighborhood nothing like that ever happens here," a girl who also lived in the complex replied.

"If someone didn't get shot then why are they putting someone's body into the ambulance?" The kid fought back.

"Why are Tai and Mimi standing down there talking to the police?" Tk wondering making us all grow extremely uneasy.

Kari instantly caught on. _That's why Mimi told me to stay here with Sora! _Kari thought to herself and then latched onto my arm, "Come on, Sora."

"No wait I want to know what's going on," I replied still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Please, Sora," Kari said still trying to pull me away.

"That's my brother!" Tk shouted and then dashed toward the front door.

My heart stopped. Matt was the person they were carrying into the ambulance? What the hell had happened? Was he okay? I had to find out.

I got out of Kari's death grip and pushed my way through all of the spectators. Kari knew I had figured it out and decided to tag along.

I watched Tk throw the doors open to the stairs and disappear. I had almost reached the door when Kari grabbed my shoulder and suggested I take the elevator. She told me running down ten flights of stairs wouldn't be very good for me. I was more concerned about what had happened to Matt versus running down a couple flights of stairs. I gave in though and we patiently waited for the elevator.

When we finally got to the bottom I dashed out of the elevator and ran straight to Matt's body laying on the stretcher. One of the police grabbed onto me and forced me away from him.

"Let me go that's my boyfriend!" I shouted lashing to try and get away from the cop.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down!" The cop said trying to contain me.

"Sora, don't fight it," Mimi said trying to get me to calm down.

"Shut up, Mimi! Your boyfriend is laying half-dead and bloody on a fucking stretcher!" I shouted still fighting the cop.

"Ma'am, please don't make me have to arrest you," the cop said.

I stopped fighting. Being arrested and sitting in a jail cell for fighting a cop was the last thing I wanted.

"Can I please go with him?" I asked as tears ran down my face.

"Sorry, only family is allowed in the ambulance," the cop replied.

"I'm his brother! Let me go," Tk said and was then helped into the ambulance.

They began closing the doors to the ambulance and I decided to make one last attempt to get in there, "I'm pregnant with his child!"

The cop looked at me in disbelief, "Are you really or are you just saying that so you can get in the ambulance?"

"No, I really am. I found out yesterday. Please let me go," I begged.

The cop sighed, "All right, get in."

"Thank you!" I said in relief jumping into the ambulance with Tk.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," I heard Mimi say and I mouthed that I was sorry for snapping at her. She just smiled and I knew she had forgiven me.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room along with Matt's parents, my mom, Tai and Mimi's mothers, some friends and other family members of the Ishida's. Matt's mom rubbed my back for reassurance but my mind couldn't focus on anything other than whether he'd be okay.

Matt had been purposely hit by Akira's car. From what the people in the ambulance said he had a concussion and could possibly suffer from some memory loss. He also had multiple broken ribs, a broken leg, and was cut and bruised all over his body. He wasn't anywhere close to dying, thank goodness, but was in bad shape and needed reconstructive surgery on his leg. Apparently Akira's attempt to kill him was a failure.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and everyone was instantly on their feet.

"Are you Sora?" The doctor asked making eye contact with me.

"Yes," I replied quickly, "How's he doing?"

"We have him sedated. He's woken up a couple of times but he's in so much pain from broken bones we had to keep him stable. While he was awake, however, he kept asking for you. I understand that you're expecting your first child with him?"

Crap. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Everyone, including mom and his parents, finally knew about it. At least I didn't have to be the one to tell them.

"That's correct," I replied.

"Is that true, Sora?" My mom asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Matt's mom wondered.

"I just found out yesterday. I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm so sorry…"

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry about!" My mom said wrapping her arms around me, "I wish you had to us as soon as you found out but this is wonderful news!"

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Honey, these things happen. I'm going to be a grand mother! Finally! If anything I'm thrilled!" Ms. Ishida said.

"Wow, you guys are taking this a lot better than I thought you would," I said still receiving hugs.

"I would like to take you down to labor and delivery and do an ultra sound if you wouldn't mind," the doctor interrupted, "We just want to make sure that the baby is okay. I understand you've been enduring a lot of stress today and we just want to make sure everything is fine."

"Okay," I replied.

"Follow me," he said.

My mom took my hand and we followed the doctor through the hospital to a small, cold room. The doctor asked me to put on a robe because my party dress made it difficult for them to do the ultrasound. They did a lot of blood tests, made me pee in a cup, and took my blood pressure. I'd never been in a hospital for anything more than a check up so all of this was very overwhelming.

I lay down on the cold, hard hospital bed and watched as the nurse began setting everything up for the ultrasound. I was more nervous right now than I had ever been in my entire life because this moment was basically my moment of truth. I mean, I knew I was pregnant, I had absolutely no doubt in mind that I wasn't, but seeing that tiny little baby on the screen would just make everything… real. It would bring everything into perspective and I would be seeing _our _child for the first time.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" The nurse asked with a large, sincere smile on her face.

My mom squeezed my hand as I let out a big sigh. Matt's mom was there as well, comforting me as much as she could.

"I'm ready," I replied.

"All right," the nurse said putting some nasty gel looking stuff on the end of the thing she was about to stick on my stomach, "This may be a little cold…"

I almost jumped out of the bed when she stuck that crap on me. Cold was an understatement. It was more like freezing!

She began moving it up and down and back and forth across my stomach. The sound of a tiny heart beat filled the room. I was too scared to look at the screen. Instead I looked at the faces of my mother and Matt's mother. They were both smiling and I could have sworn I saw tears beginning to form in my mothers eyes. For the record, nothing makes my mother cry.

"Sora," my mom said catching my attention, "Look at your baby."

I slowly turned my head and looked at the monitor. There, sitting in front of me, was a real life picture of my tiny baby in black and white. I all but lost it when I put a hand over my mouth and started crying. I was happy and upset at the same time. I was happy because I was seeing the little miracle that Matt and I had created yet I was upset because Matt wasn't getting to experience it with me. No, instead Matt was lying in a hospital bed just like me except for the fact that he was in pain.

"Would you like a printed picture to show the father?" The nurse asked after a few moments of me crying and my mom trying to calm me down.

"Can you do that?" I asked dumbfounded. I was new at this, okay?

The nurse almost laughed, "Of course! I'll get it printed for you right now. You can go ahead and put your clothes back on. The baby sounds and looks amazing. It is very healthy."

"When do I find out what it is?" I wondered.

"Well, you're only about five weeks pregnant right now so not for a little while. Give it a couple of months and we will find out. Would you like to know your due date?"

"Of course!"

"Give or take a week or so we're predicting your due date to be January 4th of next year."

"That's so cool."

"Congratulations and here is the picture of your baby!"

The nurse handed me the picture of the ultrasound and I looked closer at it. I knew where the baby was but it didn't look like a baby at all. Actually, it looked more like a peanut or a gummy bear than anything. But it was my little peanut and I couldn't be happier.

I quickly put my party dress back on and hurried to the waiting room. Everyone was still there except now they all looked relaxed versus worried. I spotted Tai and threw myself into his arms and cried. Man, I'd become extremely emotional since I found out I was pregnant. I _never _cried. I was like my mom. We usually kept our emotions suppressed and never cried. Well, until now.

"Shh," Tai cooed comforting me. I needed him at that moment. The lingering thought of his being mad at me still stuck in the back of my mind and I was just ready to make everything better. I didn't want him to be mad at me. He was my best friend and him being mad at me felt like someone constantly punching me in the stomach. I got a nauseous feeling when he was upset.

"I am so sorry, Tai," I cried into his chest. His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about, Sora. I overreacted and I should be apologizing to you," Tai replied.

"I just don't want you to hate me…"

"Hate you? Sora, I could never hate you. I love you, don't forget that."

I nodded my head into his chest and then let go of him. I pretty much did the same thing with Mimi. I latched myself around her neck and apologized for everything nasty I'd said to her. She forgave me and I finally stopped crying when the doctor came in.

"Matt's awake and stable. He's heavily medicated on pain killers but is willing to see visitors. He asked for Sora specifically so if she would like to go first…" the doctor said indicating that I should go and see him.

I followed the doctor down the long hallways and into the room where Matt was. The doctor left me there and shut the door behind him so we could have some privacy.

Matt's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful aside from the bruises, bandages, and cuts everywhere all over his body. I slowly walked to the bed and sat down next to him. He was in so much pain and I knew it. I prayed the medicine was helping ease the pain because it killed me to see him like this.

I had known Matt since we were eleven years old. We went to the same schools, shared the same friends, and basically just watched each other grow up. Never in my ten years of knowing him had I seen him in this bad of shape. I was there with him through everything he had ever had to go through, minus his parents divorce. I had seen him hit rock bottom and rise above it. I had seen him go from a troubled youth to a future father and possibly husband. I'd seen everything. But this, this was something I had never seen and it was literally eating me apart inside.

I grabbed onto Matt's hand and held it in my own. I brought it up to my face and lightly pressed my lips against the cuts as though it would make everything go away. I started crying again and his eyes slowly opened.

"Why are you crying, baby?" He asked in a groggy tone.

"I'm so, so sorry, Matt…" I said as I hunched over and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault."

"Everything is my fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in here. Akira wouldn't be trying to kill you. I'm so sorry…"

Matt smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Baby, this is not your fault. Akira is just bitter because we aren't friends any more. This is typical behavior of him."

"But how do you know that something like this won't happen again? What if he comes with a gun next time? He obviously wants to kill you Matt and he's not going to stop until he does."

"Shh…" Matt said closing his eyes again, "Let's not worry about this right now. You need to be strong for the baby. _Our _baby." He smiled.

"Oh!" I said remembering that the nurse had given me a picture, "I have a picture from the ultrasound. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course, crazy head," Matt said playfully as he reached out his hand and I handed it to him.

He looked at it closely, smiling the whole time.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to be the father of the most wonderful baby in the world. I'm also thinking about how beautiful you are," Matt replied.

He always knew how to make me smile even when things weren't going as planned.

"Besides you, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Matt spoke.

"You mean you're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know… maybe I just thought you wouldn't want it or something."

"That's crazy talk. I always wanted to be a parent someday. I guess someday just came sooner than we expected. This really is one of the best things that could ever happen to me and the fact that you're the beautiful mother of my child that makes everything that much better."

"I'm so glad you think that."

"Mmm…" He said smiling again and closing his eyes. His breathing became deep and I knew he had fallen asleep. All the drugs he was on were basically keeping him sedated enough to sleep for a few days straight.

I let go of his hand and watched him sleep while I thought out a plan with the whole Akira situation. Obviously Tai and Mimi had told the police he was the culprit and they were searching for him but he wouldn't be easy to find. He was probably shacked up on Mt. Fuji somewhere in the middle of a cave. Or he was probably at one of his druggie friend's houses hiding out until this whole thing calmed down. I had to do something. I had to talk to him and find out what his problem was and how I could fix it and make it all go away. I wouldn't press charges, if he agreed to disappear and leave us alone forever. I didn't quite know how that would work though. Money, perhaps? I had to figure out what it was that he wanted so badly that he would try killing Matt for it. I would do whatever it took to make my family safe again.

I took Matt's cell phone from the table next to the hospital bed and left the room as quickly as I could. I sat in the hallway and searched for Akira's number but it wasn't there. He'd obviously deleted it because they weren't friends any more. I tried to think of someone else that would have his number but the only names that came to mind were Yutaka and Takaishi. Whether they'd give it to me or not I didn't know so I devised a plan.

**From Sora (on Matt's phone) to Yutaka: **_What's Akira's number I need to talk to him? _I wrote through a text message to Yutaka.

He always seemed to be the nicest person in the band so hopefully he would respond quickly and not question anything.

**From Yutaka to Sora: **_555-1786… I thought you weren't talking to him any more? He's gotten really weird since that day you went to his hotel and told him what was up. He's pretty much insane now._

Wait… Matt had met up with Akira to tell him they weren't going to be friends any more? When did this happen and how come he never told me about it? I shook it off. Matt had good intentions there was no need to question it.

**From Sora to Yutaka: **_I just need to figure some stuff out. _

**From Yutaka to Sora: **_Well, good luck man. Be careful I don't know what Akira's capable of right now but I would guess just about anything._

**From Sora to Yutaka: **_Thanks. _

I programmed the number into my phone and put Matt's cell back on the table. I leaned over his bed and gave him a kiss, "I'm going to make this all go away… I love you…"

I turned and walked out the door and didn't look back. I found a different exit out of the hospital so I wouldn't run into anyone that would question where I was going. As soon as I was outside I dialed Akira's number. He answered after four rings.

"Hello?" He said.

"You're pretty brave answering your phone after what you just did."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Sora."

He got quiet for a minute, "Sora who?"

I took a deep breath, "You tried to kill my boyfriend."

Akira started laughing. Apparently he'd figured out who I was, "That asshole deserves everything he gets and I am not going to stop until I get what I want."

"That's why I'm calling… what can I do to make all of this go away?"

"It's never going to go away, honey. Matt fucked with the wrong person and he will pay for it."

"Please…" I was begging, "Please tell me what it is you want. Money?"

"Money could work… is this a bribe?"

"I just want you to leave Matt alone once and for all. He's already in the hospital what more do you want?"

"What I really want is to see his ass rotting in a wooden box in the ground. But we don't always get what we want do we?"

"How much do you want?"

"$50,000."

"$50,000? Are you insane? I don't have that kind of money!"

"Bring me the money by 6am or your little boyfriend won't be waking up tomorrow. Got it?"

Now he was threatening me. I knew where I could get the money from but it wouldn't be easy to get.

"Okay," I replied and could actually hear him smiling through the phone, "Where should I meet you?"

"Head toward the coast. There's a huge seafood company loading dock there. Meet me in the ally next to it. Do you know where I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, near Tano Beach."

"Exactly. Oh, and come alone. If you bring cops you will seriously regret it."

I heard a click and knew that he had hung up. What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

I called a taxi and had him drive me to my mother's house. My dad had a safe hidden in the wall with probably close to half a million dollars in it. It also held our passports, birth certificates, loan documents, expensive jewelry, and other important things he didn't want stolen. I don't think he knew I knew it was there. My mom told me if I ever had an emergency to just remember the numbers 15, 28, 32 and I always assumed it was the code to the safe.

I dashed down the hallway into my parent's bedroom and through their closet. In the back of their walk in closet was a picture of me when I was six hanging on the wall next to a full-length mirror. I took the picture off the wall, with much force, and stared at the door that was my dad's hidden safe. I put in the number that my mom had told me and sure enough the lock clicked open. He hadn't been in it in a while based on the fact that nothing was missing and everything was neatly organized. I quickly grabbed the necessary money and put everything back into place. I hoped he wouldn't notice the money was gone. It's not like he counted it on a daily basis.

Once I had put the money in a duffel bag I went into my old bedroom and found something other than the party dress to wear. Fortunately, I had a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt from high school sitting in the dresser. I didn't leave much there when I moved out but I always kept a couple pairs of clothing just in case. I changed into a pair of tennis shoes, threw my hair up in a messy bun and ran out the door to the taxi.

"Where to, ma'am?" The taxi driver asked.

"Just bring me to Tano Beach," I replied.

"That's about a fifty mile drive. It's going to cost quite a bit of change."

I handed him two hundred dollars and he shut up quickly and started driving. I watched as we drove out of the city and just continued to pray that everything would be okay. I had no idea what I was in store for. For all I knew Akira could be waiting with a gang ready to take his revenge out on me to make Matt suffer even more but I couldn't be sure. I just hoped for the best.

It took a good hour to get to Tano Beach. When I got out of the taxi the driver stuck his head out and said "Be careful" as if he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Thanks," I muttered back and started walking toward the docks.

You know that voice you get in the back of your head that tells you what you're doing is stupid and dangerous? Yeah… well, I ignored that voice.

"Akira!" I shouted into the darkness of the ally.

Three figures emerged out of the dark and the first one I recognized as Akira. He had a cynical smile on his lips and he threw the cigarette in his mouth the ground. It took me a minute to recognize the other two men that were with him. When I finally did, my heart stopped. It was the same two men Matt had saved me from that day in the park.

"You got here faster than I thought," Akira said coming closer.

"You got our money?" One of the other guys asked.

I threw the duffle bag full of cash at their feet.

"Are we even? Will you leave Matt alone now?" I asked hoping this would be the end of it.

Akira smirked and pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear. He lit it and took a long drag before speaking, "We're not even."

"What the hell else do you want? I gave you your money what else is there?"

He gave a long sinister laugh before pushing me up against a cold brick wall. He had a good hundred pounds on me so struggling wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. For being a guy in a band he was extremely tall and built. I'd say he was at least 6' 3" and somewhere around 210-220 pounds. I had no chance.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered as he got closer and closer to my face.

"What I should have done the first time we met," he said and then forced his lips to mine.

I felt dirty. Akira was forcing himself on me in the middle of a nasty ally and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't fight him, it would be pointless, and so I just let him do as he pleased. When I felt his tongue enter my mouth he had definitely crossed the line. I did the only thing I could and bit down on his tongue as hard as I could. He shouted out in pain and pulled away.

He kind of just laughed it off, "You're a feisty little one no wonder Matt like's you so much. I can't wait to see what else you can do."

"Excuse me? You're a disgusting pig! I gave you your money now leave Matt and me alone!" I said backing up.

"I could do that… I should do that… but I so won't. Boys?" Akira said and the next thing I knew I was being held against my will by the two other men that were there.

"Don't struggle and don't even bother screaming," Akira stated, "No one will hear you anyways. Put her in the car."

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I panicked as they started pulling me toward the car parked outside the ally.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see soon enough."

"No, get your hands off of me! Let me go!"

"Shut her up, will you?"

"Wai-" but before I could finish I felt something sharp pain in my neck and then numbness. What was going to happen to me?

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hooray for another update! Also, check out a newer story I've updated called "Love Story" it's a fun romance for anyone that like's Michi. Please review!**


	14. Hostage

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything... sigh.**

**Chapter 14**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing. The room was pitch black except for a small table lamp in the corner. When my vision finally became clear I saw Akira underneath the small dim light. I don't think he realized I was finally conscious.

"What the hell are you planning to do with the girl? When exactly did we add kidnapping to our list of illegal things we were going to do today?" I heard a deep voice mumble.

"I'll figure it out just chill," Akira growled back.

"She has family you know. Ishida will come looking for her and probably bring the whole damn Japanese S.W.A.T. team. This isn't funny any more," another man said.

"You two are the worst fucking drug dealers I have ever met. Since when are you two scared of the damn police?" Akira spat.

"I'm not," one said on the defense, "I just don't see why you had to go and kidnap her after she went and paid you the money."

"It's not about the money, asshole. Ishida needs to learn not to fuck with the wrong people."

"I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit around and wait for the cops to find us. You're on your own, Akira," one of the guys said.

"Then get out. No one's stopping you."

"See ya."

A light filled the room as the guy opened the door and left. The man that remained with Akira looked in my direction and smirked.

"Looks like your girl finally decided to join us," he said.

I saw Akira's ugly lips smirk and prepared myself to run anywhere that wasn't near him. That was until I realized I was tied up. I looked at my surroundings now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. I was lying on a nasty hotel bed with my arms tied to the headboard above me. There was a handkerchief shoved in my mouth preventing me from screaming profanities at him. Was I scared of him? No. Did I know what he was capable of? Not really. All I know is that if he comes within one foot of me his balls were going to be kicked back up into his body. He'd never be able to reproduce if I had anything to say about it.

"How nice of you to finally join us," Akira said.

I tried screaming words at him but all that came out were mumbles through the handkerchief. It made him smirk again. Apparently he was enjoying my misery.

"I'm not going to lie…" Akira said walking toward me, "You're pretty hot when you're pissed off. Too bad your pretty lips are hidden beneath this ugly handkerchief."

He pulled the nasty thing out of my mouth and I breathed heavily.

"There we go," he said.

"Fuck you, asshole," I spat at him.

"Still feisty I see."

"You won't get away with this. Yamato will find you and beat your sorry ass! You're going to rot in a fucking jail cell for this you mother fuc-" I said but he shoved the handkerchief back in my mouth to shut me up.

"I say we hold the bitch for ransom. You know for a fact Ishida will come up with any amount of money to get her back safe. The sooner we get rid of her the better. She's fucking whiney," the guy in the corner suggested.

"No. That's too easy. I want Ishida to suffer."

* * *

"Matt is currently in surgery to repair his leg. Once he is back in his hospital room only family will be allowed to see him. Visiting hours begin again at 8am," Matt's doctor told everyone in the waiting room.

With those words the doctor departed and some of Matt's friends began taking off. Even if they didn't get to see him just knowing that he was going to be okay was enough. The only people that ended up sticking around were Matt's parents, Tk, Mimi, my mom, and Tai.

"If Matt's in surgery where's Sora?" Mimi asked and everyone began to wonder as well.

"Good question," Tai replied.

"Did she tell you she was leaving?" Mimi asked my mother.

"She didn't tell me," my mom replied.

Mimi quickly walked to catch up with the doctor, "The redhead that went into Matt's room earlier… is she still in there?"

"No, she's been gone for a while," he replied and continued walking.

Mimi became extremely uneasy. She quickly assumed the worst and pulled Tai out of the waiting room where they could speak in private.

"What?" Tai asked.

"The doctor said Sora hasn't been in Matt's room for a while. She went back over an hour ago. Where the hell would she have gone without telling anyone?" Mimi replied.

"I have no idea. It's not like her to be so secretive."

"You don't think she would try and fix this entire thing do you?"

"Wait," Tai said taking off and catching up to the doctor.

"Yes?" The doctor asked.

"Did Matt have a cell phone or anything to that extent in his pockets when you cut off his clothes?" Tai wondered.

"Yes, it was sitting on the table next to the bed. Do you need it for something?"

"His phone might have the answer to where our friend is."

"I'll allow you to go get it considering Yamato is in a different room. Hurry though."

"Thank you!"

Tai took off running to Matt's room and searched it frantically. The cell phone he was looking for was on the edge of the table. He grabbed it and it beeped in his hands. It was an unread text message from Yutaka.

_What exactly are you trying to contact Akira for? _The text message read.

"Oh my God…" Tai said as he scrolled through the text messages. He saw everything and put the pieces together. He ran to find Mimi.

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I screamed at Akira as he forced me out of the hotel room and into his car.

"Don't worry about it," Akira replied.

"Why are you doing this? Matt is just trying to make a better life for himself I don't understand why you can't accept that."

"Everything was fine until you came along. Matt was my best friend until you came back into his life. He decided to choose a girl over his best friend. He fucked with the wrong person."

"You're an asshole. I've been in his life a hell of a lot longer than you have. I can't believe what a sick, disgusting person you are."

"Think whatever you want about me. I'll make Ishida regret fucking me over."

"I really think you need to get the hell over it."

"I think you need to shut the fuck up."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't scared of him. He was probably capable of just about anything but I didn't fear him. I got myself into this situation and it was up to me to figure a way out. I could always make a run for it… but then he'd probably pull out a gun and shoot me before I got away. I was so pissed at myself for not remembering to bring the pepper spray my father gave me recently to ward off creepy people.

I watched the lights outside and didn't even know where we were. With my luck he was probably taking me to a plane to get me out of the country. I was a hostage. What would become of me I didn't know? I did this to save the person I love the most and screwed up everything even more. Once Matt found out I was gone he would go absolutely insane. The police would be on every road in the country looking for me. My dad would probably have S.W.A.T. and F.B.I. out looking too. They wouldn't stop. The question was: would they ever find me? Would someone tip off our were abouts? Probably not. If I'd learned anything about drug dealers and people of that nature they didn't rat each other out. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"If I didn't despise you and your boyfriend so much I'd probably feel bad about what I'm doing," Akira commented, "But I don't."

* * *

"Her name is Takenouchi Sora. She's 5'6" has auburn colored hair and ruby colored eyes. She just found out she is pregnant," my mother explained to the cop once Tai announced I'd been missing for quite some time, "Here's a picture of her. I think she's been kidnapped by the same person that tried to kill her boyfriend. Please, you have to find my baby!"

My mom cried hysterically. My dad showed up not too long later and already had everyone worth investigating the situation involved. No amount of money was too much when it came to finding me.

As soon as it had been confirmed that I was kidnapped all of the cops in the vicinity showed up at the hospital to file a missing person report. Along with them came every news team in town. They were announcing the story all over the news stations putting word out to call the police if anyone knew anything that linked to my disappearance. My father was offering an award to anyone who knew of my location.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi cried into Tai's chest, "Sora's gone! What if Akira did something to her? What if… what if… Oh, Tai!"

"Shh…" Tai soothed her, "We'll get to the bottom of this. We'll find out where she is and get that sick son of a bitch behind bars where he belongs."

"What if he did something awful to her? What if we find her dead? Tai, I can't handle something like that happening to my best friend!"

"He won't hurt her… at least, I don't think he will. I will kill that bastard if he lays one finger on her."

"How do we find her? Are there any clues at all as to where she could be?"

As if by some sort of magic Matt's cell phone began to ring in Tai's pocket.

"You still have Matt's phone? Don't they need the text messages as evidence or something?" Mimi asked.

"It's Yutaka," Tai said, "Hello?"

"Dude, your girlfriend is all over the damn news. Takaishi and I are freaking out over here what the hell is going on?" Yutaka questioned.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Who is this?"

"Tai, Matt's friend."

"Where's Matt?"

"He's in surgery."

"What? What the hell happened? I was just texting him a couple hours ago."

"You weren't texting him you were talking to Sora."

"Why would Sora want to know where Akira is?" He paused, "Oh my god. She didn't…"

"Yeah, she did."

"Why the hell would she try to fix anything with him? He's not someone you can reason with. Once he makes up his mind on something there's no changing it."

"She was trying to protect Matt."

"What happened to him? I haven't heard anything about him."

"Akira tried to kill him by hitting him with his car. Matt's in surgery because the bones in his right leg are completely shattered. He's also suffering from broken ribs and some other minor things."

"Oh my god… Akira's fucked."

"Do you have any idea where we could possibly find him?"

"Not a clue. Takaishi and I don't really talk to him that often any more. We're trying to clean up ya know? Akira was pretty pissed when Matt chose Sora over him. He must have been plotting this whole thing since their friendship ended. Honestly, I didn't even know he was capable of something to this extent. I've known the guy for a really long time and I am seriously astounded that he tried to kill Matt and kidnapped Sora."

"Is there any way you could find out where he is?"

"Well, I could try calling him and tricking him into telling me where he is but at this point I'm sure he'd figure that out in a heartbeat. If he's been anywhere near a TV lately he knows that the whole damn country is looking for him."

"Give it a try and call me back."

"All right man I'll try."

* * *

"The search for missing Tokyo University student Takenouchi Sora continues. The last word we've gotten was from taxi driver, Kano Satuku, that dropped her off somewhere near the coast," a reporter stated and then the TV screen switched to the interview with the taxi driver.

"She had me pick her up from the Tokyo Hospital and then told me to take her to her parent's apartment. She told me to wait while she went upstairs and changed into jeans and a T-shirt and had a large duffle bag with her. She then asked me to drive her out near Yokohama Bay. When I asked her what she was planning to do at the coast so late she didn't say."

"If anyone has any information on the disappearance of Takenouchi Sora please call the police."

Akira laughed cynically and turned the TV off. I had no clue where we were, considering Akira and his flunky had blind folded me once we were away from the coast and forced me into another dark room. The window was blocked by a black curtain so I couldn't tell if it was day or night any more. For all I knew we could have been on a boat heading toward America. From the looks of things I didn't think I was in a hotel room any more. It looked more like someone's basement now.

"Well, it looks like the whole country is on the lookout for us. Too bad we are somewhere they'll never look," Akira stated.

"How long do you plan to keep this whole thing up, Akira?" The other guy, who I learned was named Lee, wondered as he fiddled in the corner with a gun.

"As long as it takes."

"I'm hungry what the hell is there to eat around this place?"

"I don't know look in the fridge."

Lee got up and began rummaging through the left-over's in the refrigerator. I hoped they knew the person that lived here and that he wasn't just eating some random person's food. Then again, maybe he'd fall to the ground dead because the food was poisoned. Then I could make my escape.

Yeah right. Like that would happen.

"Should we feed her?" Lee asked pulling something out of the fridge, "There's plenty of sushi here."

Sushi. The thought of raw fish put a lump in my throat.

"Yeah, whatever," Akira replied not really caring one way or the other.

Lee placed the sushi on a plate and brought it over to the nightstand next to the bed. The aroma of the dead, smelly fish lying on the plate made me nauseous. The saliva in my mouth increased quickly.

"I need a bathroom," I said weakly.

"You can hold it," Akira replied.

"Seriously, I need a bathroom right now!"

"Too bad."

"Dude, she's not looking too hot. She starting to turn green," Lee said noticing the sudden change in my face color.

Akira turned and looked at me. I saw his eyes widen right before he freaked out, "Get her to the bathroom, quick!"

Too late.

"Son of a bitch, man," Akira said.

"Oh, gross she got it on my foot!" Lee stated.

I ended up puking all over the floor right next to Lee. He wasn't too thrilled about the vomit on his shoe.

"Untie her and take her to the bathroom so she can clean herself up," Akira said and Lee did what he was told, "Fucking nasty."

Lee took me to a bathroom that was down a dark hallway. We passed a flight of stairs indicating that we were indeed in someone's basement.

"Don't take too long or Akira will flip out," Lee said.

For some reason, I didn't think Lee was a bad guy. Sure, he was a drug dealer but he seemed like the kind of person that if you left him alone he wouldn't mess with you. It was obvious that he didn't want to be mixed up in this situation any more. The only problem was that he knew too much for Akira to just let him take off. Maybe he could be my way of escape.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I flipped on the light switch and instantly looked for a window that I could possibly crawl through. There wasn't one. Go figure.

I looked in the mirror and examined myself. I turned on the water and washed my face to rid my cheeks of the tear stains and mascara. I found a towel and wiped my face dry.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

"Lee, get in here!" Akira shouted and I heard heavy footsteps walking away.

This was my chance! It was a good thing Akira was kind of an idiot.

I opened the door as slowly as I could so it wouldn't make any noise. I quickly shut it behind me and made a dash for the bedroom at the end of the hall. Through a dim light I could tell there was a window.

I heard Akira and Lee fighting about something so I had make my escape quick. I unlocked the window and quickly opened it. I punched out the screen and hurled myself through. The drop to the ground was only a couple feet. I shut the window behind me to make it look like I'd escaped another way. I started running as fast as I could. I had no clue where I was or where I was going I just knew that I had to run and run fast before Akira noticed I was gone.

"Go check on Sora," Akira said, "She's been in there for a while. Make sure she didn't drown or something."

Akira's cell phone began to ring and he rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Hey man! It's been a while how are ya!?"

"Well don't you sound chipper, Yutaka?"

"Where you at? Takaishi and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know, like old times."

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh, come on!"

Lee stood outside the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Times up. Come on out."

He waited and received no response. He knocked louder, "I said now!"

He rolled his eyes, "All right, I'm coming in!"

He turned the door handle and walked into the bathroom to find no one. He instantly panicked and ran back to the room where Akira was.

"The girl's gone!" Lee shouted.

"What girl?" Yutaka asked on the other line hearing Lee shout.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Akira shouted, "How can she be gone?"

"I went into the bathroom and she is gone!"

"Damn it!"

Akira closed his phone and picked up two guns off of a table. He handed one to Lee, "You find that bitch. Dead or alive, I want her back here!"

* * *

Tai and Mimi patiently sat and waited for Yutaka to call back. Tai jumped out of his chair when Matt's phone began to ring.

"Did you find out where they are?" Tai asked.

"I don't know where they are but from what I heard I think Sora got away," Yutaka replied.

"What do you mean she got away?"

"I was on the phone with Akira and someone in the background said something about her being gone. Akira freaked out and hung up on me. I think she got away."

"That's great news! Now we will find her! Thank you so much!"

"Call me if you find out anything else. We'll keep a look out."

"Yes, we will thank you!"

"What?" Mimi asked frantically.

"Yutaka said Sora got away. He doesn't know where she is but if she can just find someone with a phone we will find her!" Tai replied.

"We have to tell the cops."

Tai grabbed her hand and the two ran to find the officer that was talking to Sora's parents.

* * *

I ran through what seemed like endless woods. Apparently the house I was being kept captive in was literally in the middle of nowhere. I assumed I was still on the property and that Akira knew I was gone by now. He would be looking for me and if I didn't find a road or someone else's house quickly he would find me. There was no way in hell I would be caught by him.

I kept out of sight but followed the dirt path that led up to the house. If anything it would lead me to a main road where I could find help. My adrenaline was rushing and I was determined to make myself free again.

"Find that fucking bitch!" I heard a faint voice shout. It was Akira. He knew I was gone and would probably have everyone in the area on the lookout for me. I hid behind some bushes and watched the trail. Akira's car came flying down the driveway past me. He probably assumed I would find the nearest gas station or convenient store to call the cops so I assumed that's where he would go. I wished so badly that I had a phone.

Once the car was out of sight I did what was probably the dumbest thing possible: I ran back to the house. If Akira and his flunkee were gone I could sneak back into the house and find a phone before they came back. Minutes seemed to turn into hours. I was determined to find my way home, no matter what.

**To be continued…**

**Ahhhhh thank god it's done. Sorry for the long break between chapters. It's gotten pretty crazy busy the past couple weeks. Not a big fan of this chapter but hey, at least it's out there. Review!**


	15. Hero

**Disclaimer – Blah, blah, blah I don't own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: **The story is still in Sora's point of view and will be until the last chapter (which will be very soon thank god). It will be switched back to third person when it is in a scene that Sora is not in… if that makes sense? Ah, you guys are smart you'll figure it out haha.

**Chapter 15**

"Matt is waking up from recovery if his family would like to visit," the doctor announced to everyone in the waiting room.

"Matt can't know what's going on," Tai said to Matt's parents.

"We can't keep this hidden from him. He's going to find out sooner or later," Matt's mom said.

"He's just coming out of surgery. If he finds out Sora has been kidnapped he will probably freak out and try to escape from the hospital. He won't care that he has a broken leg. He will do anything possibly to get out of here and find Sora whether we like it or not."

Matt's mom sighed, "You're right. We won't tell him yet."

"Yutaka said Sora got away which means she is safe. She's smart. She will find some way to get in contact with us... I hope."

* * *

I watched the house closely from the safety of the trees to try and determine whether it was vacant or not. The last thing I need was to run back in the house and Akira be sitting there waiting with a gun pointed to my head. Once I decided it was safe I snuck back into the window I'd originally escaped from. Luckily, there was no one in the house.

I ran up the basement stairs and searched the rooms for a telephone. I couldn't help but notice how nice the house was. It had a large living room and a porch that overlooked a large body of water. Okay, so I was near the ocean, I assumed. I hadn't noticed the water before since the basement window I escaped from faced trees.

I could tell just by looking at the decorations in the house that this was the house of someone with wealth. I tried to figure out who Akira could possibly know with such a nice place but nothing was coming to mind. I remembered my original mission and quickly picked up the phone. I dialed the one person I knew would answer no matter what.

* * *

Matt's parents had gone to spend time with their son while the others continued to sit in the waiting room. Tai almost jumped out of his seat when his cell phone began to ring. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Who is it?" Mimi wondered. Her face was tear-stained and puffy from crying so much.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the number," Tai said but picked it up anyways, "Hello…?"

"Tai! Thank God you answered!"

"SORA!" Tai shouted and everyone jumped to their feet. The police that were talking to Sora's parent's dashed to his side, "Sora, how are you? Did Akira hurt you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine and no he didn't hurt me… not yet at least."

"Where are you!?"

"I don't know. Akira brought me to some house out in the middle of nowhere. I don't know where I am at all. I'm near that ocean but that's all I can tell you."

"How did you manage to get away and find a phone?"

"I'm still at the house Akira brought me too. I managed to get away and hid and once he took off I came back and found a phone."

"Sora, the F.B.I is here, they're going to track the number you're calling us on and we'll find you."

Tai handed the phone to the investigators and they quickly went to work wiring up his cell phone to a computer to track where she was.

"Keep talking to her she has to be on the phone for at least two and a half minutes before we can trace the location," the investigator said.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Tai said into the phone.

"I'm scared, Tai."

"I know but don't worry we're going to find you and bring you home safe okay?"

"Please hurry…"

"Got it! She's located just outside the city near Tokyo Bay! She's not far from here at all!" The investigator said making everyone cheer in joy.

"Sora they're coming to rescue you! Find somewhere outside to hide and stay there until the police show up. They'll be there soon!" Tai said.

"Tell them to hurry. I'm not sure when Akira will be back."

"Just go hide somewhere they will be there as soon as possible."

* * *

I hung up the phone and ran back out of the house. Akira hadn't come back yet, thank goodness, so it made it easy for me to find somewhere to hide.

I chose a spot deep enough into the woods that Akira wouldn't see me but close enough that I was still in sight of the house. I prayed the police would show up soon.

* * *

"A house near Tokyo Bay?" Yutaka asked Tai through the phone.

"Yeah, they traced the number she called from and they said she's out there. Do you know anyone that lives in that area?"

"Yeah, Akira's dad has a house on the bay out there. Why would he be dumb enough to take Sora to his dad's house? The only reason I can think of would be that his dad is out of town and has no idea they are there."

"Do you know where the house is?"

"Yeah, Akira used to throw parties there during the summer. I actually live not too far from it. I hope the cops can find it because its pretty hidden. Akira's dad likes his privacy."

"They should be fine. Could you possibly make a trip out there and see if you can find her?"

"I don't think it would be too great of an idea to get involved. I mean the police are already on their way and…"

"Please, Yutaka? For Matt?"

Yutaka paused and sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

I sat in the trees waiting for some form of blue flashing lights to pull up. It seemed like hours were passing, even though it was only minutes. I tried to think of other things but it wasn't helping. The only thing I wanted to picture was me safe at home with my family and friends. I never in my life imagined that something like this would happen to me.

I wondered if Matt knew I was missing. I hoped not. He was already in so much physical pain I didn't want him to have to deal with emotional pain too. I wished I knew what Akira had done with my cell phone. I needed to talk to someone to help me through having to sit and wait for someone to save me.

A car pulled up into the driveway breaking me out of my thoughts. There were no lights flashing so I came to the conclusion it wasn't the cops. I didn't recognize the car so I didn't dare move. I waited for the person or persons to get out.

"Yutaka!" I said to myself when I finally recognized who it was. But wait… wasn't he friends with Akira? What if Akira called him to help him find me? No… Yutaka wouldn't do that. He was friends with Matt now… not Akira. I decided to take my chances.

"I wonder where she is," Yutaka asked himself.

"Yutaka!" I shouted running out from the trees.

I ran straight to him and crashed into his body and started crying. Someone was finally here to save me.

"Let's get you out of here before Akira gets back," Yutaka said putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me to his car.

"Too late," a voice said from behind us. Chills ran down my spine at the sinister voice.

Yutaka and I turned around to see Akira pointing a gun at both of us. My heart began to race. Was this it? Was this the end? Would I ever get to see my parents or my friends or Matt again?

"Step away from her," Akira demanded.

"Akira, think about what you're doing man. This whole thing has gotten way out of hand don't do anything stupid," Yutaka said using himself as a shield between me and Akira.

"I am beyond anything rational at this point now move!" Akira shouted again.

"I'm not going to let you do something crazy, Akira!"

"I said MOVE!"

Yutaka didn't budge and Akira did the unthinkable. He shot the gun and a bullet dug straight into Yutaka's shoulder. Yutaka fell to the ground in agony and I screamed. He was shouting out in pain and I fell to his side.

"Get up!" Akira shouted pointing the gun at me. I listened to what he said because I now knew for a fact that since he shot his former friend he would have no problem killing me at all.

"Please don't do this," I begged as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Shut up!" Akira said coming to my side and grabbing me by the hand.

It was at that exact moment that police cars came flying up the driveway. Blue lights were flashing everywhere, guns were being pointed, helicopters were hovering above us, and I was caught in the middle.

"Let the girl go!" A cop shouted.

Akira wrapped an arm around my neck and pointed the gun to my head, "Come any closer and the girl dies!"

"Akira, please…" I cried.

"Shut up, bitch!" Akira yelled pressing the gun further into my head.

"Let the girl go!" The cop shouted again.

No one was budging. If anyone took a step toward Akira and me he would put a bullet through my head but at the same time Akira had no where to go. We were surrounded by cops.

"Let her go Akira!" Yutaka shouted from the ground.

Akira took the gun away from my head and pointed it at Yutaka. Again, he wasn't the smartest person out there because as soon as he took the gun from my head one of the cops planted a bullet right in his shoulder. He fell backwards dropping the gun and it was time for me to make my escape.

The cops ran toward us quickly putting Akira in handcuffs. He didn't struggle considering he had a bullet in his shoulder but did scream a lot of profanities at everyone. He was done for and he knew it. He was going to jail for kidnapping and attempted homicide. We wouldn't ever see him again.

I ran to Yutaka and tried to help him up off the ground. EMT's came rushing out of an ambulance and put him on a stretcher to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. I held his hand all the way to the ambulance. He risked his life to save me and ended up getting shot for it.

"Thank you so much," I whispered to him.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's not the first time this has happened. The main thing is you're okay," Yutaka replied.

"I am so grateful that you came to save me even though you don't know me that well. I owe you my life."

He winked before they put him in the ambulence, "Any time."

A police officer wrapped a blanket around me and I was soon in the back of a police car on my way home. I was finally free. Free of Akira. I couldn't wait to see everyone.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yeah, I'm no satisfied with this chapter at all. I think it kind of sucks honestly but whatever I'm trying to finish the damn story. **

**Special thanks to: **Uchiha-Kirara, Twilight Phantom Dragon, twiinklestar, PrincessJaded, Yamato Love n Friendship, aprilsdiamond, kouhaixsempai, RufusLilium, little0maggie, crabby, and Love me some Sorato…

Those are the people who have reviewed within the last five chapters and I want to thank all of you and everyone else who is sticking with me through this story! Two chapters left! Thanks God!

And since I love you all so much I want to give you all a sneak peak at the next chapter…

**Sneak Peak Chapter 16: Boys, Girls, and a Proposal?**

Matt and I sat in the cold hospital room waiting for our doctor to bring us the good news. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. I had been waiting for this moment since the day I found out I was pregnant. I felt Matt squeeze my hand and I looked over at him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"More excited than anything," I replied.

"I love you so much."

He kissed my hand assuring me that this moment would change the rest of our lives. I was ready to know.

My doctor then walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"How are we feeling today?" She asked putting the paperwork in her hands on the counter.

"Excited," I replied.

"Good!" She said and then placed rubber gloves on her hands, "Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

**Yeah, that's it. Not that great of a sneak peak but the next chapter will be pretty long because there's a lot that's going to go into it. As always, thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Boys, Girls, and a Proposal?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.**

**This chapter will skip into the future by like four months so bear with me.**

**Chapter 16**

"Takenouchi Sora has been found and is safe at home. As for her kidnapper we are still waiting to hear on his sentence…" A TV reporter stated.

I had made it home safely and it just so happened to be the talk of the town. The police brought me straight to the hospital to check and make sure I wasn't suffering any injuries and to make sure the baby was all right.

It had been a long night and everyone was tired including me. I wasn't about to fall asleep though before I saw Matt and made sure he was okay. His family had informed him on the situation that had occurred once they had Akira in custody and I was safely on my way home. He wasn't very happy with my decision.

"What in the world were you thinking? You know Akira is insane I mean hello!" He said motioning to himself in the hospital bed.

"I know," I said sitting on the bed next to him, "I was just trying to make everything better. I wanted him to go away and leave us alone but it ended up backfiring on me. I'm so sorry."

Matt sighed. He wasn't angry, just upset. He could have lost me forever and that was the most upsetting thing he had ever imagined, "The important thing is you're okay now. Just promise me you won't ever anything crazy like that again."

I smiled, "I promise."

"Good. I don't think I can handle anything else being thrown at me right now."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, considering I'm heavily medication on pain killers I'm not feeling too much."

"When did they say you were free to leave?"

"Later today."

"How long will your leg take to heal?"

"It can be anywhere from three to six months depending on how quickly my body takes to heal. I have never had major surgery before so I don't have a clue how long it will take to heal."

"Hopefully not too long. I need you to be there for all of the doctor's appointments I'm going to be having within the next couple months."

"Nothing can keep me away from seeing our baby, not even a broken leg. I'll crawl the whole way if that's what it takes to get me there."

I smiled and laid my head down next to his, "You're so wonderful. Even through all my crazy stunts you're still here for me."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me close to him. I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and get our lives back on track. I was so ready to start my life with him.

* * *

**Almost four months later.**

"Damn it!" I shouted falling backward onto my bed.

"You okay, baby?" Matt called from the living room.

"Nothing fits any more!"

I was trying to put on a pair of jeans that had still fit less than a month ago and now I couldn't even get them above my ass. All of my clothes were becoming tight and it was very frustrating.

"The baby is growing of course nothing is going to fit," Matt stated.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to buy all new clothes because your skinny jeans don't fit any more!"

Did I mention the pregnancy was starting to make me mean too? I was becoming an emotional rollercoaster. Mimi didn't even make jokes with me any more for the fear that I would claw her eyes out. For some reason I seemed to take everything as an insult now.

Matt hobbled into the bedroom on his crutches and starting laughing at me.

"It's not funny! These are my favorite pair of jeans and they don't fit at all," I said, "I don't want to be pregnant any more. I just want to have this baby and be done with it. I'm fat and I don't like it."

"You're not fat babe you're just pregnant. Now put on a nice dress or something. You don't have to wear jeans."

"Dresses don't fit either… nothing fits except sweatpants."

"Then wear sweatpants."

"I'm not going to wear sweatpants to the engagement party. I will never hear the end of it. I'll find something just give me a minute."

So a lot has happened in the past four months. Matt broke the lease on his apartment and moved in with me. It was only natural considering we are having a baby together. The fact that his leg is broken and needs constant help was another reason. Our parents didn't care. I was already pregnant so what else could happen? We ended up taking the furniture in my guest bedroom and moving it to my parent's apartment. My mom has been at my apartment a lot recently measuring out the room trying to decide where furniture will go, what colors the room should be painted, and where decorations should be placed. She's so excited for a new baby in the family it's unbelievable.

I've gained a lot of weight in the past couple months, obviously, and it is now obvious that I am pregnant because my baby bump is getting big. I feel like I'm way bigger than I should be at five months considering I'm not overeating and I'm eating a healthy diet. The doctor assures me that since it's my first I will gain weight a lot quicker than if it was a second or third child. I think she was trying to be nice.

I decided to take my last semester of college classes online during the summer. Considering my outstanding grades and extracurricular activities throughout the past three years the dean had no problem letting me finish out my degree online. Thank goodness too I didn't want to be the pregnant chick hobbling from class to class. I also quit the tennis team. My coach wasn't happy at all but there was no other choice. He congratulated me but I personally think he was disappointed that I got knocked up. I was beyond the point of caring what people thought.

Matt's leg is healing well. The doctor still wants him to wear the cast for at least another month though just to make sure the bone heals in the correct place. I can't wait for him to get it off. The stupid thing has made everything more difficult. For instance: Matt can't drive at all. He relies on me to take him everywhere which has gotten kind of annoying considering I'm spending twice as much money in gas. Also, the stupid cast has made sex extremely difficult. The doctor told him not to have sex at all considering he could hurt himself even more but I wasn't having that. My hormones were going insane and the pregnancy had made me really, really horny… all the time. So I made it work. It was starting to get old though being on top every time since he couldn't do anything but sit there. I am so ready for that cast to be gone.

Remember the death trip motorcycle Matt had? Well, he sold it. He traded it in and ended up getting an SUV. I traded my car in as well. I couldn't have a two door car with a baby, that wasn't even possible. So Matt got a black Acura MDX with GPS and leather interior and I got a white Nissan Altima with tan interior. I loved both of our cars. Matt's was more luxurious than mine so he preferred that if we went anywhere we take his car. I personally just think he liked to show it off. It was kind of like hey, I'm 22 years old and I own a $50,000 car. Boys will be boys I guess. They were both good family cars though.

The subject of marriage has come up more than once in the past couple months. We have decided to hold off on getting married. We know we will in the future but right now we want to focus on our relationship as it is and the preparation of our baby coming. Our parents have been pushing for us to get married before the baby comes but we don't think we should get married right away just because we are having a kid. From what I've seen that actually ends up ruining a relationship faster. Matt and I know we are going to spend the rest of our lives together so why rush anything?

Speaking of marriage, Tai and Mimi are newly engaged! Tai popped the question about a month ago. The Akira incident really made him change his perspective on everything. I guess almost losing someone you love makes you appreciate the relationships you have in your life a lot more. It was probably the sweetest proposal I've ever seen.

Akira was given three life sentences in prison. Matt and I both had to go to court to testify against him even though he pleaded guilty. The judge wanted to hear the story. Apparently all of Tokyo tuned in because the hearing was broadcast over every news station. Kidnap and attempted murder don't happen too often in our town so people were really curious about it. He's one less criminal off the streets, thank goodness. As for his friend Lee, well, I don't really know what happened to him. He probably fled the country because he didn't want to go to jail. I don't see him making any trouble for us at all. If he's smart he'll stay away and never show his face in this area again. But back to Mimi and Tai's engagement…

Mimi got a job for the summer working as a nanny to a wealthy couple with two kids ages five (boy) and three (girl). While their parents worked (which was most hours of the day) she was responsible for every need of the kids; basically she become their second mom. At first she wasn't too thrilled with it but over a couple weeks she learned to love the kids like they were her own. She did everything with them and was sad when she had to bring them home at the end of the day.

One day when Mimi was planning to take the kids to the park Tai invited himself over and made Mimi believe that her clothes were too nice to go to the park in the instance that she could get dirty. So, in saying that, she left to change her clothes and when she got back Tai had given the two kids large posters. The oldest was holding a poster that said "Will you…" and the younger one's said "Marry me?" Needless to say Mimi was in shock and when she turned around Tai was down on one knee with the ring. Of course she said yes. They have their wedding date set for next July after they both finish school.

That's what leads us to right now. I am trying to find something to wear to their engagement party and of course I can't find anything because I was too fat to fit into my clothes. Eventually I found a loose fitting knee-length dress that Mimi would approve of and we headed out. But first… we had a doctor's appointment that we were very anxious to get too.

"I still can't believe they're getting married," I said once we were out on the road.

"I know it was so sudden no one really expected it," Matt replied.

"I guess if you love someone enough marriage is the next step. Well, a baby first in our case," I laughed.

"We will get married one day. You definitely don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, I know. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have no doubt in my mind it won't happen one day."

"Me neither. So who all is going to be at the party?"

"Mimi and Tai's parents, my parents, your parents, all of the old gang, the family Mimi nannies for, a lot of Mimi and Tai's aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, some of her friends from school, her parents business friends… us."

"This should be interesting."

"So are you excited?"

"About what?"

"We are finding out what the baby is today."

"I'm so excited! In all honesty… what do you hope it is?"

"As long as it's healthy that's all that matters."

"Oh come on you know you have a preference."

"Okay fine. I want a boy."

"Really? I would have thought you wanted a girl. You know someone you can play dress up with and teach how to kick boys' butts when they get out of line like you used to."

"No way. Girls are so difficult. I just feel like a boy would be much easier. Plus, I want a mini version of you. Now it's your turn… what do you want?"

"A girl."

I almost crashed the car. Ishida Yamato, Mr. Macho Man, only ever growing up with a brother, never having any female influences in his life except his mother and me, wants a baby girl? What was wrong with the world? "Are you kidding me? You would choose a girl over a boy?" I asked half laughing.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I want to spoil the crap out of her. I want a girl so she can come to me with all of her problems and I can help her with anything. I want to look at her and see you and know that we created the most beautiful thing in the world. I want her to be a daddy's girl."

"Awe! Baby! That's really sweet! Well, we'll know in about twenty minutes. Keep your fingers crossed!"

* * *

Matt and I sat in the cold hospital room waiting for our doctor to bring us the good news. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. I had been waiting for this moment since the day I found out I was pregnant. I felt Matt squeeze my hand and I looked over at him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"More excited than anything," I replied.

"I love you so much."

He kissed my hand assuring me that this moment would change the rest of our lives. I was ready to know.

Our doctor then walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"How are we feeling today?" She asked putting the paperwork in her hands on the counter.

"Excited," I replied.

"Good!" She said and then placed rubber gloves on her hands, "Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"We're ready."

The doctor turned on the ultrasound monitor and began running the thing across my stomach. One a clear picture popped up on the screen the doctor made a gasping sound and then said: "Oh my… well that changes things."

Of course I automatically panicked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… it's nothing bad… the babies are fine."

"Awe, you hear that? Nothing's wrong the babies are fine," Matt said and then his eyes widened, "Wait, did she say babies?"

"Did you say babies?" I asked as well.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "You're having twins!"

"Twins!?" Matt and I said at the same time.

"Yes, see…" the doctor pointed to the screen and two completely separate bodies.

"We were just here a month ago how did it turn into twins since then!?"

"Sometimes one baby will hide behind the other to the point where we can't see it and we don't know you're having twins until a moment like this. Their heartbeats can also be in sync making it hard to pick up two separate ones."

"Oh my God we're having twins…" I looked at Matt who was nothing but smiles, "Twins run in your family? How come you never told me that?"

"I didn't know," Matt replied, "I can't believe we're having twins!"

"It's very clear what the sex of the babies are if you would like to know," the doctor interrupted.

"Yes, of course," I said.

"Well, this one," she pointed to the one on the left, "Is a girl."

Matt silently cheered. He was hoping for that.

"And this one," she pointed to the one on the right, "Is a boy."

"Hell yeah!" Matt said, "Oops, sorry."

"We're having a boy and a girl?" I asked still in shock, "I can't believe it!"

"Now, they will be fraternal considering they are two different sexes. But both of them are looking great and their heart rates are normal. Your pregnancy is going wonderfully. We're going to need you to come in every three weeks now instead of four considering you're having twins and there's more room for complications. You also run a risk of delivering them prematurely. It is very rare that a mother of twins carries until full term," the doctor said taking her gloves off and throwing them away, "We'll see you back here in three weeks and you're free to go." She then left the room.

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked once she had left and I didn't say anything.

"I'm just in shock right now," I replied, "We're having two babies instead of one. That's like twice the mess, twice the diapers, twice everything. Can we handle twins?"

"It will be okay. We're going to be fine. I'm more excited knowing we're having two babies than one. That's so much more fun and not to mention we are getting a boy and a girl! We never have to have kids again because we will already have one of each!"

"Yeah, you make a good point. I only ever wanted two kids and I'm knocking them both out in one pregnancy."

"Our moms are going to freak out when we tell them. If you thought your mom was bad knowing she was getting one grandchild she'll go twice as crazy with two."

"We can't tell them at the party."

"They're going to want to know as soon as we get there what the sex of the baby is."

"I don't want to tell them because it will take all the focus away from the purpose of the party. We are going to celebrate Mimi and Tai's engagement not the fact that we're having twins."

"We'll see how long we can keep it from them."

* * *

I drove up to Mimi's parent's estate in the country that was already packed full of guests cars. We were late, but everyone knew we would be considering we had to doctor appointment. Our parents had tried calling several times on the drive to the house but we were hesitant in talking to anyone because the jumpiness in our voices might have given it away that we had a secret. I really didn't know how long we'd be able to keep this from everyone.

"Please let no one ask, please let no one ask…" I said to myself as we walked up to the front door.

"It will be fine. If anything we'll just tell them we didn't find out," Matt said.

"That's a good idea. We can tell them the baby had its legs crossed or something and they couldn't tell what it was. That way we won't have to tell them we're having twins and we won't be taking away the spotlight from Mimi and Tai. You're brilliant!"

"Ah, I do what I can," Matt said with a smirk.

I smiled knowing that this plan was full proof. I ran the doorbell and it was quickly answered by one of the house maids.

"Miss Takenouchi, Mr. Ishida," the woman said recognizing the two instantly, "Please come in they've been waiting for you."

We thanked the woman, whose name is Belinda, and made our way to the grand living room where everyone was gathered. The scene appeared really casual. I didn't recognize half the people in the room but everyone seemed to be getting along. They were all enjoying cocktails and laughing and just having a great time. The question was: where were the future Mr. and Mrs.?

"I guess they're in the kitchen," I said once I heard Mimi's over exaggerated laugh coming from another room.

"Here goes nothing…" Matt said.

* * *

Mimi and Tai were conversing with old friends in the kitchen continuing to make their rounds to greet everyone. They had stopped for something to snack on and got caught up talking to their parents about wedding plans.

"Well, Sora will be my maid of honor, obviously, and Tai's best man will be Matt. My bridesmaids will include Kari, Yolie, and my cousin Mae. Tai's groomsmen will be Tk, Joe, and Izzy. I have already decided that I want the dresses to be baby pink, naturally. The groomsmen weren't too thrilled when I told them but they're just going to have to accept it. Sora isn't too happy either but then again she's never liked that color. I'll change her idea of it though once that baby comes. I know she's having a girl I can sense it," Mimi said to her grandmother and parents and Tai's parents and whoever else was standing around listening. Tai sighed heavily and took a swig of his beer. It was obvious he was already over the wedding plans. He probably would have been happier just going to a fake Elvis and eloping but he wanted Mimi to have her dream wedding and that included all the pink roses, white doves, and entertainment mommy and daddy could buy.

"Don't worry, babe," Mimi said noticing his distressed look, "All you have to do is pick the food for the rehearsal dinner and show up to the alter and that's it. You leave all the planning to me!"

"Thank goodness," Tai said. He was bored. He couldn't wait for Sora and Matt to show up so he'd actually have someone to talk to. His family and friends were elsewhere, probably taking shots in one of the many bedrooms, and he was stuck here, listening to Mimi talk about pink champagne and pink table clothes and whatever. He was a little scared. _My wedding is going to look like a giant piece of bubble gum_. He thought to himself. His eyes widened once he saw a mess of blonde hair enter through the kitchen. Mimi had noticed too because she was squealing so loud the entire room was staring at her.

* * *

"Oh, God here she comes," Matt whispered as Mimi came sprinting through the kitchen to them.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Mimi shouted wrapping her arms around my neck. She instantly starting asking the question we were hoping wouldn't come up, "What is it, what is it!? It's a girl isn't it?? Oh my gosh you have to tell me before I freak out!"

Leave it to Mimi to be overdramatic. I couldn't lie to her. I wasn't good at lying to anyone. As soon as the words came out of my mouth she would call me out on it.

"The doctor couldn't tell," Matt said quickly, "The baby had its legs crossed."

Mimi looked at him suspiciously. She knew he was lying based on the quickness of his answer. Everyone that wanted to know the answer was standing there waiting. I didn't want to kill the moment was that so bad?

"Why is he lying?" She accused, "What are you not telling me?" Her eyes widened, "You _do_ know, don't you?"

I looked at Matt. I didn't know what to say.

"Sora, dear," my mom said, "What's the sex of the baby?"

Everyone wanted to know. That was obvious because everyone seemed like they were about to jump off the floor as soon as we announced it. I guess Mimi didn't really care if the attention was taken away from them.

"Tell me," Mimi said anxious as ever. She wasn't going to let me move an inch until I told her.

I sighed. I had to tell them there was no way of getting around it.

"Boy."

"Girl."

Matt and I had said a different answer at the same time. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"So which is it?" Mimi wondered.

We both said the same thing again, except opposite answers this time. I replied girl and he said boy.

"I don't understand," Mimi said still confused.

"We're having both," Matt finally said.

"Oh my gosh your baby is deformed!?" Mimi panicked. She is not the brightest crayon in the box now is she?

I saw the reaction on my mom's face. It looked like she was horrified by what Mimi said but thrilled at the same time because she knew exactly what I meant.

"You're having twins?" Tai said before anyone else. It was nice to see that someone had caught on.

I forced a guilty smile, "We're… having twins!"

The shrieks in the room about made my eardrums explode. Mimi screamed and wrapped her arms around me again. This was followed by her latching onto Matt and complementing him on his baby making skills. Our parents and friends also came and joined in on the hugging party. We had definitely taken the spotlight away from Tai and Mimi but they didn't seem to care at all. Apparently the party was getting kind of boring and our news had put everyone in the mood to celebrate.

"Shots all around!" Tai shouted and everyone cheered.

"Oh gosh," Mimi said as the men gathered into the kitchen and Tai poured them all shots of the Tachikawa's strongest whiskey. He then made a toast.

"Here's to Matt and Sora," he said holding up his shot glass which in turn so did everyone else, "I may not be as overly excited as Mimi but I seriously am thrilled for the both of you. You're not getting one but two of the most precious things anyone can ever have in their life."

"I want this toast to be to the two of you as well," Matt said turning the attention back to them, "You are the best friends we could ever ask for. May your lives together be long and full of more love than anyone can imagine."

"Cheers!" Tai shouted and everyone clinked glasses together before throwing back the shots. Half of them made faces of disgust but someone shouted "Another!" and shots were passed around again.

* * *

"I'd say the engagement party was a success," Tai said as he watched two girls from Mimi's school making out in the corner.

The "engagement" party turned more into a drinking party than anything else once the parents had left and it got late. Mimi's parents had gone to bed long ago but their room was on the other end of the massive house so they wouldn't hear anything at all. I was sitting on the couch watching Mimi unwrap the gifts that had been given to them. Matt was next to me with his broken leg propped up on an ottoman and Tai just continued to stare at the two girls kissing in utter amusement.

"Do you think if I threw Izzy in the middle of that he would pass out?" Tai asked wearily. He was drunk and talking crazy.

"I think Izzy is a little preoccupied," I said pointing the hallway. All any of us could really see were thin, freshly manicured fingers tangling their way through spiky red hair. The girl had Izzy pinned up against the wall and was taking full on advantage of him. He seemed to be enjoying it very thoroughly.

"Dayum, Izzy! You go boy!" Tai shouted and received no response from them.

I just laughed, "So what all did you get?"

"Mostly just stuff for whenever we get a house together. Expensive dish sets, fancy silverware, you know. Tai got a lot of bar stuff; shot glasses, beer mugs, mixing things and whatever else. It's a lot of good stuff," Mimi replied.

"That's good."

"Oh!" Mimi said suddenly, "I almost forgot!"

She got up and dashed out of the room without another word. Tai watched her run away and then stumbled onto a chair.

"How did she get over there so fast?" He asked no one in particular.

Mimi came sprinting back into the room with a pink bag and a smile on her face. She placed the gift in my lap and I looked at her confused.

"What is this for?" I wondered.

"Just open it," she replied.

I took the pink tissue paper out of the bag and smiled at what I saw. I then laughed at the irony as I pulled the gift out of the bag.

"It's scary how intuitive you are sometimes," I said still laughing.

I was currently holding two baby outfits: a pink one that said "Daddy's Girl" and blue one that said "Momma's Boy". I just shook my head and smiled. Both outfits came with a bib, hand and feet warmers, and pacifiers.

"I assumed you were having a girl," Mimi began, "but in the instance that you had a boy I decided to buy the blue outfit that matched it. It looks like you get to use both of them though so it worked out perfectly. Oh, and I want to see them leaving the hospital in those."

"They're adorable thank you so much," I said and handed them to Matt so he could look at them.

"You're welcome. Thank _you _for making me the godmother. That's the best thing I could have asked for with your children."

"I still can't believe I'm having twins. It's still shocking to me. Two babies… two!"

"Sora, you could be having five and you'd still be a great mother no matter what."

"Please don't talk about five babies coming out of my vagina," I laughed, "Two is going to be hard enough. I might just get a C-section. It would be way easier."

"Forget that then you'll have a nasty scar from where they cut you open. Go all natural that's the way to do it nowadays."

"We'll see how much pain I'm in when that day comes. For now, we'll just take each day as it comes."

"I cannot wait to meet your children," Mimi said with a sincere smile.

"Me neither."

We continued talking all through the night. Matt's painkillers caused him to get drowsy and fall asleep on the couch and Tai eventually passed out from all the alcohol. It became pretty peaceful once everyone had left.

I thought about my life while sitting there in the silence of the room. Mimi was hauling Tai off to bed and the only sound I could hear was the gentle breathing of Matt next to me. I looked at him. Oh, the things we had been through over the course of our relationship. It was amazing that fate brought us together and that we were still together today.

Matt and I started dating when we were thirteen and in the 8th grade. He was shy which was not a quality I expected at all from him. I had always had a crush on him, ever since we were young children, but I never would have admitted it. I was a tomboy and he was one of the most popular guys in school. I never thought that someone like me would catch his eye at all. Mimi used to tease me. She would sing dumb little songs like "Matt and Sora sitting in a tree…" and it made me so mad. She had no problem getting boyfriends. She was a cheerleader and just as popular as Matt and Tai. I had no idea where I fit in with the group. Tai was a jock, Mimi was a cheerleader, and Matt was the dark, mysterious musician that every girl wanted to know more about. I was so opposite from all of them. I guess our bonds went beyond popularity standings. We were all best friends and nothing ever tore us apart. I'm so thankful to still have them in my life today.

I remember when he asked me out for the first time. The eighth grade dance was coming up and Matt seemed to be avoiding me during that time for some reason. Whenever I would try to talk to him he would make up some excuse for having to be elsewhere and would disappear. I started to think he had found out I had a crush on him and didn't want to be around me at all. I was absolutely devastated until I found out that the real reason he was avoiding me was because he was too embarrassed to ask me to be his date to the dance. It ended up being me that asked him to the dance. Oh how the girls in school hated me when they found out we were going together. I didn't care. The fact that Matt was paying attention to me in that way was more than anything I could ask for.

So that's where it began. We dated exclusively after that up until the eleventh grade in high school. That was when we began having problems. Matt started hanging out with his band buddies Akira, Takaishi, and Yutaka all the time. They were the group everyone stayed away from in fear that if you even looked at them the wrong way they're mess you up. I didn't care for them at all. Matt would come home at crazy hours of the night after staying late at parties drinking and doing God knows what else and would always get grounded for it. I barely saw him outside of school or even in school granted he wasn't ditching. He would sneak out to see his friends, not me, and that was when I realized I couldn't handle the relationship any more.

At that time our relationship had been falling apart for a while. I was just too scared to admit that my perfect relationship wasn't so perfect any more. I had to make one of the hardest decisions ever and I ended things with him. He didn't seem to take it as hard as I thought he would. He just kind of blew it off and went back to his friends. It wasn't until later that I learned he was just as torn up by the breakup as I was. He left that night with his friends and I didn't see him at school for days. I didn't dare ask what happened to him in fear that I might break down and cry in the middle of class just because I thought about him. Apparently he had gotten really drunk and destroyed a hotel room. He was pissed at himself for losing me and was taking it out on anything he could. It was really hard for both of us.

It took a couple of weeks before we said a word to each other. I missed him like crazy though and I knew he felt the same. It's just that every time we saw each other all those old feelings came flooding back. He was the first and only boy I'd ever been in love with. As much as I knew he was not a good influence on me or anyone else I couldn't let him go. I never got over the breakup and neither did he. Needless to say we started dating again. Things were great for about six months and he swore up and down he was no longer involved in the bad things he was. It was a lie.

That became break up number two. I found out he was still doing the drugs and still going to wild parties he was just a lot sneakier about it this time. I knew he loved me, I never doubted that for a minute, I just didn't think he knew how much it hurt me to see him in the condition that he was. He was skinny because he wasn't eating very much, he always had black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was always hung over from drinking too much, and he occasionally would verbally take his frustrations out of me.

He came to school one day obviously high or something and we had a really bad, really public breakup right in the middle of the school courtyard. Everyone surrounded and watched it all end with me smacking him across the face and walking away in tears. He just got angry, like always and did what he did best: went to Akira for advice. Damn that Akira.

We didn't speak after that for a long time. We graduated high school and went our separate ways. Mimi, Tai, and I went to Tokyo University together and he went on tour with his band. I had finally come to terms with my life without Matt until the day Tai told me that he had been watching me play tennis for a while. And then that night I bailed him out of jail… I could see in his eyes that he was ready to finally change his life for the better. No one believed he could based on his past but I always seemed to find the best in people and I believed him. That leads us to where we are today.

Matt and I have been so happy over the past six months of being back together and I wouldn't change it for the world. We have had our ups and downs but what relationship hasn't? I've come to realize that no one is perfect. Matt fell off the deep end for a while but now he's back to the same person I fell in love with when we were thirteen. I've had to let go of all the bad things that happened in the past and look forward to our future.

I love Matt with all my heart and even through all the things we have been through I wouldn't take back anything that happened. He is my life now and I cannot wait to be with him forever.

I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you can appreciate them. When you're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Diane, don't kill me I know I was poking fun at Mimi in this chapter but it's only because she's one of my favorite characters! That and she can have her blonde moments I think haha.

So, probably the longest chapter I've written in this story by far. Took forever hence why it's been a while since I've updated. I want to thank everyone for their reviews you guys are awesome!

The ending quote is by Marylin Monroe. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter sorry it's moving kind of fast. Please review!


	17. Happy Birthday

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note: **Alas, the end has come at last. It was bound to happen sooner or later. You might be sad to see it go but I'm excited for the story to finally be finished so I can move on to other stories that have been neglected. Perhaps there will be a sequel, perhaps not. As of right now, there won't be but there might be in the future. Well, enough rambling. Enjoy the final chapter of Bad Boys Uncut. Oh, and as always, don't forget to review!

**Chapter 17**

**Happy Birthday**

Once again, time has continued to fly by and I've gotten even bigger. As of today I only have a little under a month left before the babies come and the reality of it getting so close is starting to make me nervous. I can handle the pregnancy but I don't know if I'm ready for them to be here yet.

My mom has decorated the baby's room with everything and anything a baby could ever need. We have the cribs set up, the changing table, furniture, stuffed animals, and pretty much anything else you can think of. She did a pink/brown theme for Minako "Mina", our girl, and a blue/brown theme for Takato "Tk", our boy. Yes, our boys name was heavily influenced by Matt's brother Tk. Let's just say Tk almost cried when we told him.

Matt has finally gotten the cast off his leg. The doctor gave him the okay to have it taken off a little over a month ago and now he's in physical therapy. He can walk just fine but can't yet do any physical activities. He so badly wants to get into a gym and start working out again but he still has a little longer to wait. I'm happy he has it off because he can do normal things again without the use of crutches.

Matt decided to take the dive and go back to school. He's currently taking classes at a two year college in Tokyo and plans to transfer to a university once his core classes are out of the way. He is planning to get a degree in astronomy for reasons beyond my knowledge. He said something about space always being of interest to him and wanting to learn all he can about it but I don't know. It bores the crap out of me but if it makes him happy then I'm going to do everything I can to support it. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if he went to the moon one day or discovered a new planet or something? My little science geek.

As for Mimi and Tai, well, the wedding plans are underway and almost everything is set. She's got everything pretty much picked out and paid for except for my maid of honor dress which I will not be trying on until I've lost all the baby weight and am back to my original size. She's making me wear pink which I am absolutely dreading. Pink just doesn't look good with the hair color I have so I'm hoping it won't wash my skin color out. I tried to convince her to do red or lavender or something but she's so set on pink it's disgusting. All I have to say is I feel sorry for Tai. He is a very brave man.

All of this leads me to today which is freezing cold because it's December. The first snow of the season fell today making the city glow under the street lights. It's a beautiful day but unfortunately I'm not looking forward to it. Matt, Tk, and Tai are heading up to Matt and Tk's family cabin in the mountains for the weekend leaving me alone with the girls. Hopefully it won't be too bad…

**Friday December 5****th**

"Do you know what today is?" Mimi asked cheerfully as she and I ate breakfast together at her apartment.

"Huh?" I asked surprised by her sudden outburst.

"It's the day of your baby shower!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please don't remind me."

"Oh, come on grouchy pants! You should be excited for all the free stuff you're about to get!"

"Sorry," Sora apologized, "This last month of pregnancy is making me really uncomfortable. I'm just ready to get these freaking babies out. Oh, and Matt made fun of me this morning before I left so that kind of pissed me off."

"Why was he making fun of you?"

"I put on two different shoes."

"Why did you do that?"

I sighed, "I can't see my feet any more… it's the saddest thing ever."

Mimi busted out laughing, "Bless your heart!"

"It's not funny! My belly is so big it's made it impossible to see my feet. I set my shoes out at night for the next day so I know that they match when I put them on. Well, Matt decided to clean last night and moved everything around so I ended up picking two different shoes. It's really upsetting."

"I know I know I'm sorry for laughing. Look, you only have a little under a month left and then you'll get to meet your beautiful children but for now can you please just enjoy the fact that your friends and family want to do something special for you?"

"I guess…"

"Good girl. Now, the shower starts at three so my mom should be here any minute to start setting up decorations. While she's doing that we're going to get you all dolled up and looking beautiful!"

"Well, you're going to have to pick everything out so I don't put on two different shoes again. I'm sure everyone would love that."

"No worries darling everything will be perfect!"

"I'll take your word for that."

* * *

When I finally finished getting ready it was around one. My mom, Matt's mom, and Mimi's mom were all here setting up for the baby shower. They had gotten here around eleven so everything was pretty much done except for food. I wasn't really in the mood for a baby shower. I felt like absolute crap. My stomach was upset and I was having weird cramps that I'd never felt before because they weren't like period cramps but something different; something stronger. I didn't really think anything of it. If I had to get through the rest of the day in a good mood then Mimi had better get me a comfortable chair with a lot of cushioning.

"Sora, are you okay?" Mimi asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just finishing up," I replied.

Since I'd gotten as big as I was I didn't let anyone see me unclothed, well, with the exception of Matt because he found my pregnancy oddly beautiful. I thought I looked nasty. I was puffy and my belly was huge. How he found that beautiful I didn't know. But other than him no one was allowed to see anything even though Mimi begged sometimes to see the growing bulge.

I turned to open the bathroom door when a sharp pain went shooting through my lower half almost knocking me to the ground. I caught the wall to keep myself balanced and breathed heavily. It only last seconds but it felt like forever before it stopped. I then felt fine.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself before opening the door and seeing Mimi's smiling face.

"All done?" She wondered.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Perfect! Everything's set up and ready now we're just putting the finishing touches on the food and then the guests will be arriving! Kari's on her way so she'll be here in probably ten minutes or so."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Perfect," I lied, "Why?"

"You're completely flushed and sweaty."

"Hot flashes," I lied again, "Happens all the time, I swear."

"All right, if you say so."

I followed her out into the living and found a seat with my name written all over it. I sat quickly not believing how out of breath I was just walking from the bathroom. When the babies were out I was hitting the gym right away.

"Sora! You look beautiful!" My mom gushed.

"Thanks mom," I replied.

She smiled at me and went about her business. I watched the women all find something to busy themselves before the party started. Everything seemed peaceful until that pain shot through me again except this time it was a lot stronger and lasted longer. When it passed I took a deep breathe and was relieved that no one had seen what had happened. I put on a fake smile and ignored the constant pain that kept shooting through my uterus. I didn't care how much pain I was in I wasn't going to run this day for them.

* * *

**Two hours earlier.**

"Did you remember everything?" Matt asked as he threw his and Tk's suitcases in the back of his SUV.

"What are you my mother? Of course I remembered everything," Tai replied.

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes…"

"Swimsuit?"

"Swimsuit? Why would I need a swimsuit it's freezing outside and we're going to be in the mountains?"

"There's a hot tub at the cabin."

"Three guys in a hot tub together… that sounds a little gay. I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

"I remembered everything I'm going to need can we just go now?"

"Fine. Oh, wait I need to call Sora before we leave!"

Tai rolled his eyes, "Dude, you just talked to her like thirty minutes ago. You're only going to be gone for two days you can call her from the cabin."

"All right, all right. Well, let's get going we need to get up there before the storm hits. The weather's predicting a snow storm to pass through tonight."

"Do you think it's a good idea to be heading up to the mountains if a snow storm is heading this way?" Tk asked.

"The weather people said it was just going to blow through. It will drop a couple inches at most it's not a big deal. As long as we get there before it hits we'll be fine now can we please leave we're wasting time?"

"Well, let's get going then," Tai called from the car. He was already buckled and ready to leave, "You're the one wasting time."

* * *

The pain had intensified before the baby shower even started and even more during it. I tried to keep my mind occupied but it was hard considering the pain kept getting worse. Mimi and my mom seemed so happy with the way things were turning out I didn't want to make a scene. All we had left were the gifts and then everyone would eat and be on their way. Thank God.

"This one's from Kari and I," Mimi said as she and Kari entered the room carrying an oversized basket with a large red bow wrapped around the handle.

I smiled as I looked at all the stuff. The basket had everything from diapers to clothes to teddy bears and pacifiers. My babies would be extremely happy… granted they actually knew what all of the crap people were giving me was.

"This is so perfect you guys thank you so much!" I said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Mimi replied, "You're going to have the most stylish babies on the block."

"Are these Gucci?" I asked pulling out a pair of rhinestone encrusted baby booties.

"Of course!"

Leave it to Mimi to buy unnecessary things like Gucci baby booties. Wait, did Gucci even make baby shoes? Hell if I knew.

"As you know your mother and I already took care of the babies' room but we want you to know that there's another surprise waiting in there for you when you get home," Matt's mom said with a smile.

"Oh, mom, you guys shouldn't have," I said.

"We wanted too. You're giving us two grandkids we couldn't ask for anything more than that so it's the least we can do," my mom said.

"Well I really apprecia-" I stopped and held a hand to my stomach and let out a sound that indicated I was in extreme pain. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Sora, what's wrong?" My mom wondered rushing to my side immediately.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I think I might have broken a couple fingers in the process.

"Oh my goodness she's in labor!" My mom shouted and everything turned into chaos.

"What!?" I panicked, "I'm in labor? That can't be it the babies aren't due for almost a month!"

"Someone get the hospital on the phone tell them we're on the way! Mimi, grab the car keys, wallets, clothes, anything you can we need to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible!"

Everyone started running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Kari and Mimi were grabbing things they thought we'd need for the hospital, my mom and Matt's mom were getting the car started, and my baby shower guests were calling my doctor and all shouting at her at once.

"All right!" Mimi shouted, "The doctor is getting Sora's room ready and everything's packed so let's get going!"

Everyone chattered and rushed out of the apartment leaving me staring at a door that had just been slammed shut.

"They freaking left me!" I shouted.

I wondered how long it would take them before they realized I wasn't with them.

The door flew open seconds later revealing Mimi and my mom.

"I am so sorry," my mom said as they helped me out of the chair.

"It's fine," I replied, "Just get me to the damn hospital. And someone get a hold of Matt!"

* * *

"It's starting to snow pretty bad out there are you sure it's just supposed to blow through?" Tk said staring out the window of the cabin.

The snow was falling a lot harder and a lot faster than the weather had led on. It was starting to pile on the ground and the roads were no longer visible.

"That's what they said," Matt replied flipping the TV to the weather channel.

"The storm is getting stronger by the hour. It has hit an area of low pressure and is intensifying quickly. We're probably looking at over a foot of snow to fall through the rest of the day into tonight. We're looking at the heaviest snow to fall in and around the mountains. Please, please try to stay off the roads and seek shelter as quickly as possible. Bring your pets inside and please try to stay warm," the weatherman on the news station said.

"Well shit," Tai said, "That sucks. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Tk smiled, "I have an idea."

"No Tk."

"What?"

"You know dad would freak if he knew we were using his snowboards."

"Yeah… but dad's not here is he?"

"Whoa wait you guys have snowboarding equipment? What the hell are we sitting around here for let's get out there!" Tai stated.

"Fine but dad can't find out. You know how crazy he is about us getting hurt or breaking his stuff or whatever," Matt said.

"Are you guys ready to get your asses whooped at snowboarding?"

Tk and Matt smiled at each other and then looked back at Tai.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Matt said.

"What like a bet?" Tai replied.

"Exactly."

Tai smirked. _This is too easy. Do they not know how incredibly awesome I am at sports? _Tai thought to himself, "A hundred bucks says I whoop both of you."

"Fine," Matt replied, "But if we win, you have to pay both of us a hundred bucks each."

"Fine. Same goes here."

"Want to shake on it?"

Tai held out his hand and the bet was made.

"Where's all the stuff at?" Tai wondered.

"Outside in the shed," Tk replied.

"I'll see you losers outside," Tai said leaving the house.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know that dad's been teaching us how to snowboard since we were six does he?" Tk wondered.

Matt smirked, "He has no clue. Are you ready to make a hundred bucks?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Did you get a hold of Matt yet?" I asked from the backseat of my mother's car as she sped through the falling snow to the hospital.

"I keep calling but his phone either rings and no one picks up or tells me that they aren't in service," Mimi replied dialing his number again.

"Well, keep trying! Call Tai and Tk too. I need Matt here I can't do this without him!"

"She's trying honey but the storm may have cut power off in the mountains and their cell phones might not have service," my mom said.

"Matt _has _to be here! I won't deliver the babies without him here!"

"Sweetheart you might not have a choice."

"I won't do it! He needs to be here I need him here!"

"Your father and Matt's father are on their way."

My mom tried to change the subject to distract me but it wasn't helping. How was I expected to deliver our kids without Matt here?

I snatched the cell phone from Kari who was sitting next to me and dialed Matt's number. It went straight to his voicemail.

"Matt, you answer your phone and call us back I'm in labor and I need you here! Fucking call me back I need you!" I shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"Language," my mom began but stopped when she received a death glare.

"I am in more pain right now than I have ever been in my life so don't you dare sit there and tell me to talk like a proper lady!"

"It's going to be a long night…" Mimi whispered to herself.

* * *

"You guys cheated that was absolute bullshit," Tai said as the three entered the cabin not long later, "If the snow hadn't gotten so heavy I totally would have kicked your asses."

"You're just being a sore loser we're better than you and you know it," Matt replied.

"Whatever. When it stops snowing I demand a rematch."

"Fine. We'll just kick your ass again," Tk stated as he and Matt gave each other a high five.

"Whatever."

"The storms getting pretty bad I wonder if Sora's doing okay," Matt said walking over to his cell phone, "No service, go figure."

"Use the landline and see if you have any voice messages. I don't have service either so I should probably check mine I told Kari I'd call her before dinner," Tk said.

"Yeah, Mimi's probably freaking out because she can't get a hold of me. Hurry up with that phone," Tai said.

Matt picked up the landline and dialed into his voicemail.

"_You have five unheard messages," _the voice said.

"Good God five voicemails?" Matt said to himself.

"Well aren't you Mr. Popular?" Tai mocked but Matt only rolled his eyes at him.

"_First unheard message received at 4:01pm, _"Matt, its Mimi! I need you to call me back as soon as possible Sora's in labor and is freaking out because we can't get a hold of you. Please, please call me back as soon as you get this we are on our way to the hospital right now so please get here any way you possibly can!"

"Oh my God," Matt said dropping the phone and rushing to find his keys.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tai asked as Matt put his jacket and shoes on, "You can't go out in this weather your car won't make it down the mountain!"

"Sora's in labor!"

"What?!" Tk and Tai and then rushed to get ready as well.

"How is she in labor she isn't due for another month?" Tai asked getting dressed as quickly as he could.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Matt was obviously freaking out.

"Matt, there's no way we're going to be able to get there in time. The snow is getting worse. Your car doesn't have the tires to get us through it."

"There are tire chains in the hall closet. Dad keeps them there for emergencies like this."

"I'll get them and put them on you two grab all of our stuff," Tk said.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Matt said.

* * *

"You're seven centimeters dilated. When you get to ten we will start pushing," my doctor said once they'd confirmed that I was indeed in labor.

"Why didn't you say anything when you starting going into labor?" Mimi wondered.

"I didn't know that's what it was. I guess my water broke while I was taking a bath this morning but I've never had labor pains so I didn't know. Plus, I didn't want to ruin the day for you. You and my mom were so happy about the baby shower I didn't want to ruin anything," I replied.

"You were in labor since this morning and didn't say anything? Honey, you could have delivered those babies right in the middle of my living room!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Has anyone gotten a hold of Matt yet?"

"Tk called us from the cabin and said they'd be here as quickly as they could. The snow storm is getting really bad though so if they don't make it on time…" My mom stopped when I started crying.

"You don't understand…" I said as tears fell down my cheeks, "It will break my heart and his if he isn't here to see them born. I want their father to be here to share this moment with me. I can't do it alone…"

"He'll be here," Mimi said firmly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Tk stared at the road ahead wide eyed and sweat dropping down his brow. Matt was driving much faster than he should have considering the weather conditions and Tk thought they were going to crash and die. He held the "oh shit" handle for dear life and tried not too look down at the railing that, if plowed into, would cause them to fall off the mountain to their deaths.

"Oh gee," Tk said with a deep breath as he sat back further in the seat when Matt went around a turn.

"The sooner we get off this mountain the sooner I can breathe again," Tai said from the backseat.

"The roads aren't iced yet over we're fine," Matt replied continuing to drive like a maniac.

"Dear God," Tk began to pray, "If we don't make it through this please let Kari know that I love her and I'm sorry for anything bad that I've ever done. Please watch over mom and make sure she doesn't work herself to death; same goes for dad. If mom finds the box of porn hidden in my closet let her know it's not mine its uncle David's. No, that's a lie it's mine but I want you to know I'm not a pervert or anything I'm just a growing boy that has some physical needs. Oh, and take care of Sora considering she will be a single mother if we die!"

"Tk you're not helping!" Tai shouted, "Wait, you have a box of hidden porn?"

"Would you two just shut up? We're almost off the mountain its fine. Once we hit the highway we'll be at Tokyo Medical in less than an hour," Matt said.

"Less than an hour? How fast do you plan on going? It normally takes over an hour maybe even two to get back to Tokyo," Tk wondered.

Matt smirked, "I hoped you guys are wearing seatbelts."

* * *

"You're going to feel a little pinch…" A nurse said right before sticking that damn epidural needle into my spine. Little pinch my ass.

I squeezed my mom's hand once again trying not to scream out in pain. In a way I felt bad because I think I had already broken most of her fingers.

"All right, all done," she said pulling the needle back out, "The medicine should kick in within the next thirty minutes. We're still waiting for you to dilate to ten so just sit back and relax and we'll come back and check where you're at in about an hour."

"Thank you," I replied laying back down on the bed. My toe's started to feel all tingly and then went completely numb. After about fifteen minutes everything from my waist down went completely numb and the pain I was feeling had almost disappeared. I felt wonderful.

"How are you feeling?" Mimi wondered.

I smiled. The drugs had taken their full effect, "Good, I feel… good. Everything is…"

"Good?" Mimi finished.

"Yes."

"That's good."

"If you ever have kids I definitely suggest the shot. All the pain is gone…" I said waving my hand in the air to emphasize my point.

I smiled a little dazed up at the ceiling and then wondered where Matt was. I prayed he would make it on time.

* * *

"Service!" Tai shouted once they'd reached the highway, "I have service!"

"Call Mimi and tell her we're like forty minutes away!" Matt said.

Tai began dialing Mimi's number but then the phone fell out of his hand when Matt's car came to a sliding halt.

"What, what happened?" Tai wondered.

"There's a road block. Traffic is completely stopped. No, this can't be happening!" Matt shouted and began laying on the car horn, "Move assholes come on!"

"Matt, yelling isn't going to do anything," Tk said calmly. He was thrilled that the car had finally stopped.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," Matt said as a police man with a flash light came up to the car and knocked on the window.

"A couple of trees fell up ahead on some cars so the roads will be blocked for a while. The snow is making it impossible for any help to get here. We suggest taking the outer loop around the city if you're heading into Tokyo," the officer said and then took a better look at him, "Ishida Yamato?"

"I can't take the outer loop it will take too much time! I have to get to Tokyo Medical my girlfriend is in labor!" Matt shouted completely ignoring the fact that the officer knew who he was.

"Why are you outside the city if your girlfriend is in labor?"

"It's not like it was intentional. She wasn't supposed to be due for another month the babies are coming early. They just so happened to come on the day that my friends and I were going to the mountains for the weekend. Is there any way possible you can get me around all this traffic?"

"I can get you there but you'll have to ride in one of the squad cars."

"Can one of you guys drive my car? I need to get to the hospital before the babies come or Sora will never forgive me," Matt asked Tk and Matt.

"I can drive. You go," Tai said getting out of the car and taking the driver's seat, "We'll take the outer loop and meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you so much!" Matt said and followed the officer to his car, "How quickly can you get me there? I got the call that she was in labor a little over an hour ago."

"Son, I can have you there in no time at all," he said turning the siren and lights on, "But you have to do me a favor."

"Anything! Wait, you said my name earlier. Have you arrested me before or something?"

The officer laughed, "No, no of course not. My daughter is absolutely crazy about you. She has all of your CD's and has been to all of your concerts. She would love to meet you."

"Of course. She does know we're not singing any more right?"

"Like that matters. She said something along the lines of "their music will go down in history" or whatever."

"It won't be a problem as long as you can get me to the hospital before my babies are born."

"You better hold on tight."

He blared the sirens again and sped off down the highway. Thanks to the road block there was absolutely no one on the road. They'd be there in no time.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Kari asked once Mimi joined her and the others in the waiting room.

"She's fine. The epidural really eased her pain so she's kind of just in a dazed state right now. The doctor said she only has to dilate one more centimeter and they'll start pushing. Matt still isn't here so she's refusing to do anything until then."

"What does she plan to do hold them in?"

"That sounds like Sora. Once she makes up her mind there's no changing it. She will probably kick the doctor if they try to make her deliver."

Kari laughed, "You're probably right. I hope Matt can get here in time."

"Let me call and find out where they are."

Mimi dialed Tai's number and he picked up within two rings.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Well, Tk and I are taking the outer loop around the city because some trees fell on cars during the storm. A police officer took Matt."

"Why did a police officer take Matt?" Mimi asked causing everyone in the waiting room to panic.

"Did Matt get arrested!?" His mother asked.

"No he didn't get arrested," Tai said and everyone sighed in relief, "The cop said he would get Matt there as quickly as possible. Tk and I had to take Matt's car."

"When did he leave with the cop?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago. The cop was hauling ass so they should be there soon."

"Sora's almost to the point of having to deliver but she refuses to until Matt get's here."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me."

"Get here as quickly as you can and please be safe."

"I will. Love you see you soon."

"I love you."

* * *

"What, why, why, why are we stopping?" Matt asked as the police cruiser came to a stop less than a mile from the hospital.

"Another car accident happened a few miles from here. Sorry but either you walk from here or I take you to the scene with me," the cop replied.

"You can't be serious."

"Sorry kid car accidents kind of come first it's my job. The hospital is a couple blocks away. If you run you should be there in less than ten minutes."

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"No problem kid. Don't forget the deal we made."

"You have my word. Thanks again!" Matt hopped out of the car and started dashing down the sidewalk. Fortunately for him the snow had finally stopped and the city had already begun clearing the streets. He had to make it on time no matter what.

* * *

"The doctor says it's time to start pushing now," my mom said as she held my hand. I was fully dilated and ready to deliver but Matt still wasn't here so I was holding back.

"No," I stated, "Matt's not here and I'm not doing this without him."

"Sora, you have to get those babies out they're ready to come."

"I want Matt to be here!"

"Honey, you don't have a choice."

"Mom, please…"

"Sora, the babies are ready to come. We need you to push now," my doctor said.

"Fine," I said admitting defeat. Matt wasn't going to make it on time and it was time for me to deliver. My heart was slowly breaking.

* * *

Matt stopped just inside the hospital doors out of breath and his cheeks bright pink from the cold. The nurse at the front desk looked at him like he was a maniac.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Takenouchi… Takenouchi Sora. What room is she in?" Matt asked trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over you'll have to stay in the waiting room."

"She's in labor she's having my kids please tell me where she is!"

"Room 261."

"Thank you!"

Matt took off down the hallway and ran toward the stairs. He went up the stairs as quickly as he could and found the room even faster.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten," the doctor said and I let my breath out.

"Oh my God, you're here!" I said completely out of breath when Matt entered the room.

"Are you the father?" One of the nurses wondered.

"Yes, are they here yet?" Matt wondered rushing to my side.

"I can see the head on the first one. Sora I need you to push as hard as you can it's almost out," the doctor said.

I held my breath, closed my eyes, and pushed. Matt grabbed my hand and watched with amazement.

"A little bit more!" The doctor said and when I heard a loud cry I knew that number one was out.

I sat back and breathed heavily again. The doctor took the baby and handed it to a nurse who quickly cleaned it off.

"Congratulations. It's a girl," the doctor said with a smile.

I smiled and tried to catch my breath as I looked at Matt. For the first time in my life I saw him cry. It was a very emotional moment for all of us.

"All right you're not done yet. I need you to give me one more push," the doctor said and I did as she said.

I pushed as hard as I could. I'd already pushed one out the next one would be a breeze. Thank goodness the epidural made everything numb or I'd probably be crying in pain right now.

"A little harder…" the doctor said and the sound I'd been waiting for filled the room.

I fell back against the bed and finally relaxed. Matt kissed my hand and then my forehead and then my hand again. My mom squeezed my other hand indicating how proud of me she was. It was finally over. My babies were here. I couldn't believe it came so fast. It felt like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant and now here they were: my beautiful babies. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

I watched as the nurses cleaned them off and wrapped them in what looked like super soft blankets. They put a blue bonnet on my boy and a pink bonnet on my girl. They handed one to Matt and the other to me. I stared down at my tiny creation and started to cry as I rocked him in my arms. Matt did the same as he looked at our baby girl. My mom cooed over them both.

"You did great," Matt whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"I am so glad you made it," I replied, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

"I'm glad too. Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Yes…"

Matt handed her to me and I held both of the tiny babies in my arms. This was officially the happiest moment of my life. All the worry and regret and stress were gone in that moment. I finally realized my new purpose in life and that was to be the mom to the best two kids in the world.

"She looks just like you," Matt said with a smile.

"Would you look at that? Red hair and all. She has your eyes," I said as she looked up at me with eyes the same color as Matt's, "He has my eye color and your hair color. Go figure."

"They're beautiful," my mom said, "You did wonderful. I'll go get your father."

"You'd better go get your parents too. You know they'll want to see them," I said to Matt.

"I'm sure your mom will take care of that," he replied and sat down on the bed next to me, "Can you believe it? We're parents!"

"I know it's so crazy. I love you so much."

"I love you. You're amazing."

"I'm so happy that we get to start this new chapter in our lives."

"Me too. I can't wait to spend forever with you."

* * *

If becoming a parent has taught me anything about life it's that no matter what happens everything will always turn out okay in the end. You just have think about everything in a positive way no matter how bad to situation seems at the time. I was so scared when I became pregnant. I thought I wouldn't be good enough to be called someones mom but now I know better. It's a scary feeling but now that I'm living it I wouldn't change it for the world.

Matt and I are so excited to have Mina and Tk in our lives. They are so perfect. Well, sometimes. I guess like any other baby they do what they do best and that's cry. Luckily for us though they sleep most of the time so things have been pretty peaceful minus having to wake up every couple of hours to feed them but that's okay.

Did I mention that they are already spoiled rotten? Our parents buy them crazy little things all the time and pay more attention to them then I'm sure they did to either of us when we were little. My mom and father are happier now than I've seen them in a while. Being grandparents has really changed her perspective on everything. They don't stress the little stuff any more. Life is too short to worry all the time about useless stuff.

Matt's been great through this whole thing. He's up every hour when they need to eat, he doesn't complain when he has to change a diaper, and he even offers to watch them alone so I can get some rest. Who would have thought he'd turn out to be the perfect parent? I knew he would be but it took a long road to get there.

I'm not quite sure what the future holds for us but right now I'm just trying to take things one day at a time. I love every moment of life and I couldn't ask for anything better. Matt and I have come so far together that it's almost unbelievable. I can only expect good things to come.

To end I would like to say that as we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever let us down probably will. You'll have your heart broken and you'll break others' hearts. You'll fight with your best friend or maybe even fall in love with them and you'll cry because time is flying by too fast. So take too many pictures, laugh too much, forgive freely, and love like you've never been hurt. Life comes with no guarantees, no time outs, and no second chances. You just have to live life to the fullest, tell someone what they mean to you and tell someone off. Speak out, dance in the pouring rain, hold someone's hand, comfort a friend, fall asleep watching the sun come up, stay up late, be a flirt, and smile until your face hurts. Don't be afraid to take chances or fall in love and most of all live in the moment because every second you spend angry or upset is a second of happiness you can never get back.

**The End**

***Cries over the keyboard in joy because the story is finally finished***

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. I'm glad it's finally over because now I can move on to other projects. I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed since the beginning because without you stories wouldn't happen. I would also like to apologize for switching back and forth between Sora and Matt.**

**Thank you and good night!**


End file.
